


Eyes Full Of Pain

by Benitek



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Humor, Love Story, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 75,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benitek/pseuds/Benitek
Summary: A story of a girl who has the most beautiful eyes Tom Kaulitz has ever seen. His life has changed after he looked in her eyes.The main female character meets with Bill by accident and becomes close with everyone from Tokio Hotel. She agreed to be in their music video but she never agreed to fall in love with one of them. This is a story of her and Tom slowly realizing they are meant for each other.P.S Sorry I know the description does not really say a lot but I just dont want to give you too many details. I promise it's gonna be fun and weird in it's own way.





	1. Coffee Shop Challenge

I am sitting in my apartment. It's currently 3 a.m. I have two more hour of work to do. I'm not complaining, I love my job, but sometimes I really want to sleep. You see, I'm a computer programmer. My name is Kate.

I work here in LA, for one company which specifies on cyber-security. I moved here a year ago, from London. But I have quite of a background and experience in both: moving around and programming. I grew up in a small country, eastern part of Europe. I graduated from college when I was 21 and I was lucky enough to get an offer from Germany and move there to work in Berlin. After that I got a better deal for a job in London and now I am in LA. Because again, the company from LA offered me a better contract. Now I am 23 years old, I am no different from other people, except, I have one problem: my eyes.

I was born with Heterochromia. It's a disease. But it doesn't affect my health. The only thing that it does is fucking up my life. For 23 years already. But we will get to that. 

 

My day starts with waking up at god knows when and going to bed whenever I'm done with my work. In between, I go to gym, this is something I'm doing for 4 years already. Then I go for a walk, mostly beach, I come back and do more of my work. The good thing in being a programmer is that I don't really have to go to office. I can work from home, so I go to office only if someone calls me, like if they have some problems in which they need my help to fix. Anyway, working from home is great because I am kind of antisocial. I'm not surprised though. I blame my eyes for that. People would always stay away from me because of them. But we will get to that too. I'm not ready to tell the whole story, its my insecurity after all.

So I rarely leave my house and I don't have a lot of friends here. I know people from my company and from gym, but I don't meet them outside of those places. We just talk when I'm there.

Actually, I have only one friend, her name is Anna and she lives far away from me, in eastern Europe. But we talk quite rarely you know, I think she is friends with me only because she pities me. But sometimes it's good to talk to someone on my language at least.

 

*alarm goes off*

"shit... what time is it even?!" I said, looking at my phone. It was 2 p.m. Yeah, good morning to me. I got off my bed, immediately grabbed my rope. Somehow I felt really cold. Actually, not really somehow, I always feel cold. Even in LA. My hands are always cold, my feet, my entire body basically. It's just how it is, idk either.

On my way to bathroom I turned on wifi on my phone, so I could check e-mails, but it wasn't connecting. I thought it was an issue with router, so I said fuck it and went to bathroom for shower and other stuff.

I found out that my internet was off. Like, how is that even possible, what do I do without internet? how am I supposed to work?

I called the company, they said they were fixing some cabels, so I won't have internet for the next 4 hours. Seriously? 4 hours? I can't do that, I have a project to finish and there are people waiting for me online. But dont think that I'm crazy for internet or anything. I use it for my work only. And instagram. I do have instagram just to check how people who hated me for whole my life are doing now with their lives. Yeah, I know what the fuck, right? well thats the only social media platform I have and I dont even post anything. I have pictures of nature taken by me, and some really bad pictures of mine which I have to delete but too lazy for that. In my work, or in programming in general, you don't really want someone to know you, or recognize you in real life, so I keep my life private.

I decided not to go to gym, cause I wasn't in a mood for that anymore, so I started thinking of where to go for free internet. If I had a friend here, maybe I could call her, or him, and go for a visit, but I have no one, so I decided to go to a coffee shop and have my breakfast here as well.

So I packed my backpack, took my laptop, all the chargers, and three phones, one mine, and two for work. For an outfit I did what I usually do: I opened my wardrobe and wore the first thing that fall out of it. This time it was a grey, v-neck shirt. I paired it with black jeans and comfortable sneakers.

I don't really know a lot of coffee shops there, I don't really eat out or anything. I prefer cooking myself. I love finding and sharing new recipes! Now, if you ask me I do everything myself: cooking, cleaning and other house stuff. Just because I can, not because I cant afford it. With my job I have a quite of a good salary, more then I need. I send money every month to my mom. I also work for other projects beside my work, so my financial situation is okay. But I bet you won't be able to say so if you look at me. I don't look like a girl who can afford a house in the center of LA and renting a villa every weekend outside of town.

So I found one shop online, it looked nice, and maybe there won't be a lot of people at this period of time. I went to garage and got on my bike. Yeah, I ride a motorcycle for 7 years already. My dad used to be a biker and he taught me all of it. I have two here, and one in my country. The one I'm riding today is a new one, I bought it two weeks ago and I'm trying to get used to it. It's faster then than the one I already had. SO I got on my bike, mirrors: checked, and I'm on my way to a place with people. Why did you do this to me internet???


	2. Stop Staring At Me!

I parked my bike near the coffee shop. Took of my helmet and my riding glasses and placed them in my backpack. Every time I go out, I make sure to wear sunglasses to avoid people staring to my eyes but I thought it would be way to weird to wear them inside the building so I left them in my bag as well. 

I walked to the entrance, took a deep breath and opened the door. 

I don't know why I was so nervous. Its just places like that are not for me. I always feel awkward. I think too much before moving or ordering anything. And that time was not an exception.   
Place was not that full but i saw groups of people hanging out together. All those pretty girls and boys you know. They looked as if they wanted to be noticed. Girls with a lot of make up and matching clothes. Boys with styled hair and some ridiculous over-sized pants. They looked good though. I never paid that much attention to looks. I don't even wear make up. Which is a big deal in LA. I don't know how to do it and I think it doesn't suit me at all. 

I ordered chocolate muffins and black coffee with no sugar. Perfect balance. I'm not into sweets too much. I took my order to a table with two sits, placed my bag on one of them and immediately took off my laptop.

I believe after an hour it was quite empty here. I went to take one more coffee and there was one blond guy standing behind me in a line. He stared at me so obviously. Like I get it. You have never seen eyes like that but don't make it so obvious at least. I was looking at my screen when I saw that blond guy coming to my table. I felt nervous. 

"Hey, how are you?" He said. Smiling and looking down at me with a cup on his hand. Do I know him?

"Hey, fine and you?"

"Yeah, me too" 

There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. 

"I'm sorry, I know its weird but I saw your eyes back there in the line and ... they are so.. you know... unusual" yeah, thanks, I know that. " so I was wondering like are they real? Or contacts?"

He was quite a straightforward person. But somehow I wasn't annoyed this time. Maybe because his voice was so sweet, he was not mean, I could tell he was curious. 

"No not contacts, they are real" I said smiling at him. 

"Oh, wow, they are so beautiful ! I have never seen that color before!" He said that and handed me my backpack from the chair. I took it and he was sitting at my table now. So I guess this is how socializing works. I was so surprised that I didn't ran away from him or something, cause I have done that before.

"I don't want to get into your business but how that happened? Did your parents have eyes like these?" 

"No none of them had. Actually, I wasn't born with those eyes." Why am I telling this? "In the beginning my right eye was brown and left was blue. Then it changed when I was seven to green and blue and for almost six years they are like this. Its not a typical case, they are more like chameleon you know. " again: why am I telling him this ? But the way he asked me was so different from others that somehow I trust him to tell that. And all that is true. I was born like that. But through the years my eyes have changed. Till now I visit doctor once in three month to check whats going on, if i'm going blind or something serious like that. But for now everything is fine and I think I'm stuck with that color.

We talked for about 2 hours. Mostly about me. I told him a lot of stuff from my childhood and all the troubles my eyes got me into. It really was a long story. 

"You see, I love meeting people like you, you are such an interesting person with an interesting story. And somehow I feel a connection between us, is that weird?" He asked me looking in my eyes. 

" No its not. I'm so surprised that we had a conversation like that. I don't do that. As I told you I'm a bit of antisocial person so... its new for me."

" Yeah, I have a brother just like you. I mean you have a lot in common from what I can tell." I nodded saying maybe. 

" I think we should hang out again! Lets exchange the contacts! Give me number and I will follow you on Instagram as well" he said and took his phone. I gave him number and asked how should I look for him, so I would follow him myself. He gave me a weird look. 

"You really don't know who I am, do you?"

I didn't expect that question. When saw him I thought he was a model, cause he is quite skinny and tall and good looking and his love for fashion and now that question convinced me that he might be a successful model, but I knew nothing about fashion industry. I knew like one model Adriana Lima and he was not her for sure. 

"No sorry, I don't really catch up with news so if you are someone..." 

"Its okay" he interrupted me. "Type, Bill Kaulitz"

Kaulitz? I swear I knew that last name! But I couldn't remember from where. 

"Oh, Kaulitz? I think there is an artist with the same last name but i'm not sure" I said, looking confused and waiting for him to properly introduce himself. 

"Yeah. That's me. I'm singer of Tokio Hotel. Ever heard of that band?" He asked me and now he looked kind of surprised that I didn't remember him. 

But I knew Tokio Hotel! I heard of them. You see, in my country they weren't that big. I remember in my school girls used to listen to them and US5. They would often fight over whose music is better and who looks better and well me?! I was into Britney Spears! 

"Yeah, Tokio Hotel! I know that. I mean to be honest I know only 3 songs of yours. But I like all three" I said and he laughed. " I know you are popular all over the world but in my country you weren't that big so..." 

"It's okay! No worries. We are not as famous as we used to be and you were quite small when we started as well as us so its normal that you don't remember. " 

We continued the conversation until it was really late so we said our goodbyes and agreed to got to mall the next day. He wanted me to try on some dresses cause I told him that I never really wore them. Which he found sad cause as he said "your legs are stunning!" So much compliments for one day!

I went back to my apartment. The day was really different from others. Thank god my internet was back so I finished my work and went to bed. Can you believe that I met someone as famous as him? I cant either! I went on youtube and listened to those three songs I knew. He looked so different in those videos. He said he has a brother, is he also in the band? I wonder...

\-----

Bill's POV

I went home and I was so excited! She is the one we have been looking for. So pretty and gentle and fragile and with strong personality at the same time! And those eyes? Breathtaking! 

In our home studio boys were watching TV, drinking beer. I could not keep that news to myself so I immediately jumped into their conversation.

"Guys, you wont believe me but I think I found her! " They all looked at me confused. Tom sighted. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I found the main actress for our next music video! She is exactly what we need and her temper goes so well with the character and.." Tom interrupted me.

"Hold on, breath between words. Who is she? A model? someone famous? Cause I don't want to deal with a starstruck girl and her annoying manager"

"No, she is not a model and she doesn't have a manager! I met her few hours ago in the coffee shop. I have her on Instagram but she doesn't have good pictures of herself but her eyes... Tom you should have seen those eyes." I took my phone and handed it to Tom with her Instagram open. Gustav wasn't really interested, he went to kitchen and Georg moved to take a closer look.

"She doesn't have many followers" Georg pointed out.

"And I cant see her face in any of those pictures. Are you sure it's her real Instagram? Maybe she just wanted to shake you off" Tom said and Georg laughed at his stupid joke.

"No, it's a real account and I told you she isn't famous, how would she have followers?" I rolled my eyes at Georg. 

" Well, I don't know what she looks like, so I cant approve her" said Tom.

"Yeah, like for you everyone is beautiful, Bill" said Gustav.

"Come on Gus, you didn't even see her Instagram!" I said to him.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what: bring her here and we will see. So far nothing special" Tom ended the conversation. Great! How am I supposed to tell her that? She seems so shy and I don't know if she agrees. I will tell her tomorrow, maybe it will work out.


	3. Shopping Madness With Bill!

Today I'm going to mall with Bill. We agreed to meet at 12 at the entrance. I woke up went to bathroom, made myself a breakfast and got dressed. Nothing special again: pair of black leather pants and white shirt with sneakers. No make up, my hair down. He is not gonna be impressed.   
I parked my bike at the parking area and I saw Bill getting out of car as well. Just on time. 

"Hey sweetie!" He said and hugged me tightly. 

"Hello, how are you?"

" Everything's great! Are you ready for shopping?" I was so not ready! I don't usually go to malls. Maybe because I never had a company and going alone is not as exciting. Anna never took me to mall with her. I hated going with her as well. She loved expensive clothes and she would go through all the shops, buying some white shirts with brand logos for 160$. Crazy huh? I was not that type of person at all. When it comes to style I stand for comfort. I want to be sure that in whatever i'm wearing I will be able to climb the fence and run from cops, cause you never know.

"I think so. Yeah. You have a plan or what?" I asked while we walked inside. He grabbed my hand and drag me with him to the first floor. It promised to be along day!

"Come on we need to check all shops with dresses! Isn't that fun?"

"I think we have a different understanding of fun". He laughed at that.

So his plan was to make me try on every single dress, at least that's exactly what it looked like. We would go to shops and he would just throw dress by dress, one by one at me and told me with what kind of shoes they would go well. After two shops and ten dresses I was already tired. He took me to the third one. 

"They have the best short dresses here!" I sighted when he said that with annoyed look, he saw that and replied with" I swear you are so much like my brother when it comes to shopping" I guess I was. I don't know that yet. 

In the third shop he choose two black dresses for me. I must admit, they looked good! Or maybe I wanted that shopping to be over. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed his company, but I wanted to talk to him, to get to know him but running through the shops wasn't really my thing.

I went to a fitting room,with a skinny black dress, over the knee in my hands, I got undressed and was about to put on the dress when Bill opened a curtain: "Did it fit?" He observed me with his eyes. I was half naked! In my underwear only, I blushed and covered myself with a dress, without saying a word, I looked at him surprised. "Oh,sorry" that's all he said and closed the curtain. I thought I would die from awkwardness. I felt my temperature rising. He saw me naked! Well, almost but still! I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. So I put on the dress and stepped out. He was sitting there. 

"So what do you think?" I said casually, without looking at him and hiding my blush.

"Wow, you should buy it! It looks so good on you!" It really did actually. It was a little black dress, or whatever they call it in fashion magazines. The one that every girl should have in their wardrobe according to them. I decided to buy it. I was sure I'm not gonna wear it anytime soon but I really liked how it looked on me. So I ended up buying it. 

We left the shop and there was a tend which sold coffee and there were few sits as well so we decided that we need a break. 

"Oh, I'm so tired! And it was only our third shop." He said and placed his bag on the floor.

"Wait, there are gonna be more?" I almost screamed. He laughed at me.

"Only if you want to... so maybe we should also buy shoes for that dress?" 

"I don't know. Let's try. I'm not really sure where I will wear it to be honest"

"Come on, there are a lot of places where that dress will be appropriate." I nodded. "So back in that shop..." He started about that fitting room accident and I blushed again. what the hell! 

"... you shouldn't worry about that. I am sorry but... you know, I wasn't peeking or anything... I'm kind of into guys." He looked down when he said that. But wait, what? He is gay? No way! I mean he seems to be more feminine then I am, but that doesn't make him gay, right? right? Not that I hoped for anything between us, but I was still surprised.

"oh, I had no idea you were gay."

"I'm not gay. Actually, I don't really know who I am. I've been with girls and then with boys, then again girls and... now I'm kind of into guys... I guess I'm just desperately trying to find my true love." 

Now that's something I can understand completely. Finding true love...

"Finding true love is something so luxurious nowdays. I understand what you are saying. I have the same struggle. I mean I never liked girls but never found love not even once in my life. I guess I'm not the type of girl that boys fall in love with."

"Don't say so. Don't talk so bad about yourself. I'm sure you have had a lot of good experiences as well and..." He paused because he noticed how I looked down and worried. "...Kate?" I looked at him again. " Are you saying you have never had anyone?" I blushed. He noticed how uncomfortable that question made me feel. " Okay, I got it. It's not something you want to discuss with a guy." I nodded.

There was an awkward silence between us, when Bill broke it : " So tell me, do you always drink coffee with no sugar or is that just to impress me?" I chuckled. 

"No, I drink it like these for a long time already. Actually, have I told you that besides programmer, I am also a personal trainer?" He looked at me so surprised. " Yeah, I mean I have never worked as a personal trainer but I have license so I can do it anytime."

"This is amazing! You know, I also want to have a healthy lifestyle but working out is not for me, or diets. I hate those."

"Can I also ask you something?"

"Of course, sweety! Anything you like"

"I don't want you to misunderstand me but... why are you even interested in me? Like, you are hanging out with me and having an honest conversation with you is so pleasant for me, but why are you doing that?" It's not that I think bad of him. Absolutely not! I just want to be sure that today is not the last day I see him. I feel sort of connection between us and I don't want it to end so quickly. 

"I'm not playing with you Kate. Yesterday, the only reason I talked to you was because of your eyes. They got my attention, but when we started telling stories I realized that we have so much in common. I was also bullied in my school, I know what you feel and I know where your demons come from. It's just I managed to run away from that, while you are still dealing with your issues. I noticed that you hate when I compliment your eyes. You started to hate them, didn't you?" I nodded. " Well it's not okay then! I know it's too soon, but I'm here for you. I can feel your pain, just because I went through all of that myself." I could not really say anything, I just stood up an hugged him. It felt as if I was talking to my childhood friend. God, when did I become so emotional? I think I just missed talking to people, I don't remember having so many honest conversations with someone not only in such a short time but in general. 

"If we are clear with our relationship and our attitude towards each other, then I want to offer you something" He said to me and clapped his hands excitedly. I raised my brow and he talked again: " First of all, have you heard our new songs?". For a second I forgot he was in the band, so I looked confused and then when I realized what he meant I replied.

"No, not the new songs, but I re-listened to the ones I knew. " From the comment section of youtube videos, I learnt that Bill and the boy with dreads, named Tom were not only brothers, but twin brothers. They didn't look so alike to me. There were comments of how much they have changed but how childish they still are. I had to work so I didn't have time to check their new music as well.

"Okay, we will fix that but now back to my offer. SO we have a new song and we want to film a music video for it, when I saw you and talked to you for a few minutes I already new you would be perfect for the main role, your personality and looks fit so well with the character. What do you think? Please, don't say no!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bill? Music video? Me doing anything in front of cameras? I don't think I can do that, and I don't want to screw it up for you and let you down. I 'm sure there are a lot of others..."

"No, there is no one! Trust me, you can do it! No one asks you to win an Oscar out of it, and you don't need that much of acting talent. I haven't even told you the idea of the video yet! Please, you have to help me in that!"

"I really don't know, Bill. I have never done that. But... Okay, at least tell me what the video is about?"

"Well, I have no idea. I mean, Tom, my brother, wants to do that music video, so I think he has an idea, or something like that but another thing is even though I want you to be in it, the whole band has to decide. They haven't seen you and your instagram is not really helpful as well, so maybe you would come to our home studio some other day and you would meet the rest of the band? And we will discuss the idea together."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"Oh, stop. They will. They haven't seen you, thats all. I'm telling you, you are perfect for that role."

"Okay"

"So I convinced you? You will do it?" He clapped his hands again. He was so funny sometimes.

"I'm saying okay I will meet the rest of your band and if I like the idea and they like me, then I will try to do my best. But I cant promise anything."

"This is a promise then!" I rolled my eyes at him.

I came to my place, completely destroyed. I think running through the mall is the best cardio ever. Will I really do that music video? What's wrong with me? I have never done that before. But Bill is so sure that I can do that. At this point I don't want to disappoint him.


	4. Sleepover

I don't want to sound cheesy but my life has changed after I met Bill. Few weeks have passed and before him, no one would ask me during the day what I was doing or where I was going, what my plans were for weekend... No one really bothered that much about me. I was so used to the fact that I don't have to tell anyone where I'm going and I don't have to share my daily plans. Now all that has changed. 

Since the day we met, we would talk for hours on phone. Now my morning would start with his text message: "Are you awake?", he knew about my job and my crazy schedule, he knew that my days and nights were pretty much mixed. I would call him back and then for hours we would talk about anything, switching between Facetime and Skype. I must admit I liked that sort of connection. I would have breakfast, dress and go to gym with Bill's voice in my headphones. 

I got more into Tokio Hotel. Their new album was actually in my workout songs playlist. But I guess I was more into their music rather then their personas. I mean Bill was incredible and I liked him a lot but I wasn't sure about others. They had Tokio Hotel TV show running on their youtube channel. I watched few of old videos but I got bored. Songs were way more fun. And Bill was so real in interviews! I saw couple of old ones and new ones. He is exactly like that in real life! I'm so happy that he is not one of those fake celebrities who are all adorable on screen but shitty in real life. He was an honest and kind person 24/7.

I just left the gym and was about to go home, I was so hungry! BIll called me when I was getting on my bike.

"Hey, what's up sweety?" He spoke. "Sweety' was something he would call me instead of my name.

"Hey, not much, just finished my work out and I'm going home, what about you?"

"Well, I want to see you! Remember I told you that you should meet the whole band? So I thought we could talk about that and I would give you few tips so they can approve you 100%!"

"Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna go?" 

"No idea. But I want a quite evening you know, not a crowded place"

"Then how about my apartment? You can come over, I will make a dinner, we can buy some snacks and later watch a movie if you want, what do you say?"

"Are you reading my mind? It sounds perfect. Where should I come?" Now he sounded even more excited. Good, because I though inviting him to my place would be too much. But if he wanted to talk, then my apartment is the most comfortable place for me.

"I will text you my address, I'll be there in like 15 minutes max." I got on my bike, about to leave the parking lot. 

"Okay, I'm on my way then!" and he hang up. 

Is it really that hard to get approval of others? Like, not that I care what strangers will think about me, but they are Bill's close friends and one of them is even his brother so of course their opinion matters to him the most. I think I just don't want to let down Bill. He talks so much about that music video and how perfect I would fit in it, and he is always so excited, as if we have already filmed it and now were waiting for release. I will listen to whatever the tips he he has for me and try to make it happen for him. 

 

A Few Hours Earlier:

Bill's POV:

"Who are you texting to with that smile on your face?" Tom took my phone, without asking, "That girl again? Are you in love or what?" and he started giggling.

"No you dumbass!" I returned the phone, " She is a very dear friend to me."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You are talking to her all the time, what do you have to discuss with her anyway?" He sat next to me on the sofa. 

"Not your business." Then he said something again but I didn't pay attention because Kate replied.

"...Bill? Bill!" Tom raised his voice.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to listen to me when I'm talking to you. You are way too obsessed with her,but why though? And I get it, she is your new best friend and stuff but.."

"What? Are you jealous that I'm paying more attention to her than you?" I asked and giggled a bit, not at Tom, but at what Kate texted me.

"What should I be jealous of? That you are back to licking pussies and done with dicks in your mouth?" he laughed at his own joke. How stupid.

"I cant believe you just said that. You are such an asshole. I like her as a friend and I would never touch her you pervert. " I said a bit angry. 

"Okay, sorry... I said too much" I raised my brow when he apologized. " But we cant give her the main role just because she is your dear friend or whatever you say, she has no experience and all you tell me about her is that she is an incredible person with beautiful eyes." He tried to imitate my voice. Didn't work.

"Just wait till you meet her. I'm sure you will like her. I think one of the reasons why I get along so well with her is that you two are quite alike" Now Tom raised his brow at me. " You are kind of same type, I guess? Except she is not a slut and way more gentle and smart than you are."

"Oh, thanks, what a compliment!" he rolled his eyes.

"You are always welcome! "

 

Back To Our Time:

Wow, so Bill told me that his home studio is 20 minutes of walking distance to my house. But he still took a car, cause he admits that he is too lazy to walk that much. When he came he threw few grocery bags to my hands and without saying anything he went to check out my apartment, on his own.

"I love the design of your bedroom, it's so minimalistic, who designed it?" He asked while checking other rooms as well.

"No one did. I was too lazy to look for more furniture, so now it's minimalistic as you said" Bill smiled. I really didn't change a lot after I moved in here. I just don't really see the need. I might move to different country anytime, because of my job, so what's the point?

"You are so weird sometimes, I mean you are not like the girls I know, you don't care about style or fashion, do you?" He asked and we went back to the living room.

"I'm more into comfort and practicality, so I prefer not to waste my time on stuff like that". I said and pointed at table so he would sit and we would have dinner.

"Yeah, definitely weird... you are in LA, it's a capital of people who are way into style and design and art, and you just don't care?" he asked a bit confused.

"Well, I like what they do and I think most of them are very talented people, but it's just not for me. But I draw by the way." I really do draw, I make sketches of just random stuff that gets stuck in my head, images that I capture on the streets.

"Oh, can I see that?" he started eating my home made pasta.

"Sorry, but they are you know, too personal"

"It's okay. I also have some lyrics which I never released just because it's too personal. So I understand." Of course Bill understands, right now I feel as if he is the only person that can understand me in anything.

We finished dinner and now moved to sofa to look for a movie and open some snacks.

"I talked to Tom about you earlier, and well.. he really wants that music video to be perfect so he has his doubts about you being in main role, because you aren't experienced and never been in front of cameras before...I understand him but.." I interrupted him:

"You know, maybe he is right. I don't want to screw it up, I can tell how much it all means to you and to them as well, so maybe it will be better if you ask an actress or some model, I don't know. And if it's just because of eyes, you can make them wear contacts so there won't be a difference."

"It's not only about eyes, and of course there will be a difference! Come on! Your eyes are real and they express the real feelings, contacts will not work. Plus... I think you can do it, and forget the models, you are way more than just looks."

For a moment there was silence."No one has ever said stuff like that to me." I said to him and he hugged me. 

"It's okay. You don't need to hear it from anyone. You should know that yourself." I swear he was way better at calming down people than me. " And Tom, well, he is not an easy person to deal with, he's my twin after all, but I have that feeling that he will like you, the more I get to know you, more I see similarities between you two."

"Hope you are right and they won't hate me."

"I'm not gonna let them hate you." We were sitting there, he had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, we completely forgot about movie and just talked for the rest of the evening and we didn't want to finish our conversation, until it was too late already and that's when I asked him to stay at my house that night.

At this moment I thought that I knew Bill for years, as if he was my childhood friend. I have never been this close to anyone. I guess this is why I dared to ask him to stay. He happily agreed and said he would call Tom to tell that he's not coming tonight. We decided to go to store and buy some more snacks so it would last us the whole night, we had so much to talk about, there was so much I wanted to tell him.I know he feels the same about me, but now I'm worried what others will say about me.

 

Bill's POV:

I was so happy that she asked me to stay with her! It means she finally trusts me enough and I know how hard it is for her to trust anyone. She never had anyone by her side and it is so weird to me because a girl, as beautiful and sweet as her, completely alone ? This is strange. This just proves how shitty people can be. How they will bully anyone who stands out and looks different from them. 

I had to call Tom, to say I'm not coming. Kate went to her bedroom to get dressed cause we were going to groceries to buy more snacks, and maybe some wine? I know she doesn't drink but maybe this time she will agree. 

"Hey, Tom, so i'm still at Kate's house and i'm not coming home tonight, I will stay here and come back in the morning, okay?" I could tell he laughed, I bet he will make a stupid joke about me and her again.

"Yeah, no problem, as you wish." Tom said calmly. So no dirty jokes?

"Just don't get her pregnant okay? And tell her it's your first time so she'll be gentle with you!" So here is the joke, finally! I heard him laughing at his own joke, stupid.

"No, you stupid asshole, we won't be doing anything so stop jerking off at these thoughts."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, did you invite her to meet us tomorrow?" Shit, I almost forgot that we already planned that for tomorrow. Gustav and Georg were going to come over as well.

"I'm gonna tell her now, she will come, don't worry." 

And he hanged up. I hope she doesn't have any plans for tomorrow, and I also hope she won't change her mind after meeting them.

"You ready?" She was standing in front of me. Again wearing an over sized shirt and some black skinny jeans. Jeans were fine but that shirt looks too huge on her. I should buy her some stuff myself, cause from what I see all she has is gym clothes, jeans and that one black dress I convinced her to buy. 

"Yeah, let's go! Remind me to buy you shirts your size" She chuckled.


	5. Meeting Tokio Hotel

We woke up on my couch, Bill was hugging me and I was snuggling next to him. I guess it's okay, now that I know he has "into guys" phase, it became easier for me to touch him and receive random hugs from him as well. I made a breakfast for us and then we started discussing today's evening. Yesterday, on our way to grocery store he told me that today he wanted me to meet the rest of his band and I didn't really have any other plans so I agreed.

"Just remember not to be nervous okay? I know it's hard for you meeting new people but just don't freak out and even if they try to make jokes just ignore it and focus on their questions." I think Bill was more nervous than me, and definitely more excited.

"Bill, i'm not a child, come on, and I'm not that worried too, I guess I'll just be myself and see how it goes, you shouldn't be that nervous." I calmed him down and placed coffee mugs on the table.

"You are right, I guess I just want it to work so bad."

"Me too, but if you say that they don't have a reason to dislike me then I believe you."

"Again: you are right! I shouldn't be worried, they are the closest people I have after all, they won't do something stupid." He sighted. Now that I saw how much Bill was looking forward to that meeting, I wasn't freaking out anymore. Even though he said I would meet the band I knew it would be sort of an interview for me. Probably, they would ask me about my interest of being in that video and as long as I was Bill's 'new best friend' I would get a lot of personal questions as well. I think this is exactly what boys feel when they have to talk to their girlfriend's brothers.

Bill left and I was home alone, staring at the outfit he picked for me to wear that evening. I didn't even argue about it, I know he wants me to look perfect. The rest of my day I spend working on a project, I had to do as much as possible so I would be free for the evening.

For five hours I was typing a code on my computer and just by accident I looked at the clock and saw that I had only one hour till the meeting. I jumped to the shower, dried my hair, immediately dressed up. Bill picked a pair of high-waisted black leather leggings, grey crop top (which, by the way, was not a crop top in the beginning but Bill cut it, so now it was a crop top) and some rings, earrings and delicate necklace - all in silver. He gave me permission to wear my black converse's so it was a real simple, basic outfit. I took my backpack and threw laptop, chargers and some cables inside. I always took my equipment with me, cause I could receive a call from my work to show up (yes, they would call me even at night time if necessary) or some other people with some other requests about programming. Sometimes I feel as if I'm working 24/7.

Their home studio was 20 minutes walking distance from my house, so instead for taking my motorcycle I decided to walk, I still had enough time. I left my house and only after few minutes I realized that I forgot my jacket. I always had a jacket with me too, cause I was always cold, specially outside. Fuck the jacket, Bill already texted me three time, I'm not gonna make him wait for me and stress out even more. I called him when I was close to their building.

Bill's POV

Kate was supposed to come in 10 minutes, I was worried, I had so many thoughts in my head and I just couldn't keep all of them in my head.

"OMG, what if she cant find our house? What if something happened to her? What if she got lost? What if she..." Tom interrupted my panic attack.

"Shut up already, Bill! Come on, she is fine she texted you she is on her way, relax, please??" Tom was almost shouting.

"Why is he so stressed, does someone know?" Georg asked.

"Wait guys she is calling me" I saw Kate's name on my phone. "Yes, sweetie, where are you? guys are worried" Tom and Georg exchanged looks. " At grocery store? No, we don't need anything..." Boys shook their heads, " Actually, can you buy me cigarettes? You remember which ones?.... Yes, exactly, okay don't be late, we're waiting!"

"She will buy me cigarettes and come up." I said to them.

"What a relief." Georg joked.

After 10 minutes there was a ring on our door.

"Everyone, stop being assholes, she is here, be nice and don't make her cry!" I shouted to them on my way to open the door.

"Let her in already!" Tom shouted back.

"Come in, sweetie." Thank god she is wearing what I told her to wear.

 

Kate's POV

Bill opened the door for me and I stepped in, I saw he was glad that I choose to wear that outfit. I passed him some bags from grocery store, I bought some snacks for them, I didn't know what others liked so all of them are Bill's favorites. Bill showed me where to put my backpack and followed me to the living room.

"So, guys, this is Kate, and Kate this is my brother Tom", Tom shook my hand and nodded,"...this is Georg" Georg did the same,"... and this is Gustav." Gustav kissed my hand and made a curtsy, I smiled and made curtsy as well. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"It's so good to finally meet you, my brother was talking so much about you." Tom said to me and pointed at the couch for me to take a sit. I smiled.

"No, I wasn't" I heard Bill's voice from the distance, he went to another room, probably kitchen to take the bags. Boys chuckled. They were all staring at me, well, at my eyes to be exact. All three of them, just looking in my eyes, I wish they asked about them and we passed that topic already, cause it's getting awkward.

"So.." Georg coughed and cleaned his throat, I guess he wanted to say something but Gustav interrupted him."Your eyes..." and then Tom interrupted Gustav "...they are so different" Tom said and all of them were stared at me again." Are they real?"

Finally, a question I was waiting for. "Yes, they are, those are not contacts." Bill was back.

"KATE, DID YOU FORGET TO BUY ME CIGARETTES?" wow, Bill was almost screaming.

"No, I didn't, I forgot my ID card and they didn't believe I was 23, so they didn't sell them to me." Bill and Tom laughed while Georg asked me with surprise:

"Wait, you are 23? You look like 18, or max 20, definitely not 23!" I really do look younger than my age. We laughed for a sec and then there was that silence again.

"They were staring, weren't they?" Bill asked and I smiled. "Stop being so awkward, I told you about her eyes, she had different color when she was born and... maybe it's better if you tell them." Bill looked at me.

"Well, It's true, my eyes are chameleon, when I was born they were brown and blue, then changed to green and dark blue and now they are that weirdish color." They were still staring.

"They are purple, no not purple, but more like purple with grey, I don't know the name of that color." Georg said and finally they looked away.

"Neither do I." I said and after that we just continued with a normal conversation.

I found out that me and Georg attended the same gym, I told him I had a license of a trainer and he asked me to help him out, we agreed to go for workouts together from now on. Gustav wasn't talking that much but what I learnt is that we read the same literature and we are both fond of cooking. He even gave me his favorite receipt of pancakes. After an hour or more I was getting along with all of them and we had a really good conversation. Only Tom was a bit moody, I guess we have nothing in common so that's why we don't have that much to talk about. He told me he also worked out but not as often as Georg, when I asked about books, he said he doesn't have time for that, same with cooking - he has no idea how to boil an egg - but he showed some interest when I talked about my job. He even challenged me to hack his password on his laptop. Which I did. And he was upset that he had to change it again. When we all got to know each other better, Tom started the Tokio Hotel conversation.

"So, which three songs of us you said you knew?" I told them I was never their fan and that they weren't big in my country.

"I knew monsoon, scream and ready,set,go. The last one I liked the most by the way."

"Oh, really? German version or English?" Again it was Tom who asked me.

"Both of them, but I like ready,set,go on German better." 

"And you have never been to our concerts, and never saw our interviews, so you know just nothing about us?" I shook my head.

"No, I know only what Bill told me. I listened to your new album and liked most of the songs."

"Speaking of that, so, we are doing a music video for a song called 'Better' and it's a very special video, because I wrote most of the lyrics of that song, well, anyway, Bill said he believes that you can do it, I must admit you really look like the main character, the image I have had in my head..." Bill interrupted Tom.

"I told you, she is good! So she is in?" Bill clapped his hands, Tom turned back to me:

"Not yet, first I want to tell you the idea of the video, so you will tell me what you can do and what you cannot do. I know you have never done shootings and all that is new for you, but if you refuse to do most of the scenes then we'll have to find someone else." His voice was calm, I liked the fact hat he cared about that video so much, that he wanted to know what I'd agree on.

"What's the idea?" I asked him and looked directly into his eyes. They were so deep, and so similar to mine, not the color but the feeling, I saw something so familiar in them. Is this why Bill saw similarities between us? Because of that look?

"I want you to imagine this: in the beginning there is one girl, let's say you, she rides a car in the deserted road, later another guy, and that guy will be me, meets her halfway of the road and they start racing. Next scene will be them already being together, like in a relationship, stepping into the bar, drinking, making out a bit and then that girl meets another guy here, that guy will be Bill, next we will show that she starts dating that other guy as well. So she is dating two guys at the same time, she does exactly the same things with both of them and in the end, when both of the boys find out about her game she is given a choice, with whom she will stay. This is not everything I want in that video, but summary is that. And I haven't decided what choice she will make. What do you think?" He asked me and I could tell he was interested in my opinion.

"I like that. Sounds good to me, only I think it will be better if they will ride motorcycles instead of cars, it will go well with empty deserted road, if you don't know how to ride it, I will teach you it's not that hard, you can do it for one shot..." I was interrupted by boys giggles.

"I don't know how to ride a motorcycle? Are you kidding? I can teach YOU if you want to. How long do you ride?" He asked with amusement.

"For seven years." I replied shortly and strictly.

"That's a lot. You don't look like a biker to me, do you know how to ride cars?" Tom looked surprised.

"My father was a biker, he taught me how to ride back in my childhood. I can do the car if you think it's better, but I prefer motorcycle, plus, I can show you some tricks which I think will fit perfectly with the personality of a character. What do you say?" Now, I was amused. I don't look like a biker? he will regret saying that.

"No, okay, let's do bikes then. It's better for me too. About the scenes though, there will be shots of you making out with me, then Bill, there will be a shot of us in bed, same with Bill, no sex scenes but you will be in a shirt and underwear most of the video. What do you say?" He asked me with the same intonation I did. I looked at Bill, kissing him and touching him and bed scenes? That will be hard, but I had another question.

"What about my tattoos? How do we cover them?" I was asking Bill now.

"Oh, the tattoos, they are good actually, I like them, I think it's okay if they are seen in the video." He looked at his brother. He saw my tattoos back in the mall and later in my apartment as well. I wasn't shy to undress to my underwear in front of him anymore.

"Can you show them to me too?" Tom asked me and I got up and pulled down my pants a bit and raised my top. I had two similar tattoos on my sides.

"They look nice, I like them." said Tom. " It must have been painful, when did you get them?" Boys observed my tattoos slowly, I think they were looking at my lightly seen abs more then tattoos, but anyway...

"Two years ago, in Berlin, just few days before I left. Pain was resistible, until the needle got to my bones, that burnt like hell." I don't think I have rights to complain with Bill sitting next to me. He has a huge tattoo on his chest, I don't want to imagine the pain.

"It looks good on you, it's okay if it shows on the video. Not a big deal. No need to cover them. And you have a good figure... which is plus... how much do you weight? you look fit but a bit too thin, no?" Tom was curios.

"No, I'm not underweight or anything. I'm 50 kg (110 pounds). It's normal for my proportions."

"It's a good weight for a fitness model, ever tried?" Georg asked me. I like talking to people who know at least something about working out and I don't have a need to explain that I'm not underweight and I eat NOT only grass.

"Never, but for fitness model I need few more kilos. I'm not into modeling stuff, specially being shred for 10 month a year is not my dream job." Me and Georg laughed. I think others had no idea what we were talking about.

"Okay, enough gym talk. So we take her or not?" Bill asked, again clapping his hands with excitement. Taking me or not? Isn't is something they should discuss in private? Tom gave him sort of warning look and then talked to me again.

"What about the song? Do you like it?" He asked.

"I haven't heard it yet. Bill didn't tell me the name of it so I had no idea which one it was."

"I think you should listen to it. But live. What do you say if we do it for her?" He asked his band and they all agreed and jumped off the couch, Bill took me to a room where they had all their instruments, I was familiar to all the technics they had here. Tom placed a chair for me and I sat in front of them, just listening to that song. I think in live they were even better. The looks that they had when they played on instruments, it was priceless. I could feel their emotions through their music. And the song itself. It was beautiful.

"What do you think?" Bill asked me.

"I think I know what choice she will make." Boys looked at me with surprise.

"You think you know what a girl like her will do? You think you know who she's gonna choose?" Tom took off his guitar and sat in front of me.

"I do, she will choose herself. She's not gonna stay with any of them, because a girl who does games likes that, cares only about herself, this is why I think she will make the most selfish decision. She will break both of their hearts, she won't be satisfied with just one."

Tom looked pleasant. "I thought about that too..." He also looked sad,who is the song about?, "...let's do it then! She will choose herself and leave by the same road she came."

Overall, I enjoyed that evening. I think I made three more friends that day... well, two of them for sure, but I didn't know about Tom. We didn't really talk as much about ourselves, rather about work, while Georg and Gustav were interested in my hobbies, and in my work and in everything I am basically, while Tom wanted to talk only about the video. Anyway, I liked them, I shouldn't have been nervous, they are great guys and Bill is lucky to have them.

It was time for me to leave, it was I think about midnight, I exchanged my number with all of them and me and Georg agreed to go to gym together the next day, I would be his coach. Gustav followed me on instagram and sent me some other receipts of German dishes. I was saying goodbye, but Bill didn't want to let me go alone.

"Kate, please, it's dark outside, I will call a taxi for you." He asked me.

"Hey, you know I'd rather be chopped by a serial killer then take a taxi. I'm scared of taxis." Boys laughed but that was true. I have had so many bad accidents with taxi drivers. I'd seriously prefer getting killed by a maniac.

"Okay, I will walk you then." said Bill and he was about to grab his jacket.

"No, I will walk her, a serial killer will for sure chop you if he sees you together." Tom insisted on walking me home, but that joke about killer was bad though. I asked him not to worry and that I would be fine but Tom didn't let me finish my sentence, he took his jacket and we left the house. It was freezing. I was freezing.


	6. Jacket

Tom's POV

We left the house. I wanted to talk to her a bit longer. Her long brown hair accidentally hit my face when I opened a door for her and that flowery smell hit my nose as well. She was beautiful. That face, that body but most important her eyes... those stunning eyes.... the color that had no name. Bill is right. She is perfect for that role. 

"You shouldn't have bothered that much, it's only 20 minutes of walk for me." She said looking down,her arms crossed in front of her chest. I bet she blushed a bit. 

"No, its okay. Its too late and you shouldn't walk alone. " she smiled. I think she's cold. She is shaking and trembling. I knew that jacket would be useful. 

"Here, take this. " I took off my jacket. 

"I'm fine, no worries. " why is she so shy?

"Come on, I can see you are shaking with cold."

"But what about you?" And why is she so sweet?

"Kate,just take it,okay?!" She nodded and took off her backpack, I held it for her and when she put on the jacket, I didn't give it back. 

"I will carry it. Why is it heavy? You brought the whole house with you or what?" She chuckled. 

"No, no, I took my laptop and some other cables with me. Just in case, I never know when I get a call from work. " 

"So being a programmer is not that easy, huh?" We crossed the road. 

"Definitely not. You have to deal with all sorts of people who always think that they know more than you. " 

"Same in music industry. It's full of smart-asses." She smiled. I like her smile. 

For a minute we walked in silence. What do I say to her? I could turn that situation into one night stand but she is Bill's best friend and I cant't do that. Besides I like her a lot but we don't have anything in common. Except...

"So you like the motorcycles, huh? You have one here or..." She looked at me and I could tell she was interested. 

"Yes, I have two of them here and one back in my country, which I built myself actually. "

"Oh, really? You did it yourself? I also wanted to learn how to build one but all I can do is just ride it. " She smiled again. I can get used to her smiles.

"I will teach you someday if you want to. I plan to upgrade the one I use now. I already bought new details so maybe you can help me? If you have time. " If that means I'll be spending more time with her than of course I have time!

" Yes. Sure. I will find some time and we can do that. " she nodded. Again that stupid silence. She probably thinks I regret walking her home. "So... what are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked as casually as possible. 

"Well, nothing much. In the morning I'll go to gym with Georg and then I have few hours of work. That's it. "

Georg asked her to train him and she agreed. Lucky bastard. I wanted to ask her the same but I thought it would be too much for her. Why Georg asked her anyway? It cant be because he liked her, right? I want her to myself. 

"Then how about we go somewhere? We could just ride our motorcycles and have a little race. Also you can show me that trick you said before, for our video. " I asked enthusiastically.

"I like that. But we have to do it at night time. When streets are empty. How about we meet at midnight ?" So she likes riding at night. I wonder what else she likes to do at night. 

"Sounds good to me. It's a deal then?" She nodded. " Where should we go?"

She looked right in my eyes. I think my heart skipped a bit. The way she looks at me sends shivers down my spine. "Where the road will take us." She said and smiled at me. "Are you okay?" Probably I looked pale from her look and the way she said those word left me speechless. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. So midnight it is. "

We stopped at her house. I lit a cigarette and offered her too. Bill told me she smokes sometimes. 

"How come you are a fitness model and smoker at the same time?" I wanted to tease her a bit. She took the cigarette and I lit it up for her. Damn, she looked even sexier like that. 

" First of all I'm not a fitness model. And I don't smoke that often. Just with a good company. "

"Am I a good company?"

"You're an okay company. " I laughed and she laughed with me. I like her. Did I mention that already? 

We finished smoking and she took off my jacket and thanked me. I returned her backpack. I don't want to say goodbye but I also don't want to screw it up too. She licked her lips. Why did she do that? I want to kiss her so bad but I know it's wrong. I will ruin everything. She doesn't look like someone who is down for one night sex. Bill said she is different from all the girls he met. I can see that now. 

" I guess I have to go now. " She said with a shy voice. 

"Yes, of course. It was nice to meet you finally. And I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded. 

"And thank you for walking me home. You are a high-class bodyguard. " I laughed. I wasn't a high-class bodyguard. But for her I could be one. Then she did something that left me completely speechless. She looked right in my eyes and lightly kissed my chick. And waved one more time. I saw her going up the stairs. I could only stare at that gorgeous view of her behind. Why did she kiss my chick? It means she liked me too? At least a bit? But wait, she kissed others exactly the same way so probably I was no different. 

 

The jacket smells liker her.


	7. My Girlfriend

I think it was about 1 a.m when I went to sleep. Tom walked me to my house. It was nice from him to offer. A second ago I heard my alarm. It was 8 a.m. I agreed to meet Georg at 10 in gym. I had a shower, made a light breakfast and started to get dressed. I always go to gym in my workout clothes. I hate to change in that changing room with a lot of people. Mostly, because girls would give me even more compliments about my body and ask me why do I even work out. I know I shouldn't complain but explaining to people that I just love gym is a bit hard. So back to clothes. I got my grey&blue yoga pants with matching sports bra. Took my hair tie and I heard phone ring. It was Georg. 

"Hey, good morning, how are you?" I asked him. 

"Hey, Kate, morning. I'm fine. Look, I thought maybe I can come by your house and give you a ride? So we can go together you know. " I laughed. 

"Georg! We are going to workout and you want to drive there? We should walk! Don't be lazy!" Now we laughed together. 

"Come on. Not today. Something tells me it's going to be a killer workout! So you will text me your address?" 

"Yeah. Sure. I'm waiting. " I sent him an address. He is such a funny guy. And also kind. I know him for like few hours but first impressions also matter. 

I received one more call from Georg, saying that he was downstairs. I didn't know if I should have invited him to come up or not. I didn't really see a reason of why should he come up so I just grabbed my bag and went down to meet him. 

I saw him waving from his car, I opened a door and jumped on a seat next to him. 

"What's up trainer?" Georg smiled and I kissed his chick. 

"All good. What about you? Ready to be destroyed?" He laughed. 

"So how did you get home last night?" I was checking my phone when Georg asked me. 

"Safest trip ever. " I joked. 

"Yeah, Tom is the best 'I'll take her home' guy." He really is a funny. 

"He really is. Now tell me : what do you want from that workout? You want to gain muscles, lose them? Or what do you want? I will also write a diet for you. " 

"Oh, okay. So I definitely want to gain muscles but I don't want to be too huge, you know. Like body builders?! I don't want that. But I'm not sure about diet. My schedule is quite crazy, I won't be able to eat by times and grams. " 

"It's gonna be a different diet. Not so crazy and hard. Today I wanna see what you can do and from tomorrow you will start a new program and I'm gonna send you a diet that evening. "

"Wow, so fast?

"Of course! So today is your last chance to eat fast food. " he chuckled. 

We arrived at gym. He went to change the clothes and I waited for him. I made him to start with cardio. Apparently he loves running. Which is good. 

"I can run way longer than that. " he told me when I turned off treadmill after 15 minutes. 

"Yes, but you don't need to. It's just a warm up."

Then I made him do some hand and leg exercises. He finished with push ups and plank. We did that just for fun. 

"You are way too good at these stuff. How long did you say you've been working out?" Georg was so sweaty and tired. I guess 2 hour workouts are not for everyone after all. 

"4 years. So I know some stuff. " I smiled. 

"No wonder your technic is so good. I don't think I will wake up tomorrow. " He was all red and I could hear his heart racing. 

"If you feel sick, I will give you something to drink, it will help. "

"No,no I'm good. Can you get me some water,please?"

"Yes. Sure." I took his bottle and went to bring water. 

On my way back to him I heard someone saying to me: " hey, girl, nice ass. " I've decided to ignore him. I continued walking towards Georg and suddenly that same guy pulled my arm, turned me around and yelled at me :" I'm talking to you, you bitch!" I tried to get his hand off. I saw Georg running to us. 

"Let her go. Now!" Georg was holding his arm. 

"Fuck off, it's not your business. " that guy didn't even look scary. I bet I could beat him up one on one. 

"She is my girlfriend so IT IS my business. " Georg yelled at him. I saw some guys coming to us and they pushed away that guy and he let go of my hand. Georg was about to hit him when I stopped him. "It's okay. Don't. He is leaving. " I calmed Georg. They kicked him out and personal checked on me and apologized for the accident. 

"I think we are done for today. " I told Georg and we went back to car. 

"I'm sorry that you got involved. I didn't want that. " I told him when we got in. 

"It's okay. " he puts his hand over mine. " that guy was a jerk. He deserved more. " yeah, he did but what got on Georg? He called me his girlfriend. I know he did that to scare that guy or something but I don't think it was that necessary. 

"What do you say about lunch?" He suggested and I nodded. I told him about that cafe which has only healthy food in menu.

We got into that cafe and I ordered for both of us because Georg started to complain that he wanted a burger, which he absolutely couldn't have. 

" So now I have to eat only grass?" Again he is complaining. 

"And chicken breast. A lot of it. " he rolled his eyes. I still felt awkward after that 'girlfriend' thing. What was in his mind?

"I'm also sorry for calling you my girlfriend. It didn't work anyway but I tried" he mumbled. Okay, so it meant nothing and he did that to help me out. Good to know.

"Let's forget about that. " 

It was fun. Georg took a picture of me back in the gym and now posted it on instagram. Saying that I'm his new trainer. I immediately got new followers. I got used to that too. After Bill started posting me on his stories, a lot of people followed me. I don't post stuff as often as him so I don't know what was their point. 

Anyway after lunch he drove me back home and we said our goodbyes. I went to take a shower and started working. I had to finish everything by midnight cause I'm meeting Tom.

Tom' POV

I think it's one o'clock already? And I just woke up. It's because I couldn't sleep after I got back home. I took a bottle of beer to fall asleep but that also didn't work. I was thinking about her. About all that stuff I could do to her. That music video will be perfect. NO doubts. I got dressed and saw that jacket next to my bed. It still smells like her. I put it on.

Bill was making breakfast and I decided to have a smoke on terrace.

"Good morning, want some breakfast?" Bill asked me.

"Sure, I'll be there, smoking."

After few minutes Bill came up to me and started smoking with me.

"So how did it go yesterday?" 

"Fine. She got home safe." He wouldn't be satisfied with only that, I knew it. "I will meet her tonight."

"Wait, what do you mean tonight?" Bill raised his brow.

"At midnight. We agreed to ride the motorcycles together." Now he seems calm.

"Oh, it's a bit dangerous at night, isn't it?" I nodded, " And where are you going?"

"Where the road will take us."

"That sounds like a new song." Bill said to me and I giggled. It really sounds like that, though.

"You didn't tell me if you like her or not. Are we taking her for the role?" 

"Of course we are. You were right. She fits perfectly." I smiled and immediately remembered her smile. The way she looked in my eyes. The way she kissed my chick. I had that amused smiled on my face and Bill noticed that.

"Come on, I can see there is more than that. What do you think about her? I told you, you are both alike, so for sure you felt something towards her didn't you?" Bill knew me too well. For a second I though what to say. I don't know what I feel towards her. But I cant deny that connection, the way my heart skipped a bit when she looked at me, the way she walks and her hair. Her long brown hair that smells like flowers. I'm not that good in describing my feelings to others, but Bill is my twin, he will understand me.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Bill." I saw Bill's surprised face. " Since the moment I saw her I wanted to know everything about her. When I walked her home yesterday, all I could think was how beautiful she is. It was so hard to control myself and not to touch her in any way. I gave her that jacket and it smells like her and it drives me crazy. I'm fucked, am not I?" I looked at Bill, he was smiling, I think he was looking for the right words to say.

"So you definitely like her. But I don't think everything is as bad as you think. I don't know if she liked you back or not, but what I know for sure is that she needs time. She is not one of those girls who jump on you whenever you tell them. Love is different for her, she needs time to get to know you. It took her a while after she started to trust me. Just be patient with her. Try to be her friend and you will see where it will take you." 

Bill was right. I cant force her to like me. But I can try to be closer to her. I can be her friend, I can be whatever she needs me to be. I want her to trust me. Something tells me that she is for me. And if nothing will work between us, well, then it was meant to be so.


	8. Team Heartbreakers

Tom's POV

"So I was texting Kate.." Bill said to me. 

"What did she say?" 

"Nothing special. She asked if I want to go with you guys for the race but I said no. It's not my thing. " That's true. Bill didn't like motorcycles. He didn't want me to ride one but well, I'm a big boy so he cant forbid it. And something tells me that he wants us to stay alone. 

"She also mentioned some sort of accident at gym. Some guy started harassing her and Georg helped her out... He pretended to be her boyfriend." 

What the fuck? Her boyfriend? Is he sane? There is no way he doesn't like her. 

"Do you think Georg also likes her?" I asked him without wanting to know an answer. 

"I don't know. I mean, Georg has always been a gentleman. But why is he so nice to her? He knows her for like few hours. " Bill looked sad. 

"I know her for few hours too and I'm also nice to her. I am the nicest guy ever when I talk to her, Bill! This is why I think he likes her... what if he really does?" I don't want to know the answer. I will talk to him. Falling in love with the same girl, what kind of romantic bullshit is that?

"Just ask him okay. And tell him about your feelings too. Maybe we don't have anything to worry."

"Yeah, maybe. Should I ask her too? Maybe she likes him ?" 

"No, she doesn't. She would tell me. Plus she would act differently. I would notice, trust me." Okay, Bill convinced me. He was really close to Kate so if she had feelings for anyone, Bill would be first to know. 

"Tell me if she tells you something. " Bill smiled and nodded.

I have never been so excited about midnight. It's 10 p.m right now. I want to see her. I know she said midnight but maybe we can meet now? I've decided to call her. 

"Hello?" She was confused. 

"Hey, Kate, it's Tom! What's up?" 

"Oh, Tom. Hey. Sorry. I had a different number. I'm good what about you?" Her voice is so sweet.

"All good. It's my second number so write it too, I mean if you want to. " how lame did it sound?  
I heard her chuckle. " Yeah, sure. So you want something or?"

"Yeah, so, you said midnight but I thought maybe we could meet earlier? "

"Well, we can meet but no racing till midnight. Trust me. We will get in trouble..." a minute of silence and then she speaks again " you can come to my place if you want to. And then we will leave together. What do you say?" 

I was happy. What else can I say? 

"Okay. So I'm on my way then. " I grabbed my keys and jacket. 

" Don't forget the motorcycle. " I laughed and left to see her.

 

Kate's POV

 

Why am I so nervous? It's just Tom. Brother of my best friend and a high-class bodyguard. Why he makes me nervous? And now that Georg thing that happened today also got on me. It's just too much for one day. I'm not used to that kind of attention. I heard a ring on my door. It must have been Tom. 

"Who is it?" I asked. 

"It's me. " It was him. I opened the door. He hand me a bag. 

"I didn't know what you like so I bought some of my favorite chocolates. " What? These are my favorite chocolates too..

"Heeyyy I love them. The seashell shapes are everything!" Why am I so excited over chocolates? 

"I'm glad. " and he smiled. I liked that smile. 

For a moment we were standing there. Until I realized I should offer him to sit and maybe something to drink. 

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" He was sitting on my couch. 

"Nah, I'm good. I don't like tea. Do you have some beer maybe?" He was looking around. Unlike his brother he was shy to do a home tour himself. 

"Beer? You wanna get drunk for race?" He laughed. 

"Beer cant get me drunk. " 

"As you wish. " I told him and took a bottle from fridge. I don't like beer but Bill likes it so now I have it in my fridge. 

"You don't like to drink, do you?" Probably Bill told him that.

"No, I get drunk way to fast. Like two drinks of anything and I'm done, so I prefer not to." He started shaking his head.

"For how long have you lived here?"

"Almost two years and never changed the apartment. I got used to that one. It's simple and I like the district. " It sounds like an interview to me.

"Yeah the district is really good though. That's why we moved home studio here. But Germany was also nice. "

"Berlin is amazing. I would stay there if I didn't get a better job offer. LA is too exhausting sometimes. "

"Yeah, and why is that? "

"There are a lot of people and well.. I'm not really into people. " From Bill I knew that Tom was also a bit antisocial so maybe he will understand what I mean. 

"Same. I met all kinds of people. But I couldn't trust anyone. I still feel awkward around them for some reason..." I nodded. I know what he means. I want to tell him more about my experiences but... what if it's too much?

We talked a bit about everything pretty much. Favorite movies, music, tv shows... everything. Apparently he used to play video games so at least I relate to him in that. He asked me to teach him some basic security stuff about computers which I did with pleasure. Then he asked for a home tour. I also did that. I cant believe we are actually getting along! It matters to me a lot, because I have an incredible relationship with Bill and it would be a pity if I couldn't find a subject to talk about with Tom. 

It was almost time for us to leave when he suddenly asked about Georg and gym.

"So how was your day with Georg? Did you kill him in gym?" I locked the door and we were walking towards parking where I had my bike. 

"No, he survived, but don't worry I still have time. " I joked. I didn't know if Bill told him about that accident. Not that I cant tell him too it's just I don't think he might be interested in it. 

" Bill told me about what happened. Are you okay?" So he knows. 

"Yeah, fine. Stuff like that happens even at gym. " 

"And Georg helped you ..." I nodded. I don't want to make a big deal out of what Georg did for me. We agreed to forget that after all. I only told Bill because, well... it was Bill!   
Finally we got to my bike.

 

Tom's POV

 

So she doesn't want me to know about what Georg did. Why though? She told Bill she can tell me as well. Maybe I'm not close enough to her to tell me that? Or what happened was not a big deal and she doesn't want to tell that story all over. I hope it's the last one. 

By the way, I liked her house. I think I could imagine her leaving in a place like this. Everything is clean and in order. Her bedroom smells just like her. Everything is simple and most of the furniture was grey or white. Favorite colors? Maybe. 

We came up to her bike. So she is a Harley Davidson girl. 

She got on her bike and started to braid her hair. This was the sexiest scene I have seen in my life. The way she pressed her hips laying on bike, her long hair falling down her shoulders and the way she brushed it with her fingers.

"Go get yours and wait for me there. " she said and put on the helmet. I did as she asked, started engine and she suddenly appeared in front of me. Teasing me with a sound of her bike. 

"Shall we start?" I asked her loudly. 

"Ladies first. " she teased me and went in front of me. I have no idea where are we going, but she rides too fast. Like me. I can tell how confident she is. 

Kate looked behind and pointed to me to go left. That road was completely free of cars and any sort of traffic. She dropped the speed. Now we have the same pace. 

"I will show you what I meant by trick. I will go forward and you stay behind. " I nodded and she speed up again. I had no idea what to expect. She let go of pedals, and in a second she was standing on her bike, hands off. She was controlling it with one foot and keeping the balance with second. I have never seen anything like that. She put her hands up, as if she wanted to touch the sky, her clothes were going up and down because of wind, I could see her tattoos, I bet I could even smell the flowers scent of her hair... It lasted for few minutes. Then she got back on her bike and slowed down. I saw her stopping the bike.

"That was beautiful." That was all I could say. She just smiled. God, how I like her smiles. 

"So will you include that in your video?" She took off the helmet.

"Of course I will ! Bill was right, you are perfect for that role." Again that smile.

"Should we go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Where?"

"I don't know, let's just ride and hope we will find a nice place to stop." 

For Kate, riding meant freedom. We made few stops that night and talked a lot. She said that the only place where she doesn't have to plan anything is a road. I can agree with that. In my life, every single detail is planned by hours, and it's same with her. Sometimes I think my life doesn't belong to me anymore. As if I'm living by someone's rules. All that daily problems really stress me out. Kate said that the only thing you are allowed to think while riding a bike, is how no to die. And that's a very good reason to risk your life and go full speed. She said: "Death is the reason to love life." I never talked about stuff like that to anyone. And now, I'm here, somewhere on the road, going nowhere, following a girl I met day before, opening my heart and my secret thoughts to her. Am I crazy? But she is so real. She is the realest thing that I have ever had. 

It was already 6 a.m when we finally got tired from riding and decided to watch a sunrise together. We were passing through the beach when I noticed an old tower, it was almost ruined and covered in graphite. I think she will like that.

"Hey, we should watch sunrise from there." I pointed to that tower and she looked to that direction, then nodded. So she liked it. 

We parked close to the tower but it was so ruined I was sure she wouldn't be able to climb. Stairs were almost all gone. But of course she had to surprise me when she went to the top without any trouble and even offered me a hand. I declined, of course.

"It's gonna be an amazing view from here." She said.

We were standing there, waiting for sunrise. It was about to start.

"I like sunrises" I said to her and took my phone to film it on video. She wasn't looking at me, so I decided to film her too.

"I prefer sunsets." She said shortly, looking at the ocean. " Sometimes I feel like a sunset too." She was speaking slowly, no rush. "People like to see me, to be around me, they say I light up their world. But when time comes, they like to see me go, leave... and they pretend that I never existed, as if I was never there, as if nothing mattered. I never mattered." I stopped filming after that. Her words went deep down in my mind, traveled trough my whole boy and finally reached my heart. How can a person as genuine and beautiful as her, be so lonely and sad? She seems to be so strong, as if nothing can get to her, but she is so fragile at the same time. I have a feeling that she will turn to ashes if I touch her, if I try to kiss her... she will turn to ashes and wind will blow her away, away from me.

Sun has risen. She was looking at sunrise and I was looking at her. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I didn't let her go until the sun was completely up. She turned and looked at me. Please, don't ask me why I did that. I don't have an answer for you. 

And she didn't ask. She looked in my eyes and smiled. Her eyes were brighter than sun. 

"I think we should go. It's kind of cold and I don't mind to sleep for few hours." She said and started going down. I followed her. I cant say a word. Why she leaves me speechless every time she looks in my eyes? 

I rode with her back to her house. I lit up a cigarette and gave her one too. 

"You must be a heartbreaker... I can only imagine how many guys are in love with you. But none of them is right for you..." I said to her, avoided her look, and instead looked forward.

"Then it also makes you a heartbreaker, doesn't it?" I looked at her, she was serious, " I can only imagine how many girls are in love with you." I chuckled, she was using the same argument against me, " But I don't see anyone with you too."

"You are right." I nodded. "We are 'team heartbreakers' then!" I joked.

"And sometimes 'team assholes'" She said with such a serious look. We laughed for a few minutes and then she left, so did I.

I still feel the touch of her skin.


	9. Club

About three weeks passed since I met the rest of Tokio Hotel. By now we are all really good friends. I don't remember spending at least one day completely alone. Like before. 

I gave my spare keys to Bill. I had one from their home-studio as well. A week ago Bill and Tom went to another city for promotions and gave me a key so I could take care of dogs. It was fun two days. I lived in their apartment. I couldn't bring dogs to mine because landlord didn't give me permission. After that they didn't ask a key back and Bill said I could keep it, so I gave him mine too, to be fair. 

I don't regret giving him the key but Bill knew my schedule and he would come to my house anytime he wanted to. Mostly early mornings, he loved having breakfast with me and so did I. He is such an energizer. He also loves cuddling so if I was still in bed he would just jump next to me and hug me. I like this kind of random hugs. 

So that morning was no different from others. I woke up and saw Bill laying next to me. He fall asleep. I wonder when he arrived. I got up, went to the bathroom and then started making breakfast. 

"Good morning, sweetie." Bill said to me and kissed my chick. 

"Morning, when did you come here? you even fall asleep."

"Oh, I think around 7 a.m or so. I couldn't sleep, it was so hot in my room, yours is more chill." I smiled. "What do we have for breakfast?"

"I'm making pancakes and I bought your favorite maple syrup yesterday." My fridge was full of unhealthy stuff which I had for Bill. It feels as if we live together. He is hanging out with me most of the time.

Georg called me, he was waiting downstairs. Yes, now Georg drives me to gym. No more walks. 

"Georg is there, you coming?" I asked Bill, he was checking his phone.

"No, I will stay a bit longer. You need my help in anything there?" 

"I'm good, just do the dishes please." I asked Bill and he nodded. I grabbed my backpack and left him in my apartment.

I had a friendly relationship with Georg. We were like gym buddies, I'm happy that I agreed to train him. Sometimes, Tom would also join us. And together we would go for lunch. As I said today was no different. We decided to take lunch with us to my apartment, Bill texted me he was still there and he was bored.

"How was your workout?" Bill asked boys. They looked at each other.

"I swear she wants to kill me."Tom joked. "I bet someone hired her for that." I laughed.

"Hey, you are the ones who asked me to help, so no complains and eat your salad." I said to both of them and they nodded. They looked as if I punished them with that salad.

"Oh, today we should go for race a bit early. So I will show you that place I told you before." Tom said to me, with his mouth full of cauliflower. Almost every night me and Tom went to ride motorcycles, trying to find new places and I was teaching him some easy tricks he could do on his bike. Bill wasn't really that supportive, but we are grown ups...

"Actually, I have different plans for tonight, let's do that tomorrow, okay?" They all looked at me with surprise. Right, I forgot that now I tell them all my plans and they wanted to know about tonight as well.

"My company is throwing a party for one of the managers in a club. I kind of have to go." 

"This is amazing! You never go out! I'm so excited. What are you gonna wear?" Bill clapped his hands.

"I thought about that black dress that we bought together, or is that too much? " I asked Bill and he shook his head.

"Absolutely not! It looks so good on you! Will you be drinking there?" 

"I thought you hate clubs." Georg said to me.

"And drinking." Tom followed him.

"I hate clubs and I'm not gonna drink. I have to go because Steve called and asked me to be there. I cant say no to him, he does so much for me." Steve is my boss. He is the one who offered me that job and gave me a permission to work from home. He often covers me when someone asks why I'm not in the office. Boys just nodded.

"Just be careful okay, you are not a drinker." Bill put his hand over mine. " Last time I saw you drunk... well, you better not do that again." I drank with him at one of our sleepovers. I had like two glasses of wine and after that I don't remember anything. Bill said I behaved but he got scared because I was not thinking at all and agreed to whatever he told me.

"I promise I won't drink!" I said to everyone there.

Boys left and after I finished with my work, I decided to start getting ready. I had three more hours but I wanted to take a long bath in my jacuzzi tub, with candles and some bath bombs. I was getting undressed when I noticed there was no water running in the sink. They turned off my water? I called the company, water will be off for next 5 hours. Is that a joke? Just when I need it that much?

 

Bill's POV

I was sitting on the couch with my laptop. We are looking for a director to film that music video. I was answering one of my e-mails when Kate called me.

"Bill!" that was loud. " Do you have water ? They turned off the fucking water and I have to take a shower, I need to be ready in three hours! Help!" 

"Wait, don't panic, I will check" I went to kitchen where Tom was sitting, writing down something. I checked the sink. " Yes, we have it, don't worry, come over."

"I'm on my way." And she hang up.

"What's going on?" Tom asked me.

"She has no water and has to be ready in three hours. She will come over and leave from here. Is that okay?" Of course it is okay, I bet my brother wants to see her in that black dress.

"Yeah, sure, so you girls will be busy doing hair and make up, huh?" He laughed at his own joke. How stupid! 

"Yeah, yeah. I can't wait to see your jaw drop when she is done." he smiled. 

Who would have thought back in that coffee shop that I will be shipping Kate and Tom? They don't even see how good they look together. I want my brother to confess to her before she falls in love with someone else. I have talked to Kate about Tom and she said she likes him. But I'm sure not the same way as Tom. He has to work harder.

 

Tom's POV

Kate rushed into the door, breathless. 

" I cant believe those bastards turned off my water!" She screamed. She is so funny sometimes. I love how she over reacts about small stuff like this.

"Relax! We still have time! Where is your dress?" Bill asked her and took her bag.

"Okay, it needs to be ironed, I will do it and you take a shower. I will do your hair and make up too. You must look stunning!" Bill was excited as always. He said he loves styling her cause she looks good in everything. I agree.

Kate jumped into the shower. She forgot to ask for towels. Bill was busy with her dress so I went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, don't you need towels?" I asked her.

"Fuck, yes, I forgot, will you bring them?" Water was running, is she already in?

I got back with two towels in my hands. I was about to open the door when I realized she might be naked and not that I don't want to see that, but I also don't want her to beatt the crap out of me. And I know she could. At gym, Georg slapped her ass with a towel, for a joke and she made him do pull ups with 20 kg around his waist. That was intense. I talked to Georg about her and he just laughed at me saying that she is all mine. I wish she really was. At least I know that my best friend doesn't have feelings for her.

"Should I leave them here?" I asked. No reply. "Kate, should I..." she opened a door just enough to reach her hand out and grabbed towels. And slammed the door. I giggled. 

After an hour I heard the water stop. I love long showers too. I was sitting in the living room while Bill was in his own, waiting for her. She walked out, with a towel wrapped around her light, almost pale body, with the second towel she was rubbing her wet hair, trying to dry it. She looked at me and then walked into Bill's room. I was not looking, I was staring at her. I could smell her body from a distance. Shit. I got boner. I wonder what's going on in that room.

After another hour or maybe more, Bill walked out of his room with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him, he looked amused.

"Just wait till you see her."

And I saw her. She walked out in a black dress, above her knee, with black heels. Her hair, long and curly at the end. Make up was hardly noticeable. But that red lipstick... She walked to my direction, like a godess, I begged not to get another boner. She stood in front of me, looking in my eyes. 

"So... what do you think?" She asked me. I couldn't say a word. She is beautiful, I have never seen such beauty. She cant go alone. No way, I'm not gonna let others see her.

"You look..." I took a deep breath. "You look good, try not to fall from heels." Fuck, why can't I say a compliment to her? She smiled. 

"You are such an asshole!" Bill said to me. " She is gorgeous." I know that Bill, she is more than gorgeous, I just cant say that to her! Kate looked at me.

"Team assholes, huh?" she said to me, Bill raised a brow while me and her started laughing. It was our joke. 

"Whatever..." Bill mumbled. "I will give you my car, you cant ride a bike in that." He told her and she nodded.

"No!" They were both looking at me now. "I will take you there." I said and looked at her one more time, before I stood up to take my car keys.

"It's okay, I will take Bill's car, no worries." She put her hand on my arm. I felt shivers.

"Absolutely not. What if you get drunk? You won't be able to drive a car then. I will take you there and when you call me, I will also take you back." She started shaking her head and tried to refuse few times, convincing me that she won't drink, I insisted a lot but I was losing to her, luckily for me, Bill decided to help me out.

"Actually, Tom is right. It's better if he takes you there and back. You are a really bad driver when it comes to cars, I'm not gonna let you smash my Range Rover!" He said to her as a joke. she laughed.

"Okay, I just don't want you to bother that much." She said to me now.

"I'm not bothered. Let's go." And we left the house. 

On our way to club, I asked her everything about the party and her colleagues. I want to know what kind of people will be there. She looked too good for a corporate party. We stopped at club entrance, at least I will know where to look for her. 

"Just call me when you wanna go back home and i'll be there in 10." I told her with the most serious voice I had. She just smiled, nodded and kissed my chick for goodbye. Those kisses were killing me.

I left and instead of going back home, I've decided to go to bar and watch a football game there. The bar I chose was not so far away from the club she went in. I was worried about her.


	10. Coca-cola

Kate's POV

I don't know anyone here. Is it the right club? But wait... How will I know anyone? I rarely go to office. Right. Oh, I think it's Steve over there.

I saw Steve near the bar and went to meet him.

"Hi, Steve! I came as promised!" I hugged him. He is such a nice guy!

"Wow, Kate! You look stunning. I'm speechless. Wanna drink?" He held me a shot of something.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't know any of these people." I shouted because music was too loud.

"Don't say that to anyone. It will be suspicious. They are all your colleagues." We laughed. He asked for a dance and we went to dance floor. I love dancing. Not at clubs but at home for sure. 

After one song, someone waved at Steve and he asked me to follow him to that table.

"I'm gonna introduce you to one guy from your department. He is sitting over here with others. He is sort of everyone's favorite there. If anyone asks you why they haven't seen you before, just say you were abroad and just came back." I nodded. 

From what I know Steve owns half of the company. No one will question his decisions here, but he tries to treat everyone equally, so if someone finds out that he allowed me to work from home, well.. perhaps it will bother him somehow. I will do as he said. He is probably the best boss I have ever had. 

"Hey, guys, this is Kate." He introduced me to them. "This is Chris." He pointed to the guy in the center. "And others are..."

"Others are not so important" Chris interrupted him. It was a bit rude remark, but I guess it's a joke.

"Nice to meet you." I said and sat next to Steve. We talked for a while and then someone called Steve and he left me with them.

"So, Kate, tell me, why I have never seen that gorgeous body before?" Chris asked me. He is annoying. What sort of compliment was that. I don't like guys who talk like that to me. But I didn't know him well, so I tried not to be rude.

"I was abroad, just came back." I said shortly. He took a shot of vodka and offered me one too.

"I don't drink, thank you."

"Oh, come on! This is a party! No one survives parties without getting drunk." Why are you so annoying?

"It's okay, I'm good." Where did Steve go? I should find him and leave that table.

"Okay, okay, no drinks. How about a challenge then?" He said with that amusement on his face. I raised a brow.

"Cyber-security is your main, right?" I nodded.

"I challenge you to hack my phone." Pfff, what? Bullshit.

"It's too easy, I'm not interested." I tried to stand up but he pushed me down with his hand.

"I bet 50$ that you cant do it." He is so confident. Everyone is waiting for my reaction. Should I really do it? 

"100$ and you will shut up." He laughed, I could tell he was drunk. He gave me his phone and of course I hacked it. Never seen a low security like that before. Did he say that on purpose?

"So you really are good in that,huh? You won! Too bad I don't have money with me." He laughed again. Gosh, he is so annoying. I think I see Steve.

"It's okay." I mumbled and finally left that table. I think I should go home. I came because of Steve, he saw I'm here. That's it. Now I can leave.

Chris followed me on my way to Steve. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, I was just messing with you." He actually tried to look sorry. Then he stared in my eyes. "Your eyes..." Fuck, he noticed my color. I don't want to talk to him about that.

"Just contacts." I lied. He smiled and offered me a cola, cause I refused to drink alcohol once again. I agreed and we went to bar section. I lost Steve again. 

That cola tasted differently. Is it because I haven't drink it for a long time? I don't like soft drinks... God, I'm so boring. 

"It tastes kind of funny." I said to Chris.

"Oh, it's a cherry cola, that's why." He replied and I nodded. He was talking about how cool he is and how many programs he has written and how lucky our company is to work with him. I didn't listen. I tried to find someone familiar in crowd and just leave already. But my eyes felt heavy, I could hardly lift my head....

"Was that really a cola?" I interrupted his speech. He glared at me.

"Of course! And maybe I asked barman to add some vodka in it?" He was amused. What the fuck did he just say? Vodka in cola? I drank like 3 huge glasses of it. Or 4? Or was it 5? I can't remember anymore. 

My mind was in blur. Loud music, people dancing and jumping and everyone's talking and my head hurts a lot. I asked barman for water but I think it was something else, cause it made me feel even worse. Chris gave me a pill, did I take it? He wrapped his hand around my waist, I tried to shake him off, but I couldn't concentrate. I tried to stand but I couldn't. I cant even hold myself, what is going on? I have to call him... I have to call Tom.

Chris said something about taking me home, I said no, or yes? I don't know what I said but he is holding me and we are about to leave the club. I see Steve, he is coming to our direction. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me, but I cant reply.

"She is fine, just a bit drunk, I'm taking her home." Chris replied instead of me. 

"I have to call Tom..." I managed to say to Steve. He immediately understood what was going on, he took my phone out of Chris's hand. Why did he have my phone? So many questions... I see him arguing with Chris and looking for something in my phone. I don't remember what happened next, but suddenly I'm standing outside and now Steve is holding me. We are just standing there, it's getting cold. Are we waiting for something?

 

Tom's POV

It's almost midnight. Bar will close in an hour. Why is she not calling me? Is she having fun? Is she okay? I was sure she would ask me to take her back after 30 minutes. 

I'm staring at my phone, trying to make it call with a power of my mind...and it's calling, wait did it work? It's Kate.

"Hey, what's up? Should I come ?" I can hear a club music. She is still there.

"Hello, it is Tom, right?" A man spoke to me. Who the fuck is that?

"Yes. It is. Who are you? Where is Kate?" I jumped off the sit and rushed to my car.

"I'm Steve. Her supervisor. Don't worry she is with me, she is just drunk and..."

"What do you mean with you? Where are you? "

"We are still in the club, she is drunk and asked me to call you, you know where to come?" That guy seemed calm. Probably there is nothing to worry about, but why is she drunk? She promised she wouldn't. Did he force her?

"I'm on my way." I hang the phone and started the car, I was as fast as possible. In like 10 minutes I arrived.

I parked my car near the entrance and I saw Kate. I see her with a guy and he is holding her, his hand around her waist. I got out of car, smashing the door behind and walked to her.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled at that guy and grabbed Kate's wrist. She was in my arms now.

"Relax, I'm Steve. I called you." I recognized the voice and nodded. "Anyway, she is really drunk and..." What is it that he can't say?

"Speak up! She promised me she wouldn't drink, what happened?" I was angry, I was angry at her and angry at that Steve-guy, I was angry at myself for letting her go to that party. As if she would listen to me if I said - don't go.

"One guy got her drunk. She thought she was drinking cola and didn't know that there was vodka in it. But I think he gave her something else too.. Like some pills, you know? Cause she is acting way to weird for a person who is JUST drunk." I can't hold my anger.

"Are you telling me someone drugged her? What else happened? Where is that guy? What did he do to her?" I wrapped my arms around her even tighter. 

"I send him home, I believe nothing happened but he was trying to take her home you know.. but I saw that and stopped him and called you. I don't know who you are to her but she asked to call you. She said she must call you. So I did that. Just take care of her, she is not feeling very well as you can tell and I'm sorry. " 

I didn't say goodbye or anything, I just tried to get Kate in car. She can't even stand on her own. She was holding on my jacket, trying not to fall. 

"Fuck it.." I mumbled and took her in my hands, I hardly opened the door and placed her on the front seat, trying to secure her with belt. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide and looked around. She was scared.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here, It's me..." She is still confused. " It's me, Kate! It's Tom. We are going home." 

"Tom..." She could hardly speak.

"Yeah, it's me, it's okay." I closed the door and took my seat.

"He, he... he... where is he... he gave me a pill... he said it will be better... and then he..he.." She was so scared and confused. Who is he? Who did that to her and what did she take?

"It's okay, Kate! Look at me! Hey! He is gone. And I'm here. We are going home." She nodded and closed her eyes. What happened to her? I swear if that guy touched her, he is a dead man. I promise.

She didn't say a word on our way back home, and I couldn't say anything because I was so angry. I don't wanna say anything to her. She won't remember any of that in the morning. I hope so. 

We arrived. I took her bag and searched for keys. Bill has spare one's. I should ask her for a pair too. I opened a door for her but she couldn't get out herself. So again I took her in my hands and we walked upstairs. She leaned her head closer to my chest. I hope she won't remember my crazy heart beat, as well. No elevator in that building. Thank god, it's a third floor. 

I walked in and put her down. She immediately took of her shoes but she couldn't stand still, so I managed to grab her waist until she would fall. I took her to bedroom and sat her on the bed. Okay, what do I do know? I'm alone with her, in her bedroom, she is drunk and I'm horny. What a combination! 

"Hey, Tom..." She looked at me, I lowered my body and she suddenly grabbed my shirt, pulling me even closer to her. What is she doing? I should stop her, she is drunk and high. She opened her mouth, and looked on my lips, I got nervous, I want to kiss her since the day I met her. But she doesn't want that. She has no idea what she is doing. Come on, stop her already. "... did you know mosquitoes have 47 teeth." and she laughed and let me go. What did just happen? This is bad...

"You are definitely high!" She laughed at my words and I laughed with her, what else could I do? I'm so gonna use that against her tomorrow.

She laid on bed, her eyes almost closed. Should I leave her like that? No, I will put her in bed and cover her with a blanket. But what about the dress? Should I undress her? No, it will be too much. She will be angry in the morning... but the dress is wet and smells like vodka, she probably spilled it, or that fucked up guy did. I don't want to imagine all the stuff he could do to her. Why is she so naive sometimes? Drinking with a random guy...well, she didn't know what she was drinking.... even drinking a cola with a random guy is not the best idea!

I decided to undress her, so she will be comfortable at least. I found a shirt under her pillow and no pants. I guess she sleeps in her underwear and shirt. I shouldn't think about that! Focus!

I carefully unzipped her dress and pulled it up, holding her shoulders at the same time. She was wearing a black laced bra, with matching panties. I cant stop staring. Her body is so sexy, so delicate. Thinking that someone else might have seen that, drives me crazy. She starts to shiver. Right, she's probably cold. I carefully got her in that shirt. I wanted to take off the bra too, but she would for sure kill me in the morning so I decided not to. I placed her under a blanket and she wrapped herself in it. 

She is so beautiful when she sleeps.

I texted Bill that we are home and I'm staying with her. Shortly told him what happened. He didn't reply. Probably he is asleep. I cant leave her alone. She is not only drunk but also drugged! What if she feels worse and ... I don't know anything can happen. I'm staying with her. I took off my pants and shirt. I turned off the light and lied next to her in my underwear only. I bet I have seen a dream like this before. I wrapped my arm around her waist under the blanket, and pulled her closer to me. She started moving a bit and finally found a comfortable position. Her body is so cold. I will warm her up.


	11. Morning

Tom's POV

I woke up in her bed. In the same position. My hand wrapped around her waist, her body placed to mine as close as possible. I don't know what time it is. If I move she will wake up and I don't want that. I want her in my arms a bit longer. She's not shivering anymore. I hardly warmed up her body. I even thought that maybe her shivers are an effect from drugs but I realized it was just cold. A light hit my face from the window, I saw her opening her eyes and closing them again. She tried to move but she couldn't because of my tight grip. Then she placed her hand on top of mine and lightly brushed it. I got goosebumps. 

"Bill?...What are you doing?" She said with her morning voice, a bit lower than usual one. She thinks I'm Bill. Well, he has a permission to sleep next to her, I don't. I guess he never holds her like this and that's why she sounds so surprised. I didn't know how to reply. Kate turned her head to my side, I brushed away her hair from my face. It still smells like flowers but now I can smell my own scent on her. 

"Good Morning." I said and smiled at her. She looks so confused. She jumped away from my arms and looked at me from a distance now. 

"Tom?...morning...wait.... did we... we... you know..." I raised my brow. What is she saying?... Oh, yeah, fuck. I'm naked in her bed and she is in her shirt and underwear, of course she thinks we had sex. I wish but.

"What? No! No! Nothing happened... we did nothing, I swear." reminding me of that moment when I thought she would kiss me. Her face seems more calm but still confused. "You were begging me though!" I tried to tease her a bit and perhaps make her smile, cause she keeps frowning at me.

"What? Are you serious?" Now she is terrified. 

"I'm just kidding, relax." I laughed. 

"Shit, my head hurts... my throat is dry, I need some water." She wrapped her fingers around the neck. She has a hangover, Aspirin will help.

"Okay." I nodded and went to the kitchen. When I got back, she was still sitting down on bed. I handed her a cold bottle of water from the fridge. She drank half of it and observed me carefully with her eyes. I am standing in front of her in my underwear. With my morning boner. Great. 

I sat next to her, forcing her to move a bit and covered myself with a blanket. My arm touching hers. I took that bottle from her and finished it. 

"So..." here comes the first question, "What happened last night? My head hurts and my muscles are sore, I cant move." Again that confused look on her face. " I don't remember calling you. And why are my arms all in bruises?" She looked down at herself.

I decided to tell her everything that Steve told me. She screwed up a lot, trusting a random guy, but she already felt shitty so I wasn't gonna lecture her. Bruises, however, I guess some of them are my fault. I held her too tight, but others might be from that guy. 

"Well, it wasn't you who called." she looked at me, her eyes are even brighter after sleep, "Steve did. You two were outside when I came, he told me some guy got you drunk on vodka and gave you...gave you a pill, then tried to take you to his place. Steve helped you out and then you asked him to call me. That's all I know." Her jaw dropped from what I just said. She jumped out of blankets and I could see her underwear now, she noticed and immediately covered herself. 

"Are fucking serious Tom?" I nodded, " I got drunk? And high? Am I high now?" She asked me. She has never tried any sort of drugs in her life. I could tell. 

"Not now, but you were last night. Probably he gave you something light, you weren't too sick. "

"Oh, that's so relieving." She said sarcastically. A short pause and she spoke again, " I remember him, he was flirting with me the whole night and then offered me cola, I didn't know it was with vodka. But pill? I don't remember taking drugs, I don't remember anything after third glass of that drink." 

"Good thing is nothing happened and Steve helped you a lot. Did you know that guy?" It was a company's party so I assumed he was her colleague.

"Not before. His name is Chris. And he will pay for it. I'm not forgiving anyone who gave me drugs." her look changed from confusion to hatred and anger. I like that. I've never seen her angry. She is always relaxed and focused, unlike me. 

I just nodded and she placed her head on my naked torso. Just under my heart. I felt shivers running through my whole body. Please, don't listen to my heartbeat, just don't.

"How could I be so stupid? So careless? I should have stayed at home." She looked up at me, "I should have stayed with you." I will get a heart attack, I'm sure. She probably meant staying with me so we could ride on our bikes later, but the way she put that in sentence, those words warmed my heart. Why is she so touchy with me? We are close but not in 'hugging each other almost naked' close. Is that what she does with Bill? Am I replacing him now? Or it's her way to say thank you for taking care of her? I don't care, I like what she does. 

"It's okay now. Nothing happened. You will be more careful next time." I tried to calm her down even though I felt like screaming at her for being so reckless. But I guess that's not what she wants to hear now. I heard her sobbing, is she crying?

"Kate, are you crying?" again that sobbing. "Kate?"

"I just realized he could rape me. He could do... he could do anything to me. I'm so stupid." I felt her tears on my skin. 

"Shh, nothing happened, that's what matters. And you are the smartest girl I know. Don't be so harsh on yourself because of that asshole, come on! " I petted her head. Brushing her hair with my fingers. I felt her heavy breath on me. For few minutes, which seemed like eternity to me, we just laid there, not saying anything. I wonder what's going on in her head now.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" She broke the silence. I nodded.

"I will make a breakfast then." She was about to stand up when I stopped her.

"No, I will do it, let me do it. You get ready. But I can make only pancakes!" She smiled. Finally, she smiled for the first time that morning and covered herself with my blanket too. 

She watched me getting dressed, her look focused on my abs. 

"I will sue you for sexual harassment." She let out a loud laugh.

"I didn't do anything!" her laugh makes me happy.

"But you want to, huh? Too bad, you are not getting any of these." I said pointing at my abs," And specially this." I pointed on my dick.

"Eww, you are disgusting!" She laughed.

I continued dressing up and fixing my hair a bit.

"Did you take off my dress last night?" She asked and raised her brow.

" I did. It was all soaked in vodka and I thought it would be better to take it off. I'm sorry?" I knew it was a bad idea. 

"No, it's fine. I just wondered." 

"But I saw nothing, I mean there was not that much to see anyway." I teased her a bit and she threw a pillow to the door I just closed behind me.

I went to the kitchen and I had like 15 to 20 minutes to figure out how to make pancakes. I don't know how to cook, but if I stayed in her room a bit longer, surrounded with her stuff and her smell, I would not survive. 

I remembered Gustav has sent me a receipt of pancakes a long time ago so I scrolled our chat and finally found one. It seems easy. Like no big deal. I opened her fridge and found all the ingredients. Her fridge is full of healthy food like veggies and fruits and stuff, I wish I could eat like her too. Oh, I found beer, I guess it's for Bill, it's his favorite. Sometimes I felt jealous of my brother that Kate allowed him so much. Not that she has ever forbidden me to do anything similar, I think she wouldn't mind to be that close to me too, but again I couldn't risk what we already had. She is okay with Bill randomly touching her, pulling her closer, kissing her chick, sleeping in the same bed... but what if she doesn't want the same from me? Anyway, back to pancakes! 

After like 30 minutes or so I finally managed to cook them. I was exhausted already. I turned on the coffee machine and watched her entering the kitchen. Her hair a bit wet from the shower, again the same scent of flowers, she was wearing a strapped shirt and a really short pair of shorts, like sporty ones. The ones she never wears outside, even on the beach. I've seen her in them only when she stayed at our house for night. This evil shorts that gave me wet dreams. She had a light pink robe thrown on. Probably I was staring too much and she noticed and tied it up. 

"I cant move a lot, my muscles are killing me, they are numb. How are your pancakes?" She took two cups and waited for coffee machine to turn off, standing next to me.

"As you can see they look better than you." She chuckled.

"I must admit they really do!" 

I placed pancakes at the table, she poured coffee for me first and then for herself. I know she drinks it without any sugar or milk. 

"You know, I think I read that only sociopaths drink their coffee black." I said to her. She fixed my coffee how I like, two spoons of sugar and just a little bit of milk. I cant believe she knows that. Then she looked in my eyes saying :

"Shh, it will be our secret." And I chuckled. 

Pancakes where shitty, but she didn't complain. She was trying to be nice I guess. 

"Bill called while you were in a shower." She glanced at me. " He is worried, I told him about last night, hope you don't mind."

"It's okay, I would tell him anyway, if I remembered it properly. Will he come?" 

"No, he has two photo shoots today, maybe later in the evening." She nodded.

"I will call him then. I should probably call Steve too..." she sighted. " But I don't know what to say, I feel so embarrassed." 

"You did nothing. You had no idea what you were drinking. He was nice to you yesterday, so he will understand." Why am I talking good about that Steve? Probably, because I must admit he really saved her, and he is the one who called me so, he gets a point.

"He is nice. He helps me a lot like literally everyday. I will talk to him." 

"Yeah, you should just shut your eyes and do it. This is what I say." I sipped from my cup when I noticed her eyes locked on me.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing."

"Come on, just tell me, what?" she had that pleasant smile on her face, the one I like the most out of others.

"I just... You just reminded me of my dad. He would tell me the same when I doubted myself. First time I got on bike, I was so scared. I thought I would die and I used to be so afraid of death. But then he encouraged me with saying 'just do it' and it helped a lot." Again that pleasant smile. 

Kate told me about her dad. She loved him the most. He taught her everything she knew about motorcycles. He gave her everything she would ask for and she was grateful for that. I cant even imagine the pain she felt when he passed away, she was only 17 years old. To lose someone you look up to and who loves you that much, it must be a horrible feeling. She didn't mention him too often, but when she did, she remembered only good about him.

"Your dad was right. You shouldn't be afraid to move forward and keeping going you know. But what do you mean -used to?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you used to be afraid of death. Aren't you anymore?" I asked and she focused her attention on me.

"No, I'm not. But it doesn't mean I want to die. I'm not afraid because I'm happy. If I die, at least I will die happy, not a lot of people manage that. Everything that surrounds me makes my life better. My work, gym, riding, the beach, sunsets, Bill... and you. " 

And me... work, gym, this, that and ME. I make her life better. That's what she said. 

"I love talking to you about subjects like this. The one's that matter the most but no one wants to discuss." I told her and reached for a cigarette. 

"I love that too. You are a very interesting person to talk to." She took a cigarette from my hand. 

" I want to see the doctor." She said and took an ashtray. 

"Why? What's wrong? What hurts?" I was worried. Taking unknown drugs, plus for the first time, she must feel sick.

"Nothing. Except that I took a pill and I don't even know which one. I will take a test so the doctor tells me."

"Are you nuts?" she must be crazy, " you cant do that, what if it's something serious, you will get arrested. Unless you want to sue that guy for what he did." 

"No, I will do something worse. I remembered that I hacked his phone back in club, he sort of challenged me. I have his information copied on mine. You have no idea what I can do to him. And the doctor I wanna go to, I know him very well. He will do it without making a noise. I want to be sure I'm fine." She was serious, with that smoke around her, that fierce look in her eyes. She was dead serious.

"I can talk to that guy. Just tell me who he is and you won't see him again." I don't wont her to get in trouble.

"Tom, I appreciate your offer but that's not that case. I don't want you to beatt the crap out of him. Not because he doesn't deserve it, of course he does. But the wounds will heal, what I plan to do will stay with him forever." Again that look.

"You are a dangerous woman after all." She chuckled, "What's the plan?"

"I will let you know about that." 

We finished the coffee. I didn't have any plans for today, it was Sunday, my day off. I decided to spend the whole day with her and wait for Bill till the evening. I turned on TV and laid on her couch, she started doing the dishes. 

"Stop on that channel." I heard her voice. She was coming my way.

"Are you serious? You wanna watch Sponge Bob?" I raised brow.

"Yeah, why? You think Power Rangers are better?" I laughed and didn't oppose her. We are sitting there, two adults, watching Sponge Bob, yeah, my casual Sunday.

"Can I ask you something?" She turned the volume down.

"Yeah, what is it?" I turned to her side.

"Back there, in my bedroom... Was it too much to hug you and lay next to you? I mean... I don't know why I did that, it's just, I ... I felt comfortable with you and I just felt like doing that, God, I don't know, I'm sorry." She buried her face in her hands. Here is my chance to finally explain her what I want. I'm glad she brought that up. It's time to clear all that between us.

"Kate... Kate, look at me." and she did. " Why are you forgetting that I'm your friend? I don't mind you touching me or hugging me or whatever. You shouldn't overthink that. You don't ask that questions to Bill."

"It's because Bill is a very touchy person himself, I got used to that and I started doing it myself but with you.. with you I don't understand if you are okay with it. You never initiate anything and I guess I don't want to be annoying."

I never initiated anything because I didn't want to be annoying. What an irony.

"Okay, I tell you what, whenever you feel like being closer to me, touching me, kissing me, I don't know, anything, just do it. Don't overthink that, deal?" I smiled and she smiled back.

"Yeah, deal. You can do the same." She raised the volume again. "But if you touch my ass I will kick yours." I chuckled. 

"Are we seriously watching next episode too?" I complained.

"Oh, shut up. You love Sponge Bob. Don't lie." well, I don't hate it though. 

 

"Hey, Kate."

"hmm?"

"Did you know mosquitoes have 47 teeth?" 

"Really? I didn't know that. That's so cool !" 

Yeah. Maybe she wasn't really high.


	12. Dinner

Kate's POV

Tom Kaulitz is a very talented musician. I love to listen when he plays on his guitar. Usually, he is very gentle, kind, caring. He cheers for me, helps me out a lot and makes sure I don't get in trouble... But sometimes he can be the most annoying person in the world! He has a problem with controlling anger and he loves when everyone is doing what he wants. Right now, he is sitting on MY couch, drinking MY beer, watching MY tv and smoking MY cigarettes ! 

"How do you smoke that shit?" He shouted to me from the couch. I was in the kitchen making him a sandwich because he asked with that puppy-eyes-look which I cant resist. And he knows that. 

"Stop complaining and don't smoke them if you don't like. Why are you here again?" I placed a sandwich in front of him. 

"Because Bill thinks he can cook and he will make me to try everything and I don't want to get poisoned. I'd rather be here, it's safer. " yeah. Today Bill decided to make a dinner and desert for us. As a surprise. Tom ran away from him. 

" Maybe I should call him? Like check what he is doing? What if he burns down the house?" I sat on the couch next to him and he placed his head on my lap. A week ago I had that 'getting drunk and high' accident in club and after the conversation I had with Tom it somehow became easier to be closer to him. I wasn't jumping up from his touches anymore. It became something common for us. 

"If he burns the house, I will take your bedroom. " I chuckled. 

"And Bill will sleep in my bathroom, he likes the lighting there. " he laughed. I like being with him. His laughs are the most honest ones.

We were sitting there for a while. Watching a movie that Tom picked. Someone texted me. 

"Bill just texted me. " 

"Should we call 911?" I burst out with laugh. 

"No but he wants me to come and help him. He says 'Muffins don't want to come up', wanna bet that he forgot some ingredients?" I asked him and stood up. 

"Nah, I'm sure he did. You will go then?"

"Yeah. I better go. Are you coming?" I grabbed my keys. 

"No. I'd rather stay on the safe distance. Text me when you are done." 

"Okay, don't forget to lock the door. You have the key?" He nodded. I gave him a spare key too and now I had two boys showing at my place whenever they wanted to. I'm allowing a guy to stay alone in my house, on my couch. With my tv. When did my life change that much?

So I went to Bill's place, the door was open, I walked in and saw him running out of kitchen.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You have to help me, I'm trying to cook these muffins for like 2 hours, I'm going crazy" He said and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to kitchen. It was the messiest kitchen I have ever seen.

"Bill, what is all that? I don't even see the table, why do you have so much stuff here?" I started cleaning the place, no way I'm cooking in that mess.

"I don't know it all started so well and now that's how it ended up." He crossed his hands in front of his chest. He looks like a little kid. I cleaned up everything, he washed the dishes and now we had to start over.

"What do you want to cook?" I asked him and he grabbed his phone to show me the recipe.

"Here, I want that. Banana flavored muffins with nuts and for dinner I thought of pizza." 

"Seriously Bill? Pizza for dinner? You wanted to order it didn't you?" He nodded. The situation is helpless.

"Okay, I will do muffins first and then we can make pizza, go find the recipe for the dough and make sure you have all the ingredients." I washed my hands one more time and started with muffins.

"Yes, boss!" Bill started looking fro ingredients. 

I finished the muffins and he helped me to put them in oven. 

"Do you think it will come up?" Bill asked me and crossed his fingers.

"I hope so. Wanna pray to Miss Britney Spears?" He laughed. We loved Britney Spears equally. Then he turned on some of her music and we started to dance and sing along. 

I started the pizza. Pizza is the easiest for me to do. It took me few minutes to finish the dough and we started placing the main ingredients all over. 

"So what's up with you?" he asked.

"Not much, with you?"

"No, I mean with you and my brother. You are so lovey-dovey lately. Are you dating or what?"

"What?" I raised my brow, " Of course not, come on." he glanced at me.

"Oh, I thought you finally moved forward." He looked sad.

"Wait, what do you mean? Why we should move anywhere?"

"Are you stupid? You look so good together and you have that chemistry. Tom always talks about you and you talk about him a lot, don't even deny it! Tom said this, Tom did that, I listen to the same stories twice, from you and from him. You love each other!"

"Wow Bill, love is a big word. Be careful." I decided to laugh it off.

"But you love him, don't you?" A very direct question. 

"It's just... It's that I like him, I don't know if I love him but I like him, more than a friend." Bill clapped his hands. " But for now we are friends and I don't think he wants to change that."

"Pfff, bullshit, of course he wants to. He has no idea how, you don't give him any hints."

"Bill, do I look like someone who gives hints? I always say everything as it is and when I feel that it's time to confess, I will confess. But I kind of want him to do that first." It is true. I can admit my feelings, I'm not sorry that I like him, from the beginning I knew we have a connection, but I want him to tell me first.

"You are such a girl after all!" He giggled, "You want a boy to confess first,huh?" the smile didn't leave his face.

"It's not about that. I have never been in love, I have never dated anyone in my life. I don't know how to act or what to do so I stick with just being myself. But I cant confess first. I don't want to get hurt Bill, I want to know that he loves me too." My eyes are a bit sad now. I just don't want to cry, it's not something he should see. 

"Oh, sweetie." Bill hugged me and I buried my head in his chest. " You are right, all that is new to you, but so is for him. I don't remember him being like this with anyone before. Just don't be too harsh on him, okay?" I nodded.

"Promise me you won't tell him all that." He sighted.

"Bill?"

"Okay, okay, I promise." I looked up to his face. 

"I swear on my new shoes. I won't tell him." I laughed.

"Now that's a really serious one!" I love how weird he can be when he wants to.

Dinner was ready and Bill texted Tom to come by. He was there in like thirty minutes, with beer and orange juice. 

"Juice is for me I suppose?" I asked him when he started to smell the pizza.

"Yeah, only you drink juice with pizza, normal people drink it with soda." He picked up one slice.

"It's good, like really good. Did you order it?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Nope, Kate made it herself and I helped to place the ingredients." Bill answered and picked a slice too.

"I like it. Great job. 10/10." He gave me a high five. I thanked him and we went to watch something on TV, I turned on the coffee machine so we could have it with muffins.

After we were done with pizza, I brought muffins and coffee. Bill liked his coffee with a lot of sugar and milk, Tom with just two spoons of sugar and no milk, unless its's morning. Why do I know that? How many times have I made them coffee?

Tom's POV

She is a really good cook. Pizza was amazing and muffins smell delicious. Bill would never cook something like that himself. He is worse than me in it. Kate is so attentive to details, again she made my coffee how I like it, she even knows when I want it with milk and when without it. Small details like this can completely change my mood.

"I think I finally found a director for our music video." I said to them and they focused their look on me.

"Really, is he good?" Kate asked and placed a muffin on Bill's plate.

"Yeah, I like his work, he is very talented, same age as we." I took a bite of that muffin. Banana flavored and with nuts. I like it.

"As me or as you?" she asked and looked away.

"What?"

"Same age as me or as you?" she explained. 

"Oh, as me." I forgot she is 23 and I'm 26. Like three years is not a big difference but I never really feel that she is younger. She is very smart and very rational person. Well, if she is sober. But we are all fucked up when drunk, aren't we?

"Great, did you send him an e-mail?" I told Bill about him, he also liked his work so maybe we will choose him.

"I did and we have to meet him on Tuesday at 4. Kate you have to come with us." 

"Why?" She is confused.

"Well, I told him about the idea and that we already have a main role actress and he insisted to meet you in person." She wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"It makes no sense, what else did you tell him?" Smart, as I said.

"I sent him your picture and he is now a fan of your... your eyes and I told him you have never done that before and he is just interested, he has some questions I guess. Will you come?" 

"Yes, I'm free but, did you tell him I won't do the crying scenes?" She warned me that she doesn't want to cry on camera, I explained that she would be given a liquid that would make her cry, so it would look real, but she still said no. I didn't plan for a main character to cry but her complete refusal got me curios.

"I did. He said no crying." She smiled with satisfaction.

"I still don't get it what is your problem with crying." Bill said to her and sipped from his coffee. So even he doesn't know why.

"I don't want to." Kate said shortly and with a cold look switched through channels.

I think it was around 9 when she left, she helped us to clean up and went home. I laid alone in my bed. Missing the feeling of her body next to mine. A week ago she was in my arms and even though we are closer, I still cant allow myself to do that again.


	13. Empty House

Bill's POV

Tomorrow we are meeting a director for our music video. His name is Dave. I like his work a lot, he definitely has a vision, I wonder if it is easy to work with him. I haven't heard from Kate since morning. She was so busy, she had to do work for today and tomorrow as well cause she is coming with us. Tom has sent Dave a picture of her and he got interested. I'm not surprised though, I always post her pictures or videos on my Instagram stories and everyone asks who is she and what's with her eyes. I don't show her what people text me cause a lot of them are very rude, either saying that she is fake or her eyes are disgusting. How can people be so blind? I can imagine what she has been through in school, kids can be evil.

"I'm so bored." I complained to Tom, he was doing something on his phone.

"Watch something then." He didn't take his eyes off of phone.

"I don't want to, I want to talk."

"Bill, it's almost 1 a.m either go to sleep or watch something until you fall asleep." 

"Whatever, I'll go to Kate's and stay at her place tonight." He immediately put away his phone and looked at me, now I have his attention.

"She must be busy, I haven't talked to her the whole day. She even skipped the gym." 

"I'm not gonna disturb her, I'll just go and sleep there." I like spending time in her company, even if she's working and I'm just sitting in the same room. So I took my bag, grabbed the keys and went to her place. 

I unlocked the door, lights were off. Probably she's sleeping. I sneaked in her bedroom, I didn't want to wake her up so I've decided to tun on the flashlight, but the bed was empty. Then I turned on the main lights and saw that bed was untouched.

"Kate?" I looked around the house but she was nowhere. Where could she go? I can call her but there is a chance that, well, okay, there is a little chance that she might not be alone? Like with some guy? I don't want to interrupt anything like that, but.. she didn't tell me she's seeing someone. 

I've decided not to call her and just wait till she comes back but instead I fall asleep and it was around 9 a.m when I woke up. She wasn't there, she didn't come home last night. Now, I'm worried. I texted her, I didn't want to call like what if she's still busy with someone, even though, I don't want to imagine her with anyone but Tom, I must admit that she has all the rights to date whoever she wants to.

"Kate, where are you? Why you didn't come home last night?"

"Sorry, was busy, I'm on my way"

I heard someone in the living room, it was Tom, with coffee and some rolls.

"Hey, good morning." I said to him.

"Morning, she's still sleeping?" 

"No, she wasn't home when I came. I texted her, she said she's on her way." Tom looked surprised.

"Wait, she didn't come home last night?" Yeah, definitely surprised. I just nodded.

"And you texted her only now?" 

"Well, she is a big girl, she can have some of her personal business you know." I sipped from my coffee and prayed for Kate to come back sooner and explain everything. 

"Business? Like what kind of business?" Tom crossed his hands in front of his chest. He was angry.

"I don't know Tom, she can be with someone, I don't know. I don't know the details of her sex life. " Tom looked upset, I shouldn't have said that.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay? I really don't know anything. Let her explain." I petted his back, he looked as a child who just lost his favorite toy.

"Is she dating someone?" Tom asked and Kate rushed through the door.

"I'm so tired guys, you have no idea!" She said to us and walked to the bathroom.

 

Tom's POV

She looks really tired. I can tell she didn't sleep. Is she really dating someone? Who did she spend the night with? I have so many questions, my head is about to explode. I don't know anything about her friends. She said she doesn't have any but there must be some other guys she talks to beside us. She could have been with anyone. She came back from bathroom and took a coffee I bought her.

"Thanks for the coffee Tom." She said to me and I nodded, " I haven't slept the entire night." The words I didn't want to hear.

"Where have you been? I came at like 1 and you weren't here." Bill asked her. 

"Oh, sorry, Steve called me, I had to go to work there was a huge problem. I spent the first half of the night in a stinky car and the other half in an office. I don't even know which one was worse." I exhaled. So she was working. I'm happy.

"What? What's with the car?" Bill was asking her all the questions cause I was way too upset to say anything.

"Never mind, it was one of my colleagues, I didn't have a choice."

"You fixed everything?" I asked and she nodded. "Speaking of work, what happened to that asshole Chris? You told me you had a plan."

She had an evil smile on her face."He is fired. But not because of what he did to me, apparently, he stole the information from our company and sold it to another one. So he got fired." I knew that she would do something like this. I don't know if that guy really stole something or not but the reason why everyone found out had to be Kate.

"Good, he deserved more." Bill exclaimed.

"More? He will never find a job in that field. He's cut off from every community and basically needs a new profession. Stealing from your company is something no one forgets." Now she had that satisfied smile, I remembered her words 'what I will do to him will stay with him forever.' 

"I think you should get some sleep, we have a meeting at 4." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, do I have to look presentable? " She asked Bill and I chuckled, she loves comfortable clothes, if she has a chance to look casual, she will take it. 

"Of course you have to!" Bill said with excitement, " We will meet him in his office, dress is not necessary but heels would be nice." Kate rolled her eyes. She looks good in everything, I don't think she has to wear what she doesn't want to but opposing Bill is meaningless, specially when it comes to fashion.

"Fine, I need a shower and sleep." She went to the living room.

"We will pick you up at 3, okay?" Bill shouted at her and we left. 

 

At exactly 3 o' clock we were waiting for her in my car at a parking lot. 

"I hope it will work out." Bill said and lit his cigarette.

"You think he will refuse to film?" 

"She has no experience, if he sees that as a problem of course he will refuse." Bill was worried, after all, he recommended her for that role. 

"If he says no, we will find another director. I don't want anyone else for that role." I noticed Bill smiling at me when I said that. He knows about my feeling, but right now it's not the feelings that speak in me. 

After five minutes I saw Kate walking to our car. She was wearing a black skinny pants, a see-through black shirt and pair of black heels, not too high but not too low. Her hair long and curly at the ends, no bag, just a small purse for phone and keys. She walks as if she's doing a catwalk. As she came closer I could smell her perfume, and I could see a black laced bra through that shirt. 

"How do I look?" She asked Bill. I can tell she is in a very good mood.

"Stunning!" Bill exclaimed and then she looked at me, I just nodded, if I try to compliment her I will end up saying something stupid. I opened the back door for her and she got in, smiling to me all the time. 

It was a fun ride, Bill panicked cause I was driving too fast and Kate was encouraging me to drive even faster. 

"He will ask you if you have any experience and don't lie just say everything as it is, tell him you are not sure and ask him everything that worries you." I said to her.

"Yeah, yeah." Then I remembered that she refused to do crying scenes and thought that it was a perfect moment to ask her about it.

"He will also ask you why you don't want to do the crying scenes." She didn't reply. After a minute she said:

"I don't think that someone wants to see that." 

"Oh, come on, we are all ugly criers here." Bill joked but I could tell by expression on her face that she meant something else. I don't want to push the buttons too much, so I quickly changed the subject. 

We finally arrived. I opened a door for her and she walked to the office, two of us following her behind. In here a girl greeted us and asked to follow her up to 10th floor. Kate wanted to walk the stairs but fortunately we convinced her not too.

"But I don't want to go in an elevator." She complained as we dragged her away from stairs.

"Come on, you want to walk 10 floors? Are you crazy?" Bill almost yelled.

"But, but, I have a phobia you know." She stopped and looked at both of us.

"Of closed spaces?" I asked raising my brow.

"No, the elevators. I'm scared of them." Me and Bill burst out with laugh. Scared of elevators? Seriously? A girl who is not afraid to die on the road while driving a motorcycle twice as heavy as her, is afraid of elevators?

"Stop laughing, I'm not kidding" She stood there and waited for us to finish.

"You won't be alone in there, so it's okay. " I said and waved to her to come with me.

"I will go but there is a rule." I glanced at her. "I will walk in last and I will walk out first." we started laughing again. She was making such a big deal out of it.


	14. Dead Man

Kate's POV

From what I found out, Dave worked for a company which specifies on movie-making and he is just one of many directors here. Right now we were going to his office. The building was huge, but design was quite creative, not an ordinary office, some of the rooms were normal but some of them really fun. I like the atmosphere. Tom knocked on his door and someone, I suppose Dave, said come in, we entered. Tom holding a door for me to go first. 

"Hello, guys! Nice to meet you!" Dave smiled and kissed my hand, then shook the boys hands. I guess it's normal? I mean in my country it's normal to kiss a woman's hand when greeting her, but I've not seen anyone doing that here in states. Boys rolled their eyes for him not to notice.

Dave was a tall man with dark blond hair, short cut. He had dark brown eyes and he wore glasses. His dressing was casual though, jeans, shirt and sneakers. So far not so bad. I cant say he is handsome, but let's say not ugly. It doesn't matter anyways. 

His office wasn't a normal one too, instead of a desk and shelves and quite strict design, there was just one laptop, a lot of pictures, two puffy chairs and a table with four chairs, I suppose for us. The room looked quite empty.

"Sorry, this is my new office so it's not finished yet." Dave smiled at me and reached to pull out my chair and so did Tom. For a second they glanced at each other, Bill chuckled at their attempt to help me to sit. In the end Tom won and pulled out my chair, Dave gave up and put his hands up. I giggled. 

After few minutes of talking about weather and other familiarity stuff Dave asked me:

"Are you wearing make up right now?" Okay, so boys warned me there would be a lot of questions about my looks. I was ready.

"No I'm not." And I looked at Bill, kind of asking him to help me out.

"She doesn't need make up, she is beautiful in her own, natural way." Bill smiled at me and so did Dave.

"Yes, she definitely is. I can tell. And your body is also mesmerizing." Tom gave him a cold look. " Have yo ever worked as a model? A photo model perhaps?"

"No, no, I never had that opportunity." Well, actually I had an opportunity but I'm not a model type of girl, I know myself.

"Shame. What a waste of your looks." He looked disappointed, I don't like that.

"Anyway, what do you think about the idea I told you before?" Tom changed the subject, I mentally thanked him. But somehow Dave was focused on me more. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and started observing it, touching my fingers gently and even caressing a bit. I lightly jumped from a surprise.

"You have beautiful hands, so gentle and soft. Looks like you are perfect from head to toes." I don't like him, he creeps me out. I awkwardly snatched my hand out of his grasp and placed it under the table, mumbling thank you to him. He was really weird. 

"Dave, maybe we will discuss the details already? I think we get it that you like our Kate." Bill faked a smile. Tom took my hand, the one that creep caressed a minute ago and hold it tight. Sort of cheering me up, calming me down. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I enjoy his touch.

"Yes, okay, sure. I like your idea, it's simple, nothing hard, I think it will take like three days to film it, not more. " his voice has changed, he speaks more seriously now. He looked at Tom and Bill ,then at me and for a minute he was staring at me, making me uncomfortable, I started squeezing Tom's hand even more. 

"Are you okay?" Tom asked him as politely as possible, I could tell he was fed up with his creepiness too. 

"Yes, yes, Kate, tell me, you were born with eyes like that or you had an operation?" Doesn't matter where I go, every single time the question about my eyes pops up. I'm not telling him the whole story, I'm sick of telling it.

"No, in the beginning they were different and changed throughout the years. They are chameleon." Enough information to satisfy him.

"Maybe you should ask what she feels about acting in the video? So you will know what you have to work with?" Tom asked and raised his brow, he was getting angry, I could tell that, he tightened his grasp on my hand, it was becoming painful but I didn't want to let go. 

Dave gave him a cold look. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about the video. Was he going to do it or not? I cant understand his position. He looks at me with a hunger in his eyes, I don't like that, it creeps me out.

"Do you have any experience in that field?" I shook my head saying no. "Ever done any photo shoots or small promotion videos?" I shook my head again. "Maybe at least you did videos for Youtube? Like blogging? Everyone does that now." He gave me that disappointed and 'you are a failure' look.

"No, never... unfortunately." I looked down, kind of ashamed that I had no experience therefore I would be shy in front of cameras, so it would be a headache for him. He sighted and gave boys a look, sort of judging them for bringing me here.

"She is worthless." I felt my temperature rising when he said that, " She is pretty, I can't deny that, and her eyes will be a benefit, she can attract male audience easily, but she's hopeless. I cant work with her, where did you find her, huh? " for a second we were all silent because of shock, then he continued again, " I don't know why they want to give you the main role, sweetheart, I don't know and I don't care who you are screwing out of these two, or maybe you are fucking both of them but I'm not gonna work with you, find another one." 

That's it. He is a dead man. I wish I could hit him right now. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. And what did he say? Why I got that role? For fucking them? Is he serious? What kind of person would assume that...oh, shit, Tom. Tom looks as if he is about to take a gun out and shoot him there. I hardly released my hand from him, Bill was shocked while Tom was getting angry, I gently touched his arm, trying to calm him, it's not his problem, he shouldn't worry.

"Tom..." I mumbled but he took my hand off his shoulder and without even looking at me said:

"Kate, go and wait for us in a car." His voice strict and rough, cold at the same time. I have never seen him like this. Should I go? I cant oppose him, just because I'm scared to say anything right now, I don't know what to expect from him. But if I go he will hit him, right? He will hit him and it will be my fault, no I cant go.... Bill noticed my uncertainty and nodded to me, this way telling me to do as Tom said.

I slowly stood up from my chair, I don't have the keys from his car, they are in his pocket I can see them. He took them out without saying a word and placed them on a table, I quickly took them and left the room, constantly looking back, none of them moved until they couldn't see me anymore. What will happen? I don't doubt that Tom will beat him, even Bill can do it but there is security in there, what if they get in trouble? Fuck, I shouldn't have left, I should have said something, I could make him leave with me. What got on that guy? Saying stuff like that in front of them? Did he really think I was a whore or something? 

I got in car, didn't even noticed how I walked down all these ten floors, I sat in a passenger sit in front and just waited there. I should have said something, I should. But Tom...his look and his temper scared me, I've never seen him that angry.


	15. Don't Run

Kate's POV

After few minutes I saw Tom and Bill walking to car. Both alive. Which is good. Tom still has that angry look on his face and Bill is following him back telling him something. They got into car, Tom immediately started the engine.

"Fuck, that bastard deserved more!" Bill said in German. As if I didn't speak it. I wanted to ask what happened but I couldn't say a word. 

Tom was already on a highway, driving faster than before. None of us said a single word. I was still scared of Tom. I had a feeling that if I said a word, no not only a word, if I would make a sound he would probably hit me or something. I don't know. Maybe not hit me but for sure I would annoy him. So I kept quite. I don't even know where we are going: to my place or theirs? I don't dare to ask.

Okay, we passed through my house so we are going to their apartment, great. We parked a car. As soon as we entered the house, Tom ran into the bathroom, me and Bill went to a kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee, sweetie?" Bill asked me and turned on coffee machine. Now he seems more calm. I nodded and after he gave me a cup I asked him:

"What happened there? What did he do?" It was clear I was talking about Tom. I saw his hands a bit torn and knuckles very red. For sure he hit him. 

Bill looked at me and sighted. "He made sure that you walked away so you wouldn't see it and then punched him in a face, Dave fall and his nose was bleeding, Tom didn't stop. He got on top of him and started beating him, until I dragged him away. That fucking bastard deserved more, but Tom would kill him if I didn't stop him." My eyes widened from his words.

"This is my fault, all that. I shouldn't have left him alone, I should have asked him to come with me. Fuck, all that is my fault. " I buried my face in my hands. I can't cry in front of Bill.

"Hey, sweetie, it has nothing to do with you. Tom wouldn't listen to you, he was already angry cause of that guy's attitude. It's not your fault. What he said was not only about you but about us as well." He hugged me.

"I could change a subject you know, just not pay attention to what he said and ignore it, why did he say something like this? Is that what our relationship looks like?" I knew there were few rumors about me because boys, mostly Bill, often posted my pictured or videos on Instagram and people started to ask questions, like who am I and who I am with. 

"No, no, absolutely not. Don't even think about that, okay? It's just what he said... he said it because in music industry not everything is as simple as it seems. Some artists often film their... how do I say it....Some artists film the chicks they fuck in their own music videos, mostly in background scenes. That's why he thought that you know... some shit like that... specially we recommended you for main role and..." 

"And that's the reason to call me slut who fucks both brothers?" I was angry now, no one has a right to call me that.

"That's his reason okay? Assholes like him don't really need proves. But that insult is not only towards you but to us. Me and Tom, we have never done something like that. And even the idea of doing that disgusts me. Filming a girl in a music video so you can fuck her the way you want to... it's disgusting!" 

I felt horrible. I shouldn't have agreed to do that video. It's stupid. I cant do that. Probably Tom doesn't want me to do it anymore. He got in trouble because of me. It's too much, I shouldn't bother him like this.

"Bill, I'm sorry... and thank you." That's all I can do. Apologize and say thank you, I cant fix the situation but at least I will show I appreciate what they did. I will talk to Tom.

"Don't even start! I told you, forget it. I'm sorry for what he said to you." I shook my head and I saw Tom entering the kitchen, his hair a bit wet, water dripping from his face. I will apologize.

"Tom..." 

"Aren't you going home? I will take you, let's go." he interrupted me and took the keys. I kissed Bill as a goodbye and followed him, without saying a word, there is nothing I wouldn't do for him right now.

I tried to talk to him in a car, but he changed the subject. Maybe he wants to talk about it when we get there? I invited him to come up and he agreed, I will make us some dinner.

"Tom, what would you like for dinner?" I asked him and opened the fridge to see what I could do.

"I'm not hungry." He was staring at me in silence.

"No way. You haven't eaten the whole day, I can make some..."

"I said I'm not hungry, didn't you hear?" He said it with a very high voice, almost a yell and gave me that look. Again that look that gives me goosebumps, a look so cold and fierce, the one he has when he is angry. Is he angry at me ?

He went to a living room and I heard him watching TV, I've decided to at least make a popcorn and after I put it in a microwave, I went to my room to change. I took a shirt -my size, so Bill will be proud, my home shorts which Tom likes more than he likes me, I'm sure, I thought you couldn't make so many dirty jokes about shorts, but he proved me wrong and I picked my fluffy pink sleepers. The best home style ever. I walked back to kitchen to grab a popcorn and sat next to Tom on a couch, he moved to other side. He is definitely angry...

After an hour of watching some tv series and a second bowl of popcorn, I dared to talk to him.

"Tom." 

"Hmm?" 

"I want to say something." 

"Then say it." his cold voice is killing me.

"I want to... I want to apologize and say thank you." I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

"For what?"

"For causing you a trouble and for defending me." he had that evil smile on his face, the one I hate the most.

"What?" I asked him, no reply. " What?"

"Oh,come on, for fuck's sake, I wanna watch a show." he moved even far. Enough, I'm not gonna let him treat me like shit. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm trying to talk to you. Don't be a dick and say something." I was pissed off, who does he think he is to ignore me in my own house?

"I have nothing to say to you." 

Careless. Tom is careless. I don't hate that, in fact, I can be exactly like that, I may overreact about small stuff but I'm not too emotional. What I don't like is that he never acted like a jerk to me. He would say a lot of rude stuff to everyone but not to me. Because he knew I would reply with something even worse. Because I thought he didn't want to hurt my feelings... what? How stupid. He didn't want to hurt my feelings? Bullshit. He is not a sweetheart like that. 

"Get out." I said to him as calmly as possible. 

"What?"

"I said get out of my house."

"No."

"Tom, this is my house and I want you to leave it. Now. " I was serious, no one can treat me like that. Specially when I did nothing wrong. He raised his brow but didn't even move, I took a tv remote and turned off the TV. Tom glanced at me and then snatched the remote from my hand and turned it back on. I'm not giving up in that.

For a minute we were busy turning off and on my tv, snatching remote from each other until he turned it on last time and when I tried to grab the remote he leaned on his side so I wouldn't reach it.

"Oh, come on, now, turn it off and leave." I said to him.

"Try and reach it first."

"I'm not kidding Tom, give it to me." I was standing on my knees on that couch, trying to grab the remote, he placed his hand on my stomach, trying to hold me back and then he lightly pushed me on my back, got on top of me and started tickling me. I am the most ticklish person ever!

"Tom, no, stop it..." I could barely breath between laughs and he was laughing with me, tickling me and leaning his body on mine more and more." Please, stop it, I cant...." 

"So you give up? Can I watch a show now, huh? You give up?" He is teasing me now, great.

"Yes, yes, just stop it... god, you are so heavy." He stopped and looked down at me, I hardly hold my tears from those tickles, Tom was on top of me and my legs were wrapped around his sides, he was staring at me, not saying anything, just staring, holding himself with elbows next to my head. I looked in his eyes, they changed. He wasn't angry now, he seemed more calm and gentle. I felt his warm body on top of mine, his breathing so close to my face. He looked in my eyes and then at my lips, suddenly he leaned even more, he is going to kiss me, I can feel that, I can feel his intentions, I'm getting nervous.... I looked away, I simply moved my head so he wouldn't kiss me, why did I do that? 

"Don't be ridiculous." He mumbled in my ear and quickly placed his hand on my cheeks, turning me roughly to face him again. For a second he stopped and started caressing my bottom lip with his thumb. And then he gently brushed his lips on mine. I felt his lip ring, his hand still on my cheek, holding me back. Then he deepened the kiss... I followed his movements, I didn't push him away, even though, I should have. I followed his pace and now I could feel that cold metal ring in my mouth, his tongue melting my throat, it wasn't a rough kiss, he was as gentle as he could be, trying not to hurt me. He moved his hand down, on my side, lifting my shirt, without breaking a kiss. I wrapped one hand on his neck and the second one I placed on his arm, I can feel his touch under my shirt, on my skin, moving up. It's wrong, I have to stop. He needs to stop.

"Tom, no...don't" I broke a kiss and tried to hold his hand and pull down my shirt, moving my face away from him, but he didn't want that. He easily pushed my hand away, and started kissing my neck, leaving wet kiss all over. He will leave a hickey. I can feel his erection getting bigger. The warmth of his body is driving me crazy. I need to stop. "Please... don't" and he stopped, looked in my eyes one last time and pulled away, I sat back on a couch, wrapping my hands on my knees. He lit up a cigarette.

"This is exactly what I was talking about." he said and pushed the cigarette to my side, I didn't take it.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, what he was talking about?

"You are too naive, you shouldn't trust guys that easily. That's why you get in trouble and that's why you keep apologizing. Aren't you tired of it? You like when guys treat you like this, don't you?" 

My heart stopped beating. What is he saying? What does that mean? 

"I don't understand..." I started shaking.

"What you don't understand, huh?" Again that cold look, again he is yelling at me. "Let me explain it then, okay?" I just nodded. I don't know if I want to know the meaning of his actions.

"You knew my brother for just few weeks but it was okay for you to sleep in the same bed with him, you knew Georg for few hours and let him call himself your boyfriend, you knew that Chris-guy for few minutes and let him get you drunk and high and almost rape you, you didn't even know that asshole Dave and let him flirt with you in front of my eyes, you don't even ... you don't even know what I feel towards you and you let me do all that to you. What is wrong with you? " I feel tears on my cheeks, I cant cry, not in front of him, not now. "Why do you like getting in trouble? You leave house late at night for work and fuck work, you race at night time going full speed on a fucking motorcycle, you wear that shorts around guys and sleep only in underwear next to me, why are you doing this? Why?....why are you doing this to me?"

I cant hold my tears anymore. I buried my head in my lap, sobbing, hot tears burning my face, I cant hear what he's saying anymore, I... I cant...

"Kate! ... Kate look at me, don't cry!" He tried to move my hands from my face but I didn't let him, I cant let him see my eyes. He hugged me instead.

"I don't want you to cry, I didn't say that so you would cry. " His hand rubbing my back, I can feel my eyes changing.

"Why did you do that?" I was screaming, "You kissed me to prove me that you are right? That I'm naive? That I cant take care of myself or what? Why did you do that? Why you had to hurt me so much...." I started wiping my tears and he looked at me. He looked in my eyes, he saw that. He sees that color. He is staring, he will run, he will run away, no one stays after seeing that, no one. 

Tom... Tom is looking at me right now, completely frozen. He is scared, or confused? or disgusted? I don't know what. All I managed was to escape his arms and run to the bathroom.


	16. Eyes Full Of Pain

Tom's POV

I know I said too much. But this is the only way to make her understand that it's not okay to trust any guy who seems nice. What happened today just proves that I'm right. Dave flirted with her and she was uncomfortable, I know that, but she said nothing, she just ignored the facts. 

"Kate...your eyes..." she ran into the bathroom. Her eyes are different. They are.. I don't know what they are but they changed, why ? She said they haven't changed for years, what's wrong? Is that my fault? I knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Kate, what's wrong? Kate!" She is nor replying, the door is locked, she is crying and I feel awful.

"Kate please... your eyes...what happened? Does it hurt? What can I do tell me, I will do anything... please." I don't think she's listening. " Open the door... Open the door and let me see, I will help you."

"You cant help me, Tom. Just leave okay?! I'm fine, nothing hurts... just leave me alone...you did enough today." She is sobbing, fuck. It's my fault, I made her cry and now her eyes...what's with her eyes?

"I'm not going anywhere, just tell me what can I do? Your eyes have changed and..."

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry you saw that, I didn't want you to see that, I know it's disgusting, it will go away, it will change, I swear. Just leave me!" Sorry that I saw it? What did I see? Whatever that is it's not disgusting, it's unusual and maybe weird but not disgusting. 

"I said I'm not going." She stopped crying and I hear the water running. "Open the door, please!...It's not disgusting! I don't know what I've seen but it's not disgusting. It's something...something I have never seen. Kate...Please!" 

She opened the door, her cheeks are red and her eyes... they are white. Her eyes are completely white. Just the black outline. Everything else is white. My jaw dropped, I know I'm staring at her but I can't look away...

"Look in my eyes." She pushed me back, "Look in my eyes and tell me it's not disgusting...Look at me Tom, tell me it's not disgusting...tell me you are not freaked out, tell me they aren't ugly, Tom!" She is hitting my chest with all her powers. It starts to hurt. "Tell me, come on! Tell me!" She has a panic attack. And that look. Again that look that sends shivers through my whole body. I can't compare it to anything. It's a new feeling.

"They are not." I grabbed her wrists and pulled closer to my body. I wrapped my hands around her shoulders, her head buried in my chest, she is crying. She won't calm down, she is crying. Her body feels hot, usually she is as cold as a corpse but now she is burning. " They are not disgusting." I whispered in her ear. She looked up, I swiped her tears away, not letting her out of my arms. How could I hurt her? How could I break her? 

Kate is strong. No matter how emotional she can be sometimes, she is still strong. Sometimes I think she can run through the fire and not get burned. But at the same time she is very fragile. She is polite and kind and sometimes it makes her weak. She forgets that the world is full of predators and even though she is one of them, sometimes she acts like a rabbit. And that's what makes her breakable. I forgot that. I forgot that I'm capable of breaking her.

"Let's go sit over there, come on." I took her hand and we went back to the living room. She was following me blindly, still sobbing a bit. She sat next to me, too close, almost in my lap. I moved a bit and placed her between my legs so she could lean her back on my chest. We are sitting there, I'm hugging her, kissing her head, whispering to calm down and stop crying. 

"I'm sorry, what I said and what I did was too much. There was another way of doing it. " I apologized, she relaxed in my arms, completely lying on me. 

"I understand. I understand why you said that and why you did what you did. I know I'm not careful. I should push away the ones that want to hurt me. But you also must understand me, Tom. Whole my life it was me who got rejected, it was me people were pushing away and now.. now I'm scared. I'm scared to let people go cause I don't want to be alone anymore...and that's why I cant be rough with strangers, I cant say no that easily anymore." 

I kissed her head one more time. I understand her. I know what she means because Bill went through the same. Everyone pushed him away, everyone bullied him and it was always me who protected him. He was never alone because he had me. But Kate had no one. She was alone and that's why she doesn't want to be anymore. Now she has us, Bill, Georg, Gustav, me. She has me! I will protect her. I can be with her and protect her. Only if she lets me. 

"But what you did to me..." she turned around and looked in my eyes, angry. Her eyes still white, they make her look even more aggressive. " What you did makes you no different from those guys. You just want to hurt me." 

No,no,no that cant be happening. I'm not one of them, I don't want to hurt you, no! She tried to get up but I pushed her down. I'm not letting her go without my explanation.

"Why can't you see what I'm doing huh?" I raised my voice and lowered it in a second, I don't want to scare her again, " I'm trying to protect you from the day I met you, Kate! I don't want to hurt you, I don't! I just..."

"You just what? Tom... you kissed me okay? I know in your world it means nothing but in my world it means a lot. In my world I don't kiss people without feelings, in my world I don't want others to kiss me without feelings, do you understand that?" she turned away, my pulse went to normal after she looked away.

"What if I have feelings. What if you have changed my world and now I have feelings? "

"I have them too. I cant and I won't deny that, I'm not ashamed to say I have feeling towards you." Wait what? Is that a dream come true? she...she loves me? " But I think I know what's our problem. We don't know what we feel. We feel something and it's more that friendship but we don't know what it is. And that's what makes us argue. That's why you hurt me and now you're hugging me. You made me cry and now you are swiping my tears. You say I like to get in trouble but it's you who gets me out of it. We are somewhere in between."

"Yeah, we are somewhere in between. But we are moving forward. We are not stuck and we are moving forward every day, step by step, word by word. We learn about each other. " She took a cigarette from the table and I passed her a lighter. She is calm. She is not crying anymore. 

"I want you to promise me something." she whispered.

"Anything. I will promise anything." There is nothing I won't do for her. After what she said, now that I know she has feelings, I'm not giving up.

"You will never kiss me again unless you are sure in your feelings. Unless you know what you want. " Her voice cold and strict.

"I promise." I tightened my arms around her shoulders, squeezing her more and more. I will keep that promise, I won't break my word.

We were laying there, hugging each other, she pulled away a bit so I could see her face now, her eyes still haven't changed. She noticed me staring at her face.

"Few more hours and the old color will be back." She said and looked away.

"No, don't look away." 

"You don't have to look at it."

"Yes, but I won't to. I meant what I said. They don't disgust me. Believe me. " She smiled. Finally, after a long and stressful day I can finally see her smile.

"You probably want to know how that happened, huh?" I nodded. I wanted to ask her before but I thought she didn't want to talk about it. She hates talking about her eyes. 

"Well, when I was 17 years old, I graduated from high school and I was excited about university, I knew I would meet a lot of new people there and I hoped that maybe it would be different. Maybe no one would laugh at me, no one would point out my eyes, no one would say that I dress and look like a boy, that driving a motorcycle is not for girls, learning shooting is not for girls, being good in sports is not for girls, maybe all that would change and I would find a friend... Same year my dad passed away. He died on the road, his motorcycle went out of order, that summer everything went backwards." she never said how he died. I knew she's been though a lot, but... 

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, she nodded and continued:

"My eyes changed from blue and green to brown, it happened before my father's death. I was happy cause I though they were finally normal you know? Like everyone else's. But after his death they changed to that purple-grey color. This time it was painful. For three days I couldn't see anything. I was in a hospital with bandages around my eyes. Doctor said it's because of stress, it's because of the pain I was going through, my father's death affected my health a lot. I couldn't eat, sleep and stay focused. I became forgetful and had nightmares. Besides nightmares... I had a problem with dreams. I couldn't tell what's real and what's a dream anymore. I went to psychologist and went though a one year treatment. But it's a different story... After that my eyes haven't changed. But now, every time I cry they become white. Completely white. As if the pigment is erasing. It's not painful, even tough I can feel it and it changes back in few hours. That's the story."

She smiled but this time it was fake. I made her remember everything she didn't want to remember, now I'm closer to her. To her past. She rarely talks about that.

"And you never talk about your friends. As if you have no one in your country." 

"I have a friend, her name is Anna, I met her on a first day at university. But... the truth is, when I started the university I used to wear lenses. Brown ones. So I would seem normal you know, and people started talking to me, they weren't avoiding me anymore until one day at the lecture I lost one of it and my real color showed up. Everyone stared at me and Anna...well, she was the one who screamed when she saw my eyes in a whole group."

"What a bitch!" she chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I agree. Anyway after that I couldn't go back for a week and Anna came to my house and encouraged me to go back. But since that day, I felt that she continued to be my friend because she was sorry and maybe even pitied me. So, yeah. I talk to her sometimes. Rarely but still."

"She is a shitty friend. If she hangs out with you only because she feels sorry for you, you should dump her!" I cant believe she didn't have a friend, a real one. The one you gossip with and have sleepovers and basically everything that girls do. 

"I'm glad I met Bill. He is my first real friend." And she smiled with that warm smile. 

"And me?" 

" You re my first bodyguard!" We laughed a lot. 

"You know, actually, if you wanna know no one has ever walked me to my house before." She blushed.

"What? No way! I don't believe that! No one ? What about your boyfriends then?" 

"And, if you wanna know, I have never had a boyfriend." My eyes widened, I don't believe her.

"I don't believe you! I understand with friends but there is no way no one wanted to date you, come on! You are beautiful! There must have been a line of guys waiting for you to at least look their way."

She chuckled, "Well, I'm not saying no one has ever confessed to me but the thing is they didn't want to date me." I raised my brow, " Oh, come on, Tom, don't make me say it! Let's be honest here Iam not the girl men fall in love with. I am the girl that men want to fuck ."

"What? How can you say that? I mean of course they want to fuck you, I mean look at you!But there is more! " she giggled at my serious tone.

"I'm too complicated. I'm not easy, so that's why." 

"Good for you, I like it hard." She looked at me surprised and then we both burst out laughing, she turned it into a gay joke which was even funnier. 

"Can I stay for tonight?" I asked her and followed her to a kitchen, we were both hungry.

"Sure. You want it with ham or bacon?" she was making me a sandwich.

"A ham...and I can sleep with you? I mean sleep with you in your bed?" Fuck, every time I ask her a permission it makes me nervous.

"You know, you should get an advise from Bill. He never asks me stuff like that. He just does it. And somehow it never annoys me." 

Yeah, my brother always finds right time to say and do things, unlike me. 

"So is that a yes?" my voice pitched. 

"So it is 'please stop asking me' you have a permission for a lifetime!" She passed me a sandwich. She does them just the way I like it.

We went to bed and before she would turn off the lights, I looked in her eyes one more time.

"They changed, your eyes." 

"Good, they are that purplish color again?" I nodded. "Nice." And she turned off the light. 

Usually if we were sleeping in the same bed, I would hug her from behind and pull closer to my body. But after today I didn't know if it was okay. 

"I'm cold." she said for me to hear. I cant believe she gave me a hint. So I wrapped my hand around her waist and she placed her cold body close to mine. Her smell driving me crazy.

"You know, from the moment I looked in your eyes, I was trying to understand what was it that gave me shivers, what was that feeling that made my heart beat faster, something so familiar but also so unusual. And today I realized what it was." She turned around in my arms, facing me. It was too dark to see her expression. " Kate your eyes... they are full of pain." 

She placed her hand on my cheek, gently brushing it with her finger. 

"This is why it's so familiar, Tom. Yours are same. I also see the pain. Just a different one." she kissed my forehead and quickly turned back. 

I wonder what's going on in her mind... She also sees pain? Am I in pain? What kind of pain is that? Does it have a name?

Shit. Her voice gave me a boner, great. 

 

 

\-------------

So far no comments :D I think I don't have readers, do I? 

It would be great if you left a comment for me. Tell me if you like it so far, what you expect and etc.

Thank You.


	17. The Office

Tom's POV

The next morning we went to gym together, Georg picked us up. She is completely different person in gym. She activates that personal trainer mode and that's it. You are fucked. She forced me to push up, pull up, lift weights and I was about to pass out when she forced me to run for 30 minutes. I think Georg was already dead by that time. She, herself, she didn't even sweat! Looking all fit and sexy in her yoga pants. God bless yoga pants! Everyone was looking at her, girls at her face and boys at her butt. Including me. She loves playing with fire. I'm surprised how no one raped her in gym. I stood as close to her as possible so everyone would just fuck off, but it wasn't really working, they were still staring. I think I'm obsessed with her, I act as if she's mine but she is not. 

I invited her over to my house but she had to go to office today, maybe we will go for race tonight, she promised to call.

Bill waited for me in our apartment, I didn't warn him that I would stay at Kate's place.

"Where have you been last night?" he asked me and angrily smashed the window.

"Relax, I stayed at Kate's place, I forgot to call you. Sorry." He is mad at me, why?

"Oh, okay, then." his mood changed in a second, now he loves me again, " I thought you went to Rachel's." Rachel was that hot blond girl I met in a club two weeks ago, so I'm fucking her since then. She is not saying no to anything I ask her to do. 

"No. I didn't, but even if I did why it would bother you? I have had thousands like her before and you never said anything." He raised a brow and sighted.

"Well, before you didn't have Kate! It's better if you spend more time with her, so you will start dating already! " 

"I still don't have her. She is not mine, Bill." Every time I remind myself that she doesn't belong to me... just thinking of that is a torture.

"But she will be, right?"he asked and I nodded. Bill wants us to be together, I think he sees her as an younger sister, which is weird cause then it means she is my younger sister too and...okay that's fucked up, he just loves and adores Kate. That's it!

"Yesterday... I kissed her." Bill's eyes opened wide from shock.

"You did what? How??"

"What you don't know how it's done?"

"No, I mean... did you ask her for permission?" I giggled.

"A permission? Are we 16 or something? I don't need permission, I just kissed her and she kissed back." Bill frowned, now he is mad again, mood swings.

"She kissed back? Are you serious? You forced her to kiss you back, didn't you?"

"Well, she didn't push me away... at first, then she pushed me and I stopped. And then I said something stupid."

"Oh, of course you did. I had no doubts that you would fuck up everything, Tom! What did you say?"

I didn't answer him for a second, I was thinking of all that stuff I said. The truth is I know I'm right and even she knows that but there was a different way of saying that, without hurting her.

"Tom...?"

"Okay, okay, I just said that she needs to be more careful with guys."

"And?"

"And that she allows them too much and often gets in trouble because of that."

"And...?" Fuck, he knows me too well.

"I might have said that.. that she shouldn't have allowed me to kiss her when she has no idea what I feel or if I feel anything at all towards her."

"Great! You fucked up!" He crossed his hands. I know I fucked up but I apologized. "What happened next?"

"She started crying and-" 

"Crying? You made her cry? Asshole." Bill threw a pillow to me. I catched it. 

"I apologized okay? And she forgive me, but most importantly she said she has feelings too, but she doesn't know what these feeling are so... she made me promise her that I won't do anything until I figure out what I feel." 

I wanted to tell him about her eyes, about that color that appears when she cries, pure white, but Kate said no one knows about it, only her mother and now me. I don't think she wants anyone else to know or she would tell Bill, and if she told Bill, he would tell me and then I would know too. Well, anyways, it makes sense that I shouldn't tell Bill. It's not important right now. Stop overthinking, fuck!

"She is such a sweetheart! She could bit you up, you know? And I would be on her side. You deserve that."

"I got it, I'm a bad guy. Let's focus on a fact that she has feelings too, that maybe one day we will actually be together, isn't that crazy?" Bill smiled, my voice sounded so exciting.

"It is crazy, yeah, to think that a girl like her would even look at you. And I don't mean that in a bad way. She is a really good girl, Tom. I have never met someone as good as her."

"Me neither."

We ordered pizza and decided to watch a movie, I don't have a work for now, we will have a one week official holidays and then back to work, speaking of which...

"Hey, what do you think if we invite Kate with us to Germany?" I asked Bill. He glanced at me with a surprise look.

"Are you serious? You want her to come with us for holidays? In our house? To meet our parents?" 

The thing is Kate already knew Simone, our mother, she was with us once or twice when we talked by Skype. We knew her mom, Irina as well. She teaches German at university so it wasn't hard to communicate. Kate and her mother have a close relationship, she calls her almost everyday. Simone will be happy to meet her in person. 

"Do you mind?" I asked him even though I was sure he wanted it as much as me.

"Of course I don't. I wanted to invite her too but I thought it would be too much for you, but as long as you suggest... mom loves her." 

So we agreed to ask her to come with us. My mother liked her from just few words they exchanged by Skype. Later Bill told her that I like her which made her even more happy. Now she is encouraging me in every conversation to ask her out. As if it was that easy.

By the time the movie finished Kate texted me that she would meet me at our place at midnight. 'Our place' that's how we called that tower from our first night out. 

 

Kate's POV

After gym I went home. I need to shower, change and go to office. We have a meeting with another department and I have to be here. I was thinking about me and Tom whole day. I cant deny that I feel something but I don't know what it is. I don't want to mistake like for love. I don't want to confuse him, I cant accept his kisses if I am not sure I'm not playing with him. I cant lose him.

You might think that going to office means wearing heels and below knee skirt and a skirt with costume but not in my case. Programmers there, dress like homeless people. So me wearing jeans, white shirt and a leather jacked can be considered as a dressed up.

I arrived at office. I haven't been here for so long. This place seems so unfamiliar to me even though I work here for more than year now. 

"Ladies first." A young man, I think the same age as me, opened a door for me. I nodded as a thank you and smiled. That was nice, I'm happy not everyone is a jerk like Chris in my company.

"Wow, look who's here! Someone bring a camera I want to capture this!" Steve joked and hugged me tightly. I think we are even closer now after that club accident. He is sure that Tom is my boyfriend and I didn't try to convince him in otherwise. It doesn't matter, I don't see him that often and he will for sure never see Tom again, so. 

"I had to google the address you know?" I joked back and we went to a meeting room, everyone buried their heads in laptops, I said hello but no one replied. This is the benefit of working with programmers, they just don't care about anything but computers. I'm sure they didn't notice that I haven't been there for weeks. 

"Hi !" A man that opened a door for me just waved. I waved back, so he works in my department, good. 

We sat around the table. It was a long two hour conversation about starting a new project and about programmers that should participate in it. Steve offered my candidacy and everyone agreed, they didn't know me personally, some of them didn't even know my name, but all of them know my nickname, which means they know all the projects I have done before, and that is all they need to know. Privacy comes first as I say.

Finally coffee-break came and I could relax a bit and think about new project. Suddenly that door-guy walked up to me.

"Hello, uhm, again?" I chuckled, he seems so awkward but he is attractive though.

"So you like hellos, don't you? " he blushed.

"I am really bad at face to face conversations, online is better." Typical programmer.

"It has it's benefits, I agree." I smiled politely and wanted to walk away when he lightly grabbed my arm. 

"I'm sorry, uhm, you probably don't know who I am but we worked together back in UK, if you remember." 

I glanced at him, I don't remember his face. I have worked only on two projects in London, I wonder which one he is talking about. Another thing about programming: you don't have to meet your team members in person, just being in touch with them is enough. It can be a chat, it can be a call, but the less you show your face, better it is.

"What project?" I asked suspiciously, he probably recognized me because of my username, none of my colleagues have seen my face in UK.

"The bank project, we were supposed to hack the old system they had and replace it with a new one, I heard your nickname and I knew it was you. You hacked the system alone, without any help! I was the one who replaced it with new one." He is excited. Now I remember him.

"Yeah, sure, I remember now! You were waiting for me the whole night to finish, weren't you?" He nodded, " I'm glad we work together now, you are a very good programist."

"Not as good as you! I heard a lot of stories about you, everyone knows you. Is it true that you also hacked-"

"I will not confirm anything you are about to ask me, you know that right?" How stupid, he literally asked me to confess in a crime.

"Yeah, sure, sorry, it's stupid." He scratched his head. His short brown hair. And those green eyes. He is handsome.

"I guess I will see you later then." I smiled and finally walked away, he is nice but so not my type. He is not manly, like Tom. Great. Now I think of Tom and his muscular body which I observed carefully this morning. I love workouts with him.

After meeting I texted Tom to meet. He agreed. I was on my way home when Georg called me.

"Hey, trainer, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey, meeting just finished, it wasn't as boring as it was supposed to be." I heard his giggles.

"Wanna have dinner with me? I will pick you up." 

"Yeah, okay, sure, I'm on my bike though, I will meet you somewhere." I got on my motorcycle and searched for my driving glasses.

"Going to a meeting on bike, how can you be so cool?" I laughed.

"I'm not even trying you know, it just happens." he laughed with me.

"In 30 minutes at Joe's cafe, what do you say?"

"Make it 20, I'm quite close to it." I put on my helmet.

"Deal."


	18. Darkness

Kate's POV

Georg was already at Joe's cafe when I came. Actually, the cafe is called Greens and Salads but the owner's name is Joe. I met her in gym, we used to work out together and then she started her own business. I know her well and she always asks me to visit her, so if I ever eat out, I always go to her place.

"Hey, I ordered you your favorite salad." Georg greeted me with a kiss on my cheek.

"Great, I'm hungry! How was your day?" I asked him as he pulled out a chair for me. Georg, always a gentleman.

"Boring, I was so tired after work out, I slept for few hours and now I'm starving."

"Your muscles still hurt?" Waitress came with the order, my favorite salad and his not so favorite 'green bowl'.

"Of course."

"Good."

"You love to see me suffer, don't you?" I nodded and we laughed.

"What's with your work? What was the meeting about?" he asked me and started eating with disgust. He is a burger lover.

"We are starting a new project, I will work on it with one guy, he knows me from UK. He is a skillful programmer so it won't be a problem."

"You like him?" He asked casually.

"As a person-no, as a programmer- I don't hate him." He chuckled.

After few more minutes of small talk, he told me about a director for music video.

"I found his work by accident. I called him and he seems a good guy, his name is John."

"Great, everyone approved him?"

"Yeah, Tom liked his videos, so I think we will hire him. What do you think?"

"It's not for me to decide, it's your video. Whoever you choose I will agree." 

After Dave I don't want to be involved in 'choosing a director' process, if boys think he is good, then he is good. 

"But your opinion also matters cause, you know, there will be some specific scenes in a video and you should feel comfortable with a person who's behind a camera." 

We were leaving cafe and Georg insisted on paying the bill. He walked me to a parking lot and we stopped at my bike.

"I understand that but to be honest I don't feel comfortable at all doing those 'specific scenes' as you called it, so it doesn't matter who is behind the camera, it still will be awkward for me." 

In that video I was supposed to make out with Tom and Bill, be half naked and extremely touchy with both of them. I don't think something will make it even more awkward.

"You shouldn't think about it, just remember it's not for real and do it. Easy." He smiled, Georg has the warmest smile, it calms me down.

"Yeah, easy, I wonder how you would feel kissing both brothers and walking half-naked in front of everyone, I don't think you can do it 'easy' ." he chuckled.

"So your problem is kissing both brothers? So if it was only Tom it would be fine then?" He looked right in my eyes, expecting an answer. Kissing Tom is fine? Not after what he did and said. It's not fine anymore. 

"What are you trying to say?" I glanced at him and got on my bike, about to start off.

"I'm just saying that you and Tom are close enough for you not to feel awkward around him." Again that smile.

"This is exactly why it's awkward, being close makes it even more uncomfortable." I didn't wait for his answer and started engine, waving at him. I saw him walking back to his car. 

I'm not sure in doing that video, before I thought it would be hard to kiss Bill, specially in front of cameras but now Tom... He messed me up.

 

Tom's POV

I parked my bike near the tower and saw hers next to it. Kate is here. I cant wait to invite her to Germany. I want her to meet my parents, my friends, my past. She is not interested in reading our old interviews or watching shows about us, she always asks us directly if she wants to know something. This is one more thing I like about her. Kate is not into rumors or someone's opinion about us, she prefers to know everything from us, I appreciate that.

"When did you come?" I asked her as soon as I climbed the stairs, they were in horrible condition, nearly ruined. She was standing there, looking at the ocean, moonlight falling on her long brown hair, lightning up her eyes and highlighting her pale, dollish skin. She looks like a painting.

"Few minutes ago." she turned around and smiled. I walked to her and hugged her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, just like on our first night here. 

"You shouldn't come here without me. The stairs are ruined, you could hurt yourself, besides it's too dark to stay alone, it's dangerous." I kissed her head, smell of her hair filling my lungs.

"I can take care of myself." Her voice cold and angry. " Did you know I took self-defense lessons?"

"No, when was that?" I wrapped my hands around her waist now.

"Three years ago, but I still remember them so beware." She pointed at my hands and I placed them back on her shoulders. She laughed. " Georg told me about the new director, John I think?"

"Yeah, he is a good one, you will like him, he is weird like you." She turned to face me and now she is caught in my arms.

"What you call weird, I call being myself." 

"And I like when you are being yourself." She smiled. "Next week me and Bill are going to Germany, in Loitsche, to visit Simone and Gordon. "

"You have a week off, right?" I nodded, "Good for you, you will see your friends and family and then back to work?"

"Yeah, and we wanted to... I wanted to invite you with us."

"Go with you to Germany?" Her eyes focused on mine.

"You can stay at our house, Simone wants to meet you in person and Gordon heard a lot about you too, so I thought why not? You don't want to?"

"No, no , I want to, of course, sure. Let's do this." I breathed out, she is coming, great.

"You will take a week off from work?"

"No, I will work from Germany, they won't let me go if I ask them, we started a new project." 

"Okay, have you ever been in Magdeburg?" 

"I didn't have time to see anything besides Berlin." I lit up a cigarette, her eyes locked on my lips. Spending a week with her under the same roof with my family, am I a masochist? She will like that place, it's a bit too cold for her but she will be surrounded with good people. 

"When we come back you will have a photo shoot, before filming or releasing video small promotion has to be done." She looked away, she seems upset. "What is it?"

"Photo shoots, promotions, music videos, directors, all that is so not me. Don't get me wrong, I want to help you and do that video with you. I just doubt myself." 

"You can do it. It's not as hard as you think or as it looks like, director will help you during set, don' think you have a freedom to do anything, he will give you strict instructions, same with photographer, he will show you how to turn your head and where to look at. Probably we will do an interview after we are done with filming, I want you to do it with us." her eyes widened, " and don't say no. All that is nothing compared to fans. You are already the center of attention. They ask a lot about you."

"Really? Why you didn't tell me that? What do they ask?" I'm not sure if she is excited or surprised.

"They text Bill all the time, asking who you are and why we have so many pictures with you, they make comments on your profile too, haven't you seen them?"

"No, I stopped using Instagram after Bill posted a picture of me and people started following me. I don't even check it anymore." 

"Anyway, some of them like you, some of them don't. What do you think of doing an interview with us before the release?" 

Kate cant see that or she doesn't want to but she is born for cameras. Her looks, her attitude is everything a model needs. She will attract a lot of attention, a person with eyes like hers, cant stay unnoticed.

"Let's film the video first, then we will see." I nodded, no need to push her or she will refuse right now.

"It must be cold in Germany." She hugged me and placed her chin on my shoulder, I immediately hold her tightly, not wanting to let her go. 

"It is. I will warm you, don't worry." she smiled.

"Oh, I hoped you have a heating there, but if that's everything you can offer..." I chuckled. 

It was around 2 a.m when we came to her house. There is nothing I want as much as to cuddle with her in bed. Who would have thought that I would ever need someone's cuddles. She changed me a lot.

"I will sleep on a couch tonight, you can take bedroom." She said to me and walked out of bedroom with a blanket and a pillow.

"What? why?" 

"Just tonight okay? No big deal." she took off her jacket.

"What? No! Yesterday you gave me a permission for a lifetime to sleep next to you and now you are taking a couch?" I'm confused, yesterday everything was fine, even after fight she didn't push me away.

"Tom, this night is an exception, I-" I interrupted her.

"Okay, what did I do? What did I say this time? Tell me." 

"Oh god, can you stop freaking out? You did nothing wrong, everything's cool, I just... I feel a little sick and I prefer sleeping alone." Wait a minute...

"Sick? Are you on your period or something?" Her jaw dropped when I asked that.

" I cant believe you just asked me that. It's none of your business!" I laughed.

"So you want to sleep alone cause you are on your period but embarrassed to tell me directly?" She blushed.

"It's not your business ! "

If I learnt something about women, it's that you shouldn't argue with them when they have a period. Don't make them angry and just in case don't breathe too often cause it might annoy them as well.

"Okay, okay, not my business, I get it, sorry. I will take a couch." I took of my shirt and sat next to her.

"No you are a guest here, you should take a bedroom." 

"A guest? Are you serious? I practically live here! Bullshit, you feel sick, sleep in your bed." She smiled and kissed my cheek. Now she doesn't look as if she wants to kill me. She turned off the light in a living room and I heard her walking to her room.

"Kate." I called her.

"hmm?"

"If you need something wake me up." 

She didn't respond but I swear I saw her smile in a complete darkness.


	19. Confusion

Kate's POV

I woke up at around 9 a.m because of pain in my stomach. Usually, I don't even feel my period but this time it's killing me! I need food, medicines, shower and sleep. That's how I feel today.

I walked out of my bedroom, dressed casually and saw Tom still on my couch, he was awake though. I wonder how uncomfortable that night was for him. But I couldn't let him hug me from behind when I'm in a condition like this. 

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"Yeah, but with you it would be better." And he gave me a wink. " How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts and I want to die, but first let's have breakfast!" He chuckled and jumped out of blankets, he was wearing only boxers, I must admit he looks good, even hot! God, what am I thinking?! Focus!

"You like what you see?" He gave me that cocky smile, probably I was staring too much and he noticed.

"No, you need to grow some muscles and your biceps looks not so promising." I turned on my personal trainer mode, hope it will help.

"Really? How about that?" He pointed on his underwear, " Does that looks promising?"

"Oh, god, shut up and help me." I blushed. I think he noticed. 

"I need shower first, you mind?" I shook my head from side to side, pointing him from where to grab the towels. 

"But I don't have any changing clothes for you. Bill took everything with him." Bill used to leave some of his clothes and private stuff at my place, so whenever he wanted to stay for night, he had everything here.

"It's okay, I wouldn't fit in his clothes anyway. " He said and walked into bathroom. 

I started doing breakfast. I decided to make some french toasts, fresh orange juice for me and Tom probably wants coffee. I was busy with cracking eggs when I heard a phone ring. 

"Oh, it's not mine..." I mumbled to myself and saw Tom's phone on the couch. "It must be Bill." I assumed and was about to answer when I saw name'Rachel' on the screen. Probably she is a journalist, Tom mentioned something about doing promotions and that he had to arrange all the meetings in advance, I answered the call only to tell her Tom would call back when that woman almost screamed in my ear.

"TOM! Where the hell are you? Why are you ignoring me?" She was angry, like really angry.

"I'm sorry, Tom is-"

"What? Who the fuck are you?" And she wasn't exactly nice. Definitely not a journalist.

"Tom is taking a shower, I will ask him to call you back." I tried to answer as calmly as possible, what if she's someone important.

"What? He is doing what? Who are you?"

"I'm a friend." At least I think so...

"Yeah, right, sure! Where is he? At his place?" She is asking too many questions.

"No, at mine, why? And who are you?" 

"Un-fucking-believable, what an asshole! I'm his girlfriend! Tell him to call me back, you hear me?"

"Yes, of course, goodbye." I hang the phone.

His girlfriend. 

Tom has a girlfriend. 

Tom has a girlfriend and he kissed me. 

Tom has a girlfriend and he didn't tell me.

 

All kinds of thoughts coming to my head. I'm not even sure what I feel. Am I angry?Disappointed? Jealous? I'm not sure what is that feeling. I think I'm hurt. But why? He is not my boyfriend and we are not in any kind of relationship, besides friendship. Like a really close friendship. But he shouldn't have done all that if he had a girlfriend. He shouldn't have slept in my house, shouldn't have kissed me, shouldn't have treated me specially.... I think I know what I feel.

Tom walked out of bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. I didn't even glanced at his naked torso. Now it feels wrong. 

"You look like you saw a ghost, what happened?" He asked me and took another towel to dry his hair.

"Nothing, your phone rang while you were in a shower and I answered it." I said and placed a phone on a table.

"Was it Bill?What did he want? Let me guess, he's bored and wants us to go and enterntain him." He laughed.

"No it wasn't, it was your girlfriend." He turned around with eyes wide open, probably upset that I found it out or angry that I answered the phone. "Rachel, I believe." 

"What? Why did you pick up? And what do you mean my girlfriend?" He is angry.

"Sorry, I didn't know about her so I answered, I wouldn't do it if I knew who she was. I told her you are in a shower and she got angry, I didn't mean to upset her." I don't want to come between them, she for sure thought that he was cheating on her. In fact, he kissed me and it can count as cheating, but still, it's nothing compared to what she might have imagined. But what about the feelings? He said he feels something towards me. I guess he never did.

"It's okay. But she isn't my girlfriend, she is-" Now it was my phone that rang and interrupted him. I picked up.

-"Hi, Steve!"

-"Hello, how are you? Is it to early for a call?"

-"Oh, come on, as if you never called me in the middle of night." he chuckled.

-" Yeah, right, anyway, I want you to come to an office, it's about a new project, we need help."

-"I just woke up! I'll be in two hours!" I complained. 

-"Please make it one hour! Mike cant start without you."

-"Who is Mike?"

-"You worked with him in UK, remember?" Yeah, the door-guy. We are together in that project.

-"Okay, I'll be there." And he hang up. Tom was already dressed when he came back to kitchen, I didn't even notice him leave.

"I made you coffee." He smiled, and silence. We finished breakfast without saying a word, until finally Tom started a conversation.

"Kate, about that call, Rachel isn't my girlfriend, she is no one, I mean she is someone but not for me, it's not like this." Why is he trying to justify himself?

"Tom, it's okay. You don't have to explain to me anything. I'm just sorry that I answered and made her worry, that's it." He looks at me coldly. Was it really a big deal to answer his phone?

He was about to say something when I interrupted him. " Look, I have to go, they need me in the office, lock the door when you leave." I grabbed my keys and I was about to kiss his cheek when I suddenly stopped and decided not to. Now that I know he has a girlfriend, I won't be so touchy with him, he might get it wrong and I'm not gonna ruin his relationship. But what I feel... I feel...

I got on my bike and drove to the office. Of course, Tom has a girlfriend. It was stupid to think he was into me. He is just one more guy who wants to hurt me. It has been like this whole my life. A lot of boys who wanted me but didn't love me. Just because Tom was nice to me, at least most of the time, means nothing. Again he hurt me. 

 

Tom's POV

I couldn't believe in what just happened. She wasn't supposed to find out about Rachel. And what the fuck is wrong with Rachel? How could she say I'm his boyfriend? We do nothing but fuck each other. That's it. That's the relationship we have. And what did Kate mean I don't have to explain? She forgot about that night? She doubts I have feelings for her?

Actually, now she probably doesn't trust me anymore. She thinks I lied to her. That I had girlfriend all this time. But she didn't seem angry with me. Rather, she was really worried that she messed up something between me and Rachel. What if I got her wrong? What if she doesn't have feelings for me?

I called Bill and asked him to come over at Kate's place. He was there in like 30 minutes.

"I didn't have breakfast, you better have something for me!" He yelled from the door and went straight to kitchen. Kate left some french toasts. I followed him and made him coffee.

"Thanks Tommy. What's up with you? You look confused or something..." Bill asked me.

"Something happened, but first promise me you won't get mad." I knew his opinion about Rachel. He hates her.

"Now when you say it I'm already mad! What did you do? Did you make her cry again?" He was asking about Kate.

"No, I didn't! What happened was that, I was in a shower when Rachel called and Kate picked up the phone. It would be okay if Rachel didn't tell her she is my girlfriend." Bill widened his eyes, he is about to explode.

"THAT BITCH SAID WHAT?" yeah, he is mad.

"Calm down okay! That's not the whole story." I raised my hands in defense.

"I hope Kate kicked your ass and made you understand that you are an asshole!" He crossed his arms.

"That's the problem! She didn't! She wasn't angry or anything, she didn't even yell at me! She said she was sorry because she told Rachel I was in a shower and she was worried that Rachel is upset because of it." Bill was as surprised as me, " I don't understand her, I mean, I get it I explained to her she wasn't my girlfriend but not only she didn't believe it but also she said nothing! Like nothing! Why she didn't kick my ass? Why she didn't call me an asshole? Why was she so calm?"

"Okay, now you calm down! Relax. I don't know if it's good or bad that she's not angry." 

"Yeah, me neither, that's why I called you, you know her mood better than I do. You tell me!" I sat down on a chair next to him. If someone can clear out the story, it is my brother. He understands her completely. 

"Tom, I'm not sure. I -"

"You think she doesn't care about me? That she lied when she said she had feelings? Why she didn't react?" I was frustrated.

"I'm not sure, Tom! She wouldn't lie to you. She for sure has feelings but I don't know. Are you sure she didn't believe that Rachel is not your girlfriend?"

"I am. She said I don't have to explain anything and that she is sorry." Bill turned away, he was staring outside the window when he finally spoke.

"She thinks you lied to her. She thinks you used her just like all the other guys do. She didn't get mad because she was hurt. She wasn't jealous because if I know something for sure is that she will never run after a guy. Never. Even if it's you Tom. I'm sorry but if she thinks you don't give a fuck about her, then she won't give a fuck about you." 

Bill must be right. Kate will never chase anyone. She always lets people go. She never forces anyone to stay with her. Even if she says she doesn't want to be alone.

"Are you sure in that?" Bill nodded. " What should I do?"

"All you can do is give her a better explanation. Talk to her today. Make a dinner for her, pick a movie and then just talk to her. Maybe it will work." He didn't sound so sure. 

"Okay, I will do it. Dinner, movie... I can do it. But what if she doesn't believe me? What is she won't trust me?" My voice sounds so desperate, I cant even remember when was the last time I was so desperate.

"Then I'm sorry but you will lose her, Tom. If she thinks you used her, she won't forgive you. Kate is different from other girls you and I met before. I told you." I nodded, " I told you not to screw up anything. Did she agree to come to Germany with us?"

"Yes, she did. You think she will come if she hates me?" 

"She will never hate you. She loves you, I'm sure she does. I can tell. It's just she doesn't know it yet. And instead of helping her to find out, you hurt her and made her doubt your feelings to her."

Again, he is right.

"I will talk to her." I will make her listen to me and I will explain myself. I cant lose her because of a stupid bitch who is obsessed with me. 

We spent some time organizing dinner, Bill helped me to pick a movie, I even cleaned up the living room a bit and used one of her candles to make it smell nice. As if it will make her trust me. Bill texted her and she said she would come back at around 6 in the evening. All I can do is wait.


	20. Used

Tom's POV

It was around 7 p.m when Kate came back. I cooked pasta and ordered her favorite salad from the cafe. Dinner, movie and talk - that was my plan for the evening.

"Everything was so delicious! I loved it!" She said as she sipped from cup, " Why Bill didn't stay?"

"He had some work to do. But good thing is we have a movie to watch!" I stood up and started cleaning the kitchen and Kate helped me.

"I'm kind of tired. I don't know about the movie." She said and glanced at me. Any other evening I wouldn't insist, but today I had a plan. So we have to watch a movie!

"You will like it, Leonardo DiCaprio is playing." Her eyes opened wide when I mentioned him. She loves his movies, what can I say.

"You should have said that before! " I chuckled. We went into a living room and I turned on the movie called 'Shutter Island', Kate has seen it thousand times but as long as Leonardo DiCaprio is still playing the main character, I guess she can watch it thousand times more.

She made a popcorn and sat next to me on a couch. She isn't angry, or jealous, nothing. She acts as usual. Maybe I'm overreacting and she believed me after all?

After an hour watching a movie in silence, I wrapped my arm around her waist, making her lean on my shoulder. It's kind of a habit already. I always do it when we watch something. But this time she didn't let me. As soon as she felt my touch she jumped up and went into the bathroom. In a minute she was back but this time she sat far away from me. 

"What is it?" I asked her, her face completely emotionless.

"Nothing." 

"Oh, come on talk to me already! " I'm about to explode.

"I'm talking to you! I'm just watching a movie right now, what got on you?" She asked surprised, her tone is irritating me.

"What got on me? Don't pretend that nothing happened. Just say what you wanna say and finish it." I paused the movie and faced her. I looked in her eyes, she is scattered.

"I have nothing to say to you." Those words... I said them to her once.

"Don't torture me, Kate! You think Rachel is my girlfriend but she is not! I don't have a girlfriend and I didn't have one for ages! I swear!" I noticed a smile forming on her face. An evil one.

"And why do I care about that, huh?" Her look as cold and strict as her voice. " It's not my business, what kind of reaction you expect from me?"

Kate is careless. She is just like me. She has a huge wall built around her, that's how she protects herself. But she can also attack. She can make you regret your own existence just by a look. And now I'm suffering from the consequences of messing with her.

"I want you to yell at me! Tell me I'm an asshole! Tell me you didn't deserve to be lied to! Tell me you hate me and tell me to fuck off and never come near you again!" My voice sounds desperate. Her silence is killing me inside.

"Tom, I'm not gonna do any of that, wanna know why?" I nodded, " Because I'm not mad at you, I'm not jealous and I don't hate you! I believe she isn't your girlfriend. Now I do. But when I hear her calling herself your girlfriend suddenly I felt... I felt used." My eyes opened wide as she said that. " I thought you lied to me when you said you had feelings for me. But I thought about this for a while and decided to believe you. I'm still not sure what feelings you have, but I don't have any rights to get in your business. I don't care who is Rachel. That has nothing to do with me."

Kate is also a very rational person. It's not that easy to understand what she feels. But she takes time. She takes time to reconsider the situation and she never makes impulsive decisions. Even if it looks impulsive she probably thought about it for a long time. I'm not sure what is better : for her to be angry at me or for her to feel used because of me. I hurt her. 

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Are you serious? You shouldn't apologize! You didn't do anything. And in fact nothing happened and I don't understand why are we having that conversation right now? Because I didn't sit next to you on the couch?" She asked with a sarcastic voice.

"You didn't let me hug you, like I always do." I looked down as I said that. Now if I think about it I overreacted. I made her feel used but she handled that herself. She didn't blame me for that.

"Tom, I really wanted to go to the bathroom. That' it. " I calmed down. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" I leaned my back on a couch, completely relaxed. Storm is over.

"I told you a lot about my past, I don't tell that to everyone, not even Bill knows everything, you saw me crying and you saw my eyes. No one has seen that besides you and my mom. I let you in my life and I even trust you to water my plants!" She said jokingly and I chuckled as she mentioned that, then she suddenly hold my hand, " I trust you Tom. I will believe in everything you say, I will trust every single word you say, only because I know you won't lie to me. " 

Her words melted my heart. She feels exactly what I feel for her. No one trusts me like her, besides my brother, but this is different. I don't want to disappoint her. I leaned forward and cupped her face in my hands, her eyes were shining, her smile felt like a sunshine. I want to kiss her so bad. I leaned a bit more, just to see her reaction.

"I also consider you a man of his words." I felt her breath on my skin as she said that. She reminded me about a promise I gave her. About not kissing her until we know our feelings. I nodded as I agreed to her. I didn't know she had such a good opinion about me. I moved back and she placed her head on my lap, I cover her with a blanket. I started caressing her hair, it was soft like a cotton. Her body is so small compared to mine. How do I stop hurting her? How do I stop breaking her from inside?

"Tom..." she looked up at me.

"Hmm?"

"Press the fucking play button!" She said that in the cutest way possible and I couldn't hold my laughs. I found a remote and pressed play. I better not get between her and Leonardo DiCaprio. 

 

It was about 11 p.m when movie was over, I thought we would go to sleep but she had a better idea.

"How about we go to your place? I want to see Bill and plus we can discuss the holidays in Germany!" She is excited about Germany, I'm glad.

"Great idea! Maybe we should buy some food on our way?" She nodded.

"We should ! He must be starving! 

We went to my apartment with two large pizzas. Bill immediately started planning what she should wear in Germany. In the end Kate gave up and agreed for Bill to pack her luggage. I hope she won't run away from the airport when she sees all the cameras and fans following us.


	21. Day One

Tom's POV

We just landed in Germany. However, we had to fly to Berlin first and then take a train to Leipzig. This was to confuse paparazzi, they would think we are in Berlin and wouldn't bother us in my hometown. The challenge was to make sure Kate won't freak out when she sees all the cameras and fans screaming. I warned her about that but I don't think she is mentally ready. 

Three of us waited for our luggage, Bill had 4 huge suitcases, while me and Kate had one each. In the beginning Kate had three, because Bill packed her luggage but she was sure she wouldn't wear 15 different outfits in a week so she took only one. When the bags arrived I took mine and hers in both my hands and Bill had to use a cart. As we walked to the entrance I could already hear the girls screaming. I noticed Kate backed off a bit and her eyes widened from a noise outside.

"Don't worry, put on your sunglasses and make sure no one comes close to you." I warned her, she nodded and followed me. 

Camera flashes, people screaming, girls asking us for an autographs. Kate was so confused, I felt her hand grabbing back of my shirt and hiding behind me, Bill glanced at us. We stopped to sign some pictures and take few photos. 

"Who is she?"

"Is she with Tom? Are they dating?"

"Why is she holding on his shirt?"

"Tom is carrying her bag!" 

"I saw her in Bill's instagram stories. She's with Bill."

I heard fans and paparazzi talking and asking about her. That picture of her holding on me will for sure get into tabloids in a few minutes. She didn't say a word until we finally walked out and I stopped a taxi for us.

"Is it always like this?" Kate asked us, she looks surprised and terrified at the same time.

"Well, only in Europe, we are not that famous in U.S.A." Bill explained to her and got on a pasanger sit next to the driver.

"You did well." I caressed her hand as she was sitting next to me, still looking at the entrance.

Bill told driver the address of the cafe we were going to. We had a bit more than two hours before train and we all wanted a breakfast.

"They asked me so many questions, those guys with cameras." She looked at me now.

"Good that you didn't answer. In case you see any of them approaching you just remember to never talk to them and always wear sunglasses when you are out. They better not see your eyes." I told her and she nodded. She seems a bit scared. 

"If they see your eyes they will make a huge story out of it. Trust me you won't like it. I'm worried what they will write about you and Tom." Bill was referring to Kate holding me and walking so close to me. She looked down, I can tell she feels guilty.

"I'm sorry, I did it without thinking. " I hold her hand tighter as she said that, sort of calming her down.

"Oh, sweetie don't apologize, I didn't mean it that way. They would write something sooner or later. Plus Tom carried your bag." Now he snapped at me. 

"So it's my fault. Okay, we got it. Sorry for being a gentleman. " I said it in a childish way which made both of them laugh. I think even driver laughed with them. 

We've spent more than hour in the cafe and then went to the train station. Kate has never been on train here. She was looking forward to see the views. 

"Miss your ticket, please." A controller asked Kate on our way to sits. I booked a private space in the train, so no one would annoy us. 

After we all showed the tickets and placed our luggage we found our sits and waited for the train to start.

"How long it will take?" Kate asked me. Her voice is sleepy.

"Less than two hours, you can lean on me and sleep if you want to." I wrapped my hand around her shoulders. Bill looked at me and smiled wide.

"I guess I can try." She placed herself comfortably on my side and for some time she was looking outside the window, checking the views, then she slowly closed her eyes, I felt her breath on my neck. Bill was also trying to sleep. I'm for sure not getting any of it.

 

Finally we arrived in Leipzig. This time no one was waiting for us outside. Again I stopped a taxi and we left to my house. Bill and Kate sat together on the back, while I took the front sit. They were both sleepy and trying hard not to fall asleep again.

I opened a door for Kate, holding a hand for her to lean on, she stepped out and gave me the warmest smile ever. Seeing her in front of my house, in a surrounding which is so familiar to me, made me happy. It was a good idea to bring her with us. I want her to know more about my life. 

I took our bags and we walked to the door when my mom opened it and I saw Gordon standing next to her.

"My boys!" She exclaimed and gave two of us the biggest hug, so did Gordon. " I missed you so much!" We exchanged few welcoming words and I looked at Kate, she was waiting for us to introduce her.

"Home sweet home!" Bill clapped his hands and I took Kate's hand and made her walk in front of me.

"And this Kate, my...our friend!" I said to my parents. "This is Simone, my mom, even though you know her already and Gordon, my step-dad." 

My mom hugged her before she managed to say a word. Gordon shook her hand.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you in person! You are just as beautiful as boys told me!" My mom said to her and started observing her in details.

"Thank you. I'm happy to be here." Kate politely answered her and we made our way inside the house. Gordon helped me with luggage while Bill took Kate inside.

"Mom, you didn't have to prepare all that!" I heard Bill's voice and noticed a table for five, full of food.

"Of course I had to! We have a special guest after all!" She looked at Kate one more time and I noticed she was staring at her eyes. I've sent her a picture of her and they saw each other in Skype too, but nothing can compare to seeing her eyes in person. They send shivers through your whole body.

We took our sits at the table and Kate was confused as she didn't know where it would be appropriate to sit. I smiled, as if it matters. I pulled out a chair for her, next to mine and pointed to have a sit. She did so and now she was sitting between me and Bill, with my parents in front of us. 

Mom passed her everything that was on the table, Kate kindly agreed to try what she cooked. Even though, I know Kate doesn't eat pretty much anything from what mom prepared she still didn't want to be rude. I appreciate that.

"So Kate, I've heard you work as a programmer?" Mom asked her.

"Yes, I do, cyber-security field."

"And you also worked in Berlin, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, almost two years ago. Then I got an offer from UK and later from LA." She smiled and continued eating potato salad.

"How interesting. What about your family? Tell us, please." Gordon asked her and I noticed how she felt a bit awkward about that question.

"Oh, come on is that an interview or what?" I exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"Nonsense, it's not an interview but we deserve to know more about a girl you're dating." My mom stated and my eyes opened wide, so did Kate's. She glanced at me, waiting for reaction. What Bill told them about us? Did he really say we are dating?

"We are not dating." Kate said as politely as possible.

"Yet." Bill finished the sentence for her and we both sighted. My mom noticed the tension and continued with her question.

"So the family?"

"Yeah, uhm, my mom is a professor at university, she teaches German. My dad, was a biker and owned some small businesses in town, he passed away." She said in a sad voice.

"I'm so sorry darling, I didn't know that." My mom reached her hand to hold hers.

"It's okay, it happened six years ago. Accident on the road." 

For a while we were silent, until I heard a phone ring.

"It's not mine" Bill said.

"oh, no, it's mine." Kate looked at screen and her eyes widened. " It's Steve." She glanced at us and then at my parents who had no idea what she was talking about, she noticed that and explained "My boss. I didn't tell him I'm in Germany." 

"He never called you that often before, what is it?" I asked her.

"It's because of the new project, I told you we started it. But, anyway, Bill ! You have to answer and tell him something."

"What? Me? What should I say?" 

"I don't know, just say something, if I answer he will ask me to go to office, if I decline he will come to my house." Meanwhile Steve stopped calling and we all breathed out when he called again.

"I have no idea what to say! " Bill said and glanced at me, "Tom should answer him! Steve thinks he is your boyfriend anyway." Now everyone looked at me, I noticed mom and Gordon exchanging satisfied looks and smiling at Kate.

"Okay, fine, give it to me, what do you want me to say?" I took a phone from her hand.

"Tell him I'm sick, or dying, anything!" I chuckled.

I picked up a phone and heard Steve's angry voice.

"Kate! Where are you? I told you to always answer my calls, specially now that we have a new project!"

"Uhmm, Steve, it's me Tom." His voice calmed down a bit, I think he is kind of scared of me. After that club.

"Oh, Tom, sorry, where is your girlfriend? I called her before but her phone was off!" 

"Steve, you know, she is sick." I glanced at Kate. " She got food poisoned and now has a high temperature and won't leave the toilet." Kate gave me a light punch on the arm as everyone else chuckled. "It's really bad, so I don't think she can help you."

"That's horrible! Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, yeah, she fall asleep."

"Okay, just tell her I called and tell her to check her mail. I've sent her some files. Take care of her."

"Of course, bye." And I hang up.

"What did he say?" Kate asked me.

"He wants you to check mails, he sent you some files." She nodded.

"You ran away from your boss?" Gordon asked her. 

"Yeah, he wouldn't let me go if I asked so... I had to. He is used to it, no worries." We all laughed as she said that.

"And if you are not dating why he thinks Tom is your boyfriend?" My mom looked curiously at her. I'm sure Kate doesn't want to talk about that club accident so I quickly changed the subject.

"Tomorrow we will meet Andreas and others just to hang out, what are your plans?" 

"Me and Gordon work till 6 in the evening, we wanted to take a holiday and spend more time with you and Kate but it didn't work." My mom and Gordon work in the same company, I'm glad we will have some time alone, the fact that they ask her so many questions is disturbing me. 

We finished dinner and helped my mom to clean everything, we had a hot tea and coffee in the yard, I think we talked about everything. Mostly about Kate. I'm sure Bill told them something they shouldn't know. 

"You guys must be tired!" My mom exclaimed. "Tom! Show Kate her bedroom, I think she wants to sleep." She said to her and rubbed her back. I like that Simone treats her so well, Kate seems to enjoy it too.

I took her bag and walked with her upstairs, she would sleep in a guestroom. I wanted her to stay in our bedroom but it wasn't the best idea after all.

"So this will be your room." I opened the door for her and turned on the light. She smiled kindly. "Bathroom is over there, and our room is at the end of the hall, you can come anytime."

"This looks nice." She walked to the window, " And I like the view, I think I can even climb on the roof."

"Yeah, but better not risk it." She smiled again. "Do you need anything else?" I dropped the bag close to the bed. I was leaning on the door when suddenly she came up to me and hugged me, wrapping her hands around my neck. I didn't even react from surprise.

"I'm good. Thank you for bringing me here, I enjoyed today." And she stepped back. I managed to smile and left her room. My heart beating faster.

I walked downstairs to take the rest of our luggage and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked everyone.

"No, nothing. Your mom really liked your girlfriend." Gordon told me and patted my back.

"She isn't my girlfriend! Bill! What did you say to them?" Bill put his hands up in defense.

"Only truth! I told them how you are not leaving her house and how she likes spending time with you." They all laughed at his remark.

"Oh, come on! Don't embarrasse me in front of her. And you should quit asking so many questions, she feels uncomfortable." I told mom.

"Honey, I didn't mean to. I want to know everything about her, you spend all your time with her." She smiled at me. " And also I want grandchildren!" Everyone laughed as I rolled my eyes.

Of course they are curios about her, there is nothing that's not mysterious about Kate. Everything makes you wonder. I want to show her my world, the one I love the most, before she sees another one. The one that's called fame. Which is full of gossips, fake people and lies.


	22. Day Two

Kate's POV

My body is shivering with cold. Why is it so cold in here? I had a huge blanket all over me and I was wearing a long sleeve shirt with the warmest socks I own. I didn't wear pants though, cause I cant sleep in them. I opened my eyes and looked around my room. 

My bed was huge, enough for two people to fit comfortable, a huge window behind it, I could see a tree hamming the glass. The room itself is bright, walls are soft beige color, I even have my own bathroom here. A white wooden desk next to the door and same style closet. I like the room. Only it's really cold. 

I think I went to sleep at around 3 a.m. I checked the files Steve has sent me. Mike is asking my opinion on every single detail and it irritates me a lot. I checked the clock, it's 11 a.m already. I heard some noises from downstairs. I got up and immediately took my towels, shampoo, shower gel, lotion and rushed into the bathroom. I didn't take a shower yesterday, I was too tired. 

I undressed and stepped into the shower, but water wasn't running. Fuck. Why stuff like this happen to me? I have bad luck with water, electricity and internet. I wrapped a towel around me, took my stuff and walked through the hall, directly to boys room. I know they have a connected bathroom here. 

I knocked but no one answered, I thought it was okay to just enter, the room was empty. I guess they are downstairs having breakfast. I checked if water worked in their bathroom and finally managed to have a shower. At least hot water will warm me up. 

I wrapped a towel around me, I forgot my sleepers outside so I had to walk barefoot. I opened a door and saw Tom standing in front of his bed, he didn't see me cause I was facing his back, he's not wearing a shirt, only some sweatpants. I like his muscular body.

"Hey." I said to him and he jumped from surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He is confused and he's staring at me, looking up and down. As if he has never seen me before.

"I couldn't turn on water in my bathroom so I used yours. Is it okay? You weren't here so I couldn't ask." He looked away and searched for a shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I just... I didn't expect that." Again he is checking me out. I looked down at myself to make sure everything is covered and he cant see through my towel. I cant explain why is he staring so much. 

"Okay, I'll go get dressed and see you downstairs..." I stepped forward but I slipped, because I was barefoot, I was about to fall when I felt strong hands around my waist. Tom caught me.

"You okay?" He asked, I looked in his eyes, his face is so close to mine, I can feel his breath. My heart beats faster. I stood up on my feet and tightened my grip on a towel, for it not to fall.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." He moved away and I put on my sleepers. I was about to walk out when he stopped me.

"Gordon is out there, fixing the light. Wait till he leaves, he might get a wrong idea." He told me and I went back to him. I cant just stand here in my towel. In a minute or two I started shivering with cold again. Tom noticed it.

"You are cold. I will give you something, wait." He searched through his wardrobe.

"It's better if you just go to my bedroom and bring me clothes. I left them on my bed. " He nodded.

"Just wait here." He walked out and closed the door. I sat on his bed. It was still warm. I remembered I also left my underwear under the clothes. Shit. It'll be awkward when he sees it. 

After a minute I heard him walking to the door and exchanging few words with Gordon. 

"Here you go." He passed me my clothes. "I told Gordon you are in my room helping me with laptop, so it's okay." I nodded. I stood up to start dressing but I noticed Tom still standing in front of me and still staring at me. I decided to get dressed in a bathroom as he for sure didn't understand that he had to leave.

I got dressed in black skinny pants, warm sweater, which Bill bought me and some warm socks. I took my stuff with me and as I walked out, I saw Tom sitting on a bed, looking amused.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. He just nodded, smiling at me. I was about to leave when he called me.

"Hey, Kate." I turned around, "Nice underwear by the way." I sticked out my tongue and walked away. Not looking back, I blushed as I realized he saw my Hello Kitty underwear. I need to buy sexier ones.

Tom's POV

Holy shit. What the fuck just happened? Seeing her in my bedroom half naked is something I could only wish for. The bathroom smells like her. My whole room smells like her now. It would be so weird if Gordon saw her walking out of my room in a towel. Nothing would stop them calling her my girlfriend after that. 

I changed my clothes and went downstairs, me and Bill waited for Kate to have a breakfast together. Mom covered the table as she walked down.

"Good Morning!" She said to all of us and sat next to me.

"Morning, sweetie, you slept well?" Bill asked her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I did. But can I ask for one more blanket? It's kind of cold." 

"Yes, honey, sure, Bill will give you one. Are you cold right now?" My mom rubbed her arm.

"No, now it's fine, it was kind of cold at night." She smiled at her and poured some coffee for me.

"She is always cold, nothing can warm her up." I said to mom as she looked worried.

"Except you." Bill joked and everyone laughed while I rolled my eyes.

We had a nice breakfast, just three of us, while Simone and Gordon got ready to leave for work.

"Kate, Bill told me this morning that you are also a personal trainer?" Gordon asked her. Actually Gordon and Kate have way more in common then they think. 

"Yes, I am but I've never worked as one. I just have a license and I also help Georg and sometimes Tom." She glanced at me.

"Actually, I'm kind of trying to lose some weight, you think you can help me with that? I run every morning but it never lasts long." Kate widened her eyes from excitement.

"Yes of course! I would love that! I'll run with you tomorrow and help you with rest, program, diet everything!" Me and Bill looked at each other with amused faces.

"That would be great! I'm a beginner so be easy with me!" Gordon said jokingly.

"You have no idea what you signed for." I told him and he laughed, poor Gordon. She will kill him for sure. 

Today we are meeting Andreas, Sam and Andrew. Me, Bill and Andreas grew up together. He is a very close friend to me and I told him everything about Kate. I didn't show him the picture but I'm sure he has seen her on Instagram. We are going to a cafe, which Sam's family owns. It used to be our favorite place back in school days. Tonight Georg is coming to Leipzig and the night after Gustav will arrive too. I guess we will hang out together in one of our houses as in good old times.

We are on our way to a cafe and I'm nervous. Not because I'll see my friends but because I will introduce Kate to them. What if they act weird and she won't like it? Or something will go wrong and oh, god I need to stop stressing about everything.

I saw them sitting on our table as we walked in and they waved at us.

"Hey! Guys! How are you?" We all hugged and welcomed each other.

"Those hoodies look ridiculous on you!" Andreas told us. Me and Bill had a serious cover, with hoodies and glasses, I forced Kate to wear sunglasses too. She took them off as we entered and I noticed all three of them staring at her, jaws dropped.

"And this is Kate, our friend." I introduced her and she smiled nicely, even though I noticed she felt uncomfortable cause guys were staring. "This is Andreas, Sam and Andrew." She shook their hands and we took a sit. Kate sat between Bill and Andreas.

"We ordered some drinks for you, but I didn't know what Kate would like so I ordered coffee for her." Andreas said to us and glanced at Kate. She just nodded.

"So how have you been here without us? What's new? What's good?" I asked them.

"Sam and Andrew have girlfriends now, I'm still single." Andreas winked at Kate but she avoided his look and locked her eyes on me instead, sort of asking me to help her out. "What about you guys?"

"We are shooting a music video in two weeks, Kate will play a main role." Bill told him.

"Oh, that's so cool, are you a model or something?" Sam asked her.

"No, no. Never done stuff like these before. " She smiled and waitress brought us our drinks. They ordered latte for Kate. She hates it but again thanked them, trying not to be rude.

"And do you have a boyfriend?" Andreas asked her and I stepped on his leg, warning him to stop hitting on her.

"No." Kate answered coldly. "Enough about me, tell me how you guys know each other?" She changed the subject and for a while we talked about us becoming friends and all the funny and stupid stories. Kate laughed with us and I could tell she enjoyed spending time with them. Bill was showing her something on a phone when suddenly Andreas asked her:

"Hey, I wanted to ask before but, what's wrong with your eyes?" 

Kate's happy mood changed in a second. She got upset from the question. I'm sure in any other situation she would turn on her bitchy mode but as long as she was with our friends she faked a smile and just ignored him. I, on the other hand, was fed up with Andreas stupidnes.

"There is nothing wrong with her eyes. Stop being an asshole." I growled at him and Kate nodded at me, kind of saying thank you.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to." 

"Nevermind." Again Kate being polite.

After two or three hours we said our goodbyes and went home. Gordon and Simone were waiting for us to have dinner.

"Welcome back! How was your day?" Mom asked her.

"It was nice, I met the boys. I didn't see Leipzig though." Kate smiled and took a piece of bread.

"We will fix that tomorrow." Bill told her.

"Kate, Tom told me you had a problem with water in your bathroom, I fixed it so it should work now." Gordon said and she nodded.

"By the way, at what time should I be ready for a run?" 

"I usually start at 8 a.m., is that too early for you?" Gordon was excited about his workout, too bad he has no idea it will be a torture.

"Nope, it's perfect, I'll be ready by 8." 

As we finished dinner mom and Gordon went into the kitchen to wash the dishes, Bill was smoking outside and me and Kate sat on a couch, watching TV. I checked if my parents were looking or not and wrapped my hand around her waist. She just smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. As she always does. I noticed she was looking at Gordon and Simone, with a sad look in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her. She looked up, directly in my eyes. 

"I like your family. You know... my mom and dad, they never had a relationship like that." She glanced at Gordon placing dishes. "My dad, he would always take me with him at work, from city to city, so mom was alone most of the time. She didn't have a job back then and she just waited for us to come back. I never spend time with her, always with my dad." She closed her eyes, as if she's going through her memories.

"You were a daddy's girl, huh?" I asked jokingly.

"I guess I was. That's why it was hard for me to stay with mom after his death. I realized I didn't know the person who gave me birth, I knew nothing about her, we didn't have anything in common. In the beginning I blamed her for every insecurity that I had. I blamed her for every weakness I had. Until one day I just dealed with a fact that I'm stuck with her, and I have to learn how to love her. I know it sounds bad but it's true. I always loved my dad more than mom." 

"But now you have a good relationship with her, don't you?" I hugged her tightly, I saw Gordon and Simone looking at us and smiling as they went upstairs and wished us goodnight.

"I do. But it's hard. I'm just trying to be a good daughter for her, cause I never acted as her child. Always daddy's girl... I miss him..." She mumbled and I kissed her head. I think she was on the edge of crying so I had to change the subject.

"How did you like the guys? Andreas wasn't the nicest today." 

"He is an asshole." I chuckled, " But it's okay. I understand his curiosity. I'm used to it. Others are okay, I liked them. " She looked up at me, not as sad as before.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? Boys texted me that they're going to hang out at Andrew's house, so I though you would come with us? It will be fun." 

"Oh, I made plans with Georg. He said he will show me the city." She smiled, "But I can join you later?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell Georg to bring you with him at Andrew's, he knows them too. Don't forget to wear sunglasses, okay?" I'm worried about her here, she might get recognized and I don't want others to see her eyes.

"Okay, mom, I won't." She teased me and I chuckled.

"Aww, look at you lovebirds! So cute!" Bill exclaimed and we jumped away from each other, both blushing from his words. 

Kate went to sleep, saying she's tired, Bill gave her a blanket and I wished I could sleep next to her. I missed her tiny body close to mine, shivering with cold, her hair smelling like flowers and her eyes brighter than sun in the morning.


	23. Day Three

Kate's POV

Today I'm going to a morning run with Gordon, so I woke up at 7 a.m. I immediately turned off my alarm cause I saw Bill sleeping next to me. After he gave me a blanket we talked for a while and I guess he just fall asleep there. He didn't even change his clothes. 

I got up and covered him with a blanket, took of his jewelry so he would be more comfortable. I searched my closet and took some gym clothes, I'm glad I took them with me. After I changed I walked downstairs to have a breakfast. Gordon was already there.

"Hey, good morning!" He greeted me.

"Good Morning. Did you have breakfast already?" I asked him.

"Yeah and I left some for you. Oatmeal with bananas is on a table, you said it's okay for breakfast."

"It's perfect. You ready for a run? We will start with 20 minutes today." I told him and quickly ate my meal.

"Only 20? I thought you would say an hour! I'm ready then!" He laughed. 

Soon we walked out and he followed my running pace which was increasing minute by minute and then we had two minute rests. 

"It's been only 10 minutes but I'm so tired!" He exclaimed and drank some water.

"It's because we are outside, on a fresh air, it's easier to run in a gym on a treademill. So if you notice that you cant run for too long outdoors, just switch to gym." I told him and he nodded.

He was too exhausted so we walked the rest 10 minutes back to the house.

"I saw you and Tom on a couch yesterday." I looked at him. "You say you're not dating but you act like a couple. At least I can tell he likes you a lot."

"I like him too, but I'm not really sure who we are to each other. It's not easy." I avoided his look, he seems concerned.

"You are just like him. I don't know you for too long but I can tell you are similar. You don't trust people that easily, neither does Tom. It's hard for him to open up to someone. I'm glad if that person is you." He gave me a warm smile and I smiled back. Talking to Gordon about Tom, doesn't feel as weird as it should. 

We talked about other stuff as we walked back. I saw Tom and Simone having breakfast. 

"Morning! How was the run? Did he had a heart attack?" Simone asked me jokingly and we all laughed. Tom saw how tired and sweaty Gordon was and gave him 'I told you so' look. I sat next to him.

"Is Bill still sleeping?" I asked him. 

"Yeah, he slept in your room?" He raised a brow. I nodded. 

"He fall asleep, we talked a lot." 

Gordon and Simone walked upstairs to get ready for work. Tom took his phone as he received a message.

"It's Georg. He said he'll be there in two hours to pick you up." He told me. 

Me and Georg are going for sightseeing today. I love walking around new places, checking out random streets and so does Georg. He was very happy when I asked him to show me everything.

"I'll go get ready then." I smiled at him and walked to my bedroom. 

Bill is in a deep sleep. We really talked a lot though. I jumped into shower and as I walked out he was already up, checking his phone.

"Good morning, sweetie, you smell good." He told me and I smiled.

"Morning, what' up? What's new?" I asked him and sat next to him on the bed, still in a towel.

"I'm reading new comments and articles. A lot is going on." he sighted.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just people making big deal out of nothing. Anyway, did you kill my stepdad this morning?" I frowned.

"Oh, come on. Why everyone thinks I'm that strict? It was a normal workout nothing extreme." He chuckled and continued reading. "Georg will pick me up soon, he texted Tom."

"Okay and later you will come at Andrew's right?" he asked and I nodded as I stood up to get dressed.

"Will you help me with outfit?" Bill clapped his hands, almost dropping his phone. He loves dressing me up.

"There will be other people at his place. I'll introduce them to you. Probably alcohol and dancing will be involved, just for you to know." He warned me as he threw some jeans and tops on the bed. I put on the jeans and a t-shirt, not caring that he was here too, he wouldn't look anyway. Then I realized I could die from anemia if I walk out like this.

"Bill! I cant wear a top, it's freezing outside. I need a huge sweater." I pushed him away from the closet and grabbed a sweater as he pushed me back and we wrestled over a warm sweater which he obviously didn't want me to wear. We were laughing out loud as Tom opened the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" He smiled and leaned on the door. Bill took his chance and grabbed the sweater from my hands, I crossed my arms.

"Your brother wants me to wear that today and die." I pointed at my summer outfit. 

"Bill, she will die, give her a sweater." Tom told him and crossed his arms now.

"You should be on my side!" Bill exclaimed. I chuckled. "Fine! I'll give you a long sleeve shirt, but forget the sweater it looks too huge on you." I didn't say anything. Just nodded.

In an hour Georg came and waited for me downstairs as we said goodbyes to boys and agreed to meet later. 

"So, where do you want to go first?" Georg asked me and turned off the radio.

"You tell me. You are my tour guide for today." He smiled.

"There is not a lot to see actually, but we can just walk around, go through parks, have some hot chocolate, what do you say?" He parked his car and we stepped out.

"This is exactly what I want! A long walk and a hot chocolate!" It was freezing outside and I was wearing not so warm shirt. Georg noticed it and started taking off his jacket.

"Here, take this, you're turning blue!"

"No, no way! Actually..." I remembered I saw a hoodie at the back sit of his car. " Was that hoodie on a back sit yours? Can I borrow it maybe?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's mine." He gave me the keys and I walked back to the car and just threw that gigantic hoodie over me. It was almost down to my knees.

"Georg! Are you sure it's your size?" I asked. "I think two Gustav's can fit in it." He laughed and lightly punched my arm.

We walked around, he was telling me some stories from his childhood, his favorite places and some unique buildings.

"How was your flight to Berlin?" Georg asked me.

"There were so many people outside! Fans and paparazzi and everyone screaming and asking autographs and pictures of them. It was insane!" He laughed at my surprised voice.

"Yeah, I saw the pictures." Then he changed the subject: "I heard you and Gordon run this morning?" 

"We did. It was hard for him, only you can run for hours." He smiled. He is a very good runner I must admit. He can outrun me anytime.

"So he is your new victim now." He joked.

"Yes, but you know you will always be my favorite victim Georg! I love torturing you the most." We both laughed.

"I kind of miss our workouts, it was fun. Too bad we had to stop for a while." Because they were taking a week off and then they had to prepare for a tour, we stopped going to gym together. 

"I miss it too! It's so boring without you now that no one complains during planks, push-ups, pull ups..."

"Okay, okay, I got it. You miss me." I chuckled. Then as we entered the park, I got and idea and while he was walking ahead of me, I jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked me surprised. 

"You missed the workouts right? So you have to run from here till the last bench of the park." I giggled. He was still surprised.

"What? With you on my back? Are you serious?" He wrapped his hands under my legs so I would not fall.

"Yes! Go! You have four minutes!" He glanced at me with his eyes wide and started to run as fast as he could. We laughed and giggled all along, he jumped few times during his marathon and I grabbed him tighter cause I was shaking. 

Finally he reached the last bench and put me down, trying to catch his breath as I just sit over there. 

"You... are crazy... " He told me and I just laughed.

"You look tired, Georg, what happened?" I joked with him as he started tickling me and I gave up, putting my hands up in defense.

"I'll go drink some water, I saw a fountain over there." I nodded as he walked away and I looked up to the sky and around me. I like this place. Climate is not the best but it's so quite here. I would love to live here. Big cities are not for me, even though I live in LA.

"Hello, you are Kate, right?" I heard someone asking me and as I turned my head I saw a man with a camera looking at me. I didn't say a word as I realized who he was. He must be a paparazzi or something. I slowly stood up. Shit, I forgot my sunglasses in Georg's car. I thought of running away but what if it would make things worse? I could call Georg but it will make things worse for sure. "No, don't go away, I have few questions, please!" That guy told me and suddenly I felt someone grabbing my wrist and pulling me away. It was Georg. 

"Let's go." He told me and we started walking towards his car, almost running. "Look down." Georg told me as that man started following us and taking pictures. 

"Come on, look at me! Kate!" I ignored his words, wishing to get to the car as fast as possible. My hair was covering my face.

"Just tell me how you know Tokio Hotel? Are you dating Georg? Or is it Tom? Is it true that you slept with both, Tom and Bill?" I cant believe what he's saying. Georg tightened his grip, he is also looking down and speeding up a bit. Is that what people think about me? 

We walked out of park but that guy is still following us, I wonder why we cant just run away. Then we crossed the road and he was on the other side, stopped by traffic lights. As we were out of his sight, Georg let go of my hand.

"Now run!" He told me and we both rushed to his car. He started the engine and we drove opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"It was a stupid paparazzi on a hunt! Fuck , he took the pictures! Did you talk to him?" Georg is angry. I don't remember him that angry before.

"No. He asked me if I was Kate but I didn't answer and then you came. What did he want? Or how did he find us?" Georg glanced at me coldly.

"You made a lot of noise in Berlin. When you held Tom's shirt, they took pictures and in few minutes made a story about you dating him. Another story was about you dating Bill, because you are in his instagram stories every single day! And now me!" He is upset. And angry. He is angry at me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't really do anything! I grabbed his shirt out of instinct and I'm on Bill's instagram every day because we hang out everyday! Actually....you know what? I'm not sorry! I didn't do anything." I crossed my arms. How the fuck it's my fault? I did literally nothing. Georg seems to calm down a bit.

"You are right. It's not your fault. It's just-"

"Are you mad because he took a picture of us? Because people will think we're dating? It's not a big deal if they think so, they will forget it as soon as they see another chick on your lap!" Now I was getting angry.

"I don't care what they will write about us. I'm worried what Tom will say!" He shouted at me and we were silent for a while.

"Why it should concern Tom?" I asked him and looked in his eyes. He tried to avoid the question but I didn't let him as I stared more.

"Fine! Remember when I called you my girlfriend in a gym cause of that guy?" I nodded. " Tom got jealous and asked me if I liked you or not. I don't want him to see the pictures and think that I'm hitting on you or something." He stopped the car. Tom got jealous of me? We didn't even know each other normally back then. Why the fuck he got jealous?

"You think they posted them already?" I asked Georg and he nodded. I took my phone and tried to look for them." What should I type? Your name?" He nodded again as he saw me opening google.

And there were the pictures. But not only the ones from park but also when I jumped on his back and made him run. I showed them to him and he smashed the car door and stepped out for a smoke. I asked for a cigarette too. We are at the parking lot of a cafe.

"He will be mad." Georg said.

"He has no rights to be mad, we're not dating." He glanced at me.

"Don't be stupid. You know what I mean." Yeah, I know what he means. We are not dating but Tom is obsessed with the idea that he owns me, that I belong to him. He gets jealous at random things and gets mad over nothing and then he acts as if nothing happened and is all sweet and nice again. That's how he shows his interest.

"Did he take a picture of your eyes?" Georg asked me and I looked through the pictures again.

"No, my hair is covering my face. And the one's where I'm on your back are really bad quality, because you were running. Our faces are hardly seen." I showed him again.

"Good. At least no one will talk about your eyes." I nodded, even though I don't understand what's the point of hiding it. They will find out when music video is released anyway. "Have you read what people write about you on the internet?" 

"No, I haven't and I'm not going to because I don't care. They know nothing. These people can make a story out of anything. They can think whatever they want to." I threw away the cigarette and took my sunglasses from the car. 

"You shouldn't care but just keep in mind that whatever you do affects us too, specially Tom." He told me and we walked inside. I didn't reply. It's true. People ask questions because they saw me with them and never before. If I do something stupid they will mention Tokio Hotel next to my name. Which is not good.

We ordered some hot chocolate and didn't really say a word cause Georg was stuck in his phone, reading news and I was looking around, making sure no one is taking a picture. Now I understand how some celebrities become paranoids.

It was still quite early, we had few more hours till we'd go to Andrew's so Georg offered going to his house. It was too risky to go around.

We stopped in front of it and I was about to step out when he stopped me.

"Wait, I think I should go first and then you can follow me." He said and it got me confused.

"Why?"

"In case someone is taking pictures. This way we won't be captured entering my house together. That would be a big article!" I nodded and he left me alone in here, I watched him open the door of his house and only after that I got out. I guess he knows the best. Probably stuff like this happen often in his world.

"Wow, it's so cozy here!" I told him.

"Thank you. My parents are off to work, so we have a house for ourselves." 

"Great. How about I make a dinner? Simone won't let me do anything!" I said jokingly and Georg showed me to the kitchen. We decided to have a pasta. I send him back to the living room so he could chose a movie and won't disturb me. 

Overall, I had fun. It was a good day, even though the paparazzi accident wasn't that nice. I haven't called Tom and Bill for the entire day. I wonder if they saw the pictures. It was quite late when we decided to go to Andrew's. Georg bought few bottles of beer on our way and parked a car at a driveway.

"I thought it would be just us and few more friends." I said to Georg as I noticed a lot of people around the house, with drinks and a loud music coming out of it.

" I guess the plans have changed!" He mumbled and we walked inside. I wanted to find boys as soon as possible.

"Kate! How are you? Georg! You came!" It was Sam, he greeted us and as we talked I noticed Bill walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Bill!" I grabbed his arm, he turned around frowning but his look changed as he saw me.

"Sweetie! You are here! Where is Georg? Oh, hi Georg!" He waved at him.

"Yeah.. wait, are you drunk?" I noticed he couldn't stand properly and smelled like alcohol. 

"Just a bit you know, a bit tipsy, don't worry!" He laughed and I grabbed his arm one more time so he wouldn't fall. "I saw your pictures from today. He carried you on his back?" he raised his brow both laughing and frowning at the same time. 

"It's not like this. Believe me or not it was part of a workout and-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, as you say. Tom is very upset. You should talk to him." He told me and I was about to ask him where he is but he danced away from me, making me chuckle. So now I have to find Tom. 

I walked from a door to door but couldn't find him anywhere. Georg, Bill and Sam all disappeared and Andrew doesn't seem to be here. I was about to walk into the living room when someone grabbed my arm, I hoped it was him. 

"Oh, Andreas." I looked in his eyes, he is also drunk.

"Kaaaaate! You came! How cool! Here take this!" He handed me a glass of Champagne. 

"No, I don't drink, thank you. Where is Tom?" I asked him and leaned a bit so he could here me. Music was getting louder.

"Come on just have a drink!" He tried again but when I shook my head, saying no, he gave up. "Okay, you are so boring! He is over there." He pointed on the couch but I couldn't see him.

"Where? I cant see." 

"Right there, look! With a redhead on his lap."

And I saw him. A hot redhead sitting on his lap, giggling at whatever he said to her. Constantly flipping her hair and drinking something. Suddenly, I got jealous. Unbelievable. I was mad at Tom for acting as if he's my boyfriend but now I felt as if he was cheating on me. I put those feelings away and walked up to him. 

"Hey, Tom." I said coldly, as he looked up with anger in his eyes. Not saying anything. That girl just jumped from his lap, probably thinking I'm his girlfriend. "Can we talk?" I asked him no too harsh now and he nodded.

I walked out on a fresh air. My arms crossed, waiting for him to find his jacket. He lit a cigarette as he came up. 

"What do you want?" again with anger.

"I don't want anything. You are completely wasted, how much did you drink?" I asked him concerned. 

"Not your business." I stepped back, he shouldn't be that angry. "You had fun today?"

"I did. It was fun. What about you?" I tried to ignore his rude tone.

"I was having fun before you came to interrupt it." He probably means that redhead.

"Wanna say that flirting with a stranger is more important than talking to me?" I said it as a joke, just to relax him a bit. But it didn't work.

"And you wanna say that you don't like Georg?" He hissed at me. I looked at him surprised, I cant believe he's saying that.

"You saw the pictures right?" He nodded, taking one more cigarette. "You should know more than me that you cant trust it. These pictures mean nothing, that guy just captured a moment and made a whole story out of it!" Why am I explaining something so obvious? He didn't reply. 

"Tom..? Just say something!... I jumped on his back as a joke and made him run through the park, I didn't know someone was following us. Then he left me for a minute or two and one guy came up, asking me stuff but Georg came in time and took me away from him. Nothing happened. It means nothing. We didn't do anything!" I felt a knot in my throat, I was about to cry. I looked at Tom. His face still angry and now confused. 

"You didn't answer my question." This time he said it in a calm voice, I think he believes me now.

"I don't like Georg. Are you satisfied? He is my friend!" He finally relaxed. He threw away his cigarette and agressivaly came closer to me, for a second I though he wanted to hit me. But he didn't. He hugged me instead. His arms around my shoulders, his grip becoming tighter and tighter, I was out of breath. I managed to wrap my hands around his waist. For a minute we stood like this. Not saying a word.

"You smell like him..." He whispered to me and I stepped back, I noticed I was still wearing Georg's hoodie. I looked at Tom again, he seems upset.

"Let's go home. You are drunk. We will talk tomorrow." He nodded and we walked to his car. I called Georg, fortunately he was sober. 

"Georg, I'm taking Tom home, Bill is on you." I said to him and heard Bill singing. 

"Okay, he wants to finish the song and then I'll take him." He hang up. I glanced at Tom, his eyes still sad and confused.

"Where are your keys?" I asked him.

"No way, I'm not giving you keys. You don't even know how to drive a car!" 

"What? Are you kidding me? You are drunk, I'm driving us back, I don't plan to die in Leipzig. AND I know how to drive a car!" I punched him lightly and grabbed his keys from back pocket of his jeans. He jumped as I touched his butt slightly.

"And now you are sexually harassing me!" He yelled and everyone looked at us. I punched him again and opened a door for him. I got in car and saw him struggling with his seatbelt, so I fixed it myself.

"You should buy a child safety seat for yourself." 

"Wow, Kate, your sense of humor always on point." He teased me and I made a rough turn and made him hit his head on a window, not too hard though. "You are ruining my car!" 

"Stop crying and be quiet you are distracting me!" I must admit I'm not good with cars. Motorcycles no problem but I dislike cars. I never wanted to have one. I managed to bring us home safely and helped him to get out and walked him upstairs. The fact that he wasn't as drunk as I though helped me a lot.

"Here you go." I sat him on his bed. "Bill will join you in a few minutes." I turned to walk out but Tom pulled me back.

"Take off that hoodie." He looked like a child.

"I will. I promise. Now go and sleep." There is no way I'll argue with a drunk man. Now I know it's pointless. He kicked off his shoes and immediately jumped on his bed.

"Tom, no! Take off your clothes and get under the blanket!" I said quietly so I wouldn't wake up Simone and Gordon. He just groaned back, so I decided to help him.

I hardly managed to take off his shirt, I couldn't move him as he is too heavy. He is lying on his stomach, his face buried in a pillow. Okay, shirt is off, now pants. How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I started taking off his belt when his hand stopped me.

"Enough. I'll do it." He mumbled. I let him go and closed the door. I blushed as I realized what I did, taking off his pants and touching him where I'm not supposed to.

I walked downstairs and decided to wait for Georg and Bill. I sat on a couch and took off the hoodie. 

Something tells me the storm is coming.


	24. Day Four

Tom's POV

Fucking sun is burning my eyes! 

Shit. I shouldn't have drink that much. 

I woke up and slowly turned my head. At least I'm in my own bedroom. Bill's bed is untouched. He must be up. He drank way more than me. My throat is dry, my head hurts and I feel like throwing up. Typical hangover. I checked my phone it's 12 already. I slept for.. I don't know how long. I managed to get off my bed and rushed into the bathroom. 

"I look horrible." I mumbled to myself as I saw my face in the mirror. Shower will help. I turned on the water and stepped in. A hot water streaming down my body and suddenly I remembered yesterday.

I remembered how I freaked out when I saw the pictures. Kate and Georg. I remember taking a bottle of whisky and finishing half of it myself. I was mad. I remembered how jealousy eating me from inside. That stupid article saying they are dating and the pictures of him holding her hand. Then another article of her dating me, another one about her being with Bill. I couldn't take it anymore so I drank it away. I remember talking to Kate. She drove me home, but I don't remember what I said to her. Did I tell her I'm angry? Wait, before we talked there was that redhead. Kate saw us. Is she mad? 

My thoughts intensified my headache. I stepped out of shower, quickly got dressed and went downstairs to talk to Kate. But she wasn't there. No one was. I walked up again and knocked on her door. I heard her saying come in, almost in a whisper. As I opened the door I saw Bill sleeping in her bed, his head buried in her pillow. Kate was sitting down with her laptop, reading something. She smiled when she saw me and I sat in front of her. 

"Why is he here?" I glanced at Bill.

"Georg told me he threw up in his car. I got worried and decided he should stay with me, so I could look after him." She rubbed her eyes and I noticed how tired she is. Knowing her, she probably hasn't slept the whole night, taking care of Bill. 

"Simone and Gordon left?"

She nodded : "An hour ago." I looked away. I didn't want her to see my face. I felt guilty. She took care of my brother. She took me home... I am the one who's supposed to take care of them. To take care of her. "How do you feel? You must be hungry. Let's go I will make a breakfast." I didn't manage to say a word as she jumped out of bed, wearing an over sized shirt which covered her completely. She got dressed in some jeans and took a jacket.

Kate carefully closed the door, trying hard not to wake up Bill. I followed her down to kitchen.

"Toasts, scrambled eggs and coffee. What do you say?" She asked me and took eggs out of fridge.

"I say yes, please!" She smiled and turned on coffee machine. She quickly made the breakfast as I drank almost one litre of water. 

"This tastes amazing!" I mumbled with my mouth full of eggs and toast, she handed me my coffee.

"It's with extra sugar, you need energy." She commented and sat next to me.

"Don't you want some coffee?" I asked.

"No, I already had three. I didn't really sleep." She yawned and again I felt responsible for that.

"I'm sorry you had to watch my brother" 

"It's okay, nevermind. Plus I had to work on a project." 

We were silent for a while until I've decided to talk to her about what happened.

"Kate, I think we need to talk, about yesterday." She took away dirty dishes and sat in front of me.

"Okay, I will start then." She looked in my eyes. I can tell it's serious. Probably she's angry for that redhead. I nodded as she sighted and then continued.

"I tried to explain yesterday but you were too drunk to understand anything. I didn't know paparazzi was following us. The picture where Georg is carrying me on his back, it means nothing. He said he missed my workouts so I jumped on him and made him run through the park, as a joke. In others where he is holding my hand, I was confused and didn't know what to do, so he grabbed my hand to take me away from cameras, it also means nothing. That guy didn't take a picture of my eyes, which is good. He asked me some stuff but as you told me, I didn't answer him. Now tell me what's your problem?" 

Everything she said seems logical to me. And I know deep down in me I was sure those pictures meant nothing, I knew there was nothing to be jealous of. But I couldn't help myself. I acted impulsively and made decisions without asking her first. It's my fault.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you first, I jumped to conclusions and-"

"Look at me!" She demanded and forced myself to face her again. " You should apologize not only to me but also Georg. You got jealous over your best friend. You even asked me if I liked him or not!" My eyes widened from shock. I don't remember asking her that. I thought about it but did I really say it out loud? " How could you think that I like him and yet have a relationship like... like... like this with you, huh?"

"I know, I 'm stupid, okay?! I didn't think! I didn't think at all! I will talk to Georg, I promise." I looked down, I feel like a child. I feel shame for doubting Georg.

"Can you make another promise?" She took a cigarette from a pocket and got up. I nodded. Again she makes me promise her something.

"Promise me you will never make assumptions. Promise me you will ask me first and then make conclusions. Promise me you will never yell at me before you hear my version of the story." My heart is burning because of her look. Her eyes are burning me, stripping me down.

What she said, it makes sense. It's quite simple. Don't make conclusions before you hear me out. That's what she said. And she's right. It's not fair and completely foolish to get mad at her before asking her what happened first. This is why we're not dating. This is why she is not mine. Because I don't respect her as I should. 

"I promise you." I said with confidence. That woman knows what she wants and she says what she wants. And she asks me to do the same. I remembered what happened with Rachel. Kate believed me, she didn't get mad at me, she listened to me. She respects me.

"Good." She nodded, walked out from the back door and lit the cigarette. I followed her. For a minute we stood there, smoking in silence. Until I remembered one more thing I should be sorry for.

"About the girl you saw." 

"Hmm?" She glanced at me.

"The girl she was with me... in my lap... I'm sorry you saw that." Smile is forming on her face, but I don't know which one of her smiles it is. 

"Thank you." And she walked back inside. I don't understand what she means with that.

 

"Kate, I'm so hungry!" It was Bill, he woke up and looked worse than me.

"Bill! How are you? You feel better?" Kate hugged him and gave him a kiss on a cheek. 

"Why I didn't get a hug and kiss? I'm also sick!" I complained and they laughed.

"Shit. My head is killing me, I need coffee. " Bill said and sat at the table. 

"Here, have some water, I'll make you breakfast." Kate passed him a bottle and started cooking. 

Bill was done with food and coffee, I turned on TV and we watched some cartoons.

"So what do you want to do today?" Bill asked her. 

"I want to stay home." 

"Home? Come on! We can go around, drive to the center, see the-" Kate interrupted him.

"I want to stay home, okay?!" This time she said it in a cold voice. I glanced at Bill and saw he was as surprised as me. Yesterday Kate wanted to see everything here. She wanted to walk through the whole Germany, and now she wants to stay home? But I guess it's because she didn't sleep.

"Okay, let' stay home." I agreed with her and now Bill hissed at me.

"You want to stay too? What's wrong with you people?" He crossed his arms and we chuckled.

"Bill she's tired. She spent the whole night working and taking care of you. Let her be." I explained.

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so sorry you had to do my brother's job." Kate chuckled at his remark. I rolled my eyes, cause it's true. It's always me who takes care of drunk Bill. And sober too.

"It's okay. I better go get some sleep." She stood up and walked upstairs. She seems a bit moody. I wish I could go with her.

 

"Did you guys talk?" Bill asked me.

"Yeah, we cleared it out. She made her point. You heard us yesterday?"

"I did. You are so stupid. You got jealous because of Georg! I mean... he's a great guy, sometimes even better than you, but she loves you!" Bill exclaimed.

"She didn't say she loves me." I sighted.

"And did you?" I shook my head. I also haven't confessed to her. "Then shut up and stop complaining." I smirked and we continued watching TV.

 

I didn't notice how time passed. We watched a new season of our favorite TV show. It was already 6 p.m and I heard Simone and Gordon unlocking the door.

"Boys! You came back already!" mom exclaimed and gave us a kiss.

"We didn't go anywhere." Bill said in a complaining manner. I know he wanted to go out.

"And where is Kate?" 

"She's sleeping." I told her.

"Of course she must be tired." mom told us and went to the kitchen to make a dinner. I followed to help her. "You both were so drunk! Poor girl, she didn't sleep at all."

"Did we wake you up last night?" I asked her as I placed plates on the table.

"No, I couldn't sleep and I heard Kate walking back and forth." I raised my brow, not understanding what she meant. Simone noticed it and explained. "I heard Georg taking Bill to her room, after he left, Kate was constantly checking on you. She was going back and forth from Bill to you." My eyes widened. She didn't say anything about me. She said she was worried about Bill.

"You are saying she looked after me?" 

"Oh, honey!" mom smiled and came closer to me, caressing my cheek with her hand. "Why can't you see what I see? She loves you, dear. I saw her sitting on your bed, checking if you are okay. She even talked to you but I don't know the language she spoke. She cares about you. And it makes me happy." She kissed my cheek and I nodded.

I felt temperature rising, my blood boiling, a huge smile forming on my face. She was worried about me. I wonder what she said to me, obviously I was asleep and couldn't hear a word, but if she spoke on her native language I wouldn't understand anyway. I made a mental note to ask her about it someday.

Mom finished cooking, Gordon and I helped her to serve the table while Bill watched TV, not bothered that everyone's helping except him.

"Tell Kate to come down for dinner." Gordon told me and patted my back. 

I run upstairs, happier than ever, I don't remember last time being so overwhelmed with emotions. I knocked on her door, she didn't answer. I slowly and quietly opened the door and saw her lying on a bed, wrapped in a huge blanket with her headphones on. Eyes wide open, as she was staring at the wall. I walked up to her and sat at the end of bed. 

"Dinner is ready." I told her as she took off the headphones.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." She said in a whisper and turned on the other side.

"You haven't eaten anything today." No answer.

"Come on, you have to eat, mom will be upset. " I tried to take off the blanket but she didn't let me.

"Tom, I'm not hungry, I'm tired and want to sleep." She pleaded. 

"But you slept whole day! I can bring you some food if you don't want to come down." Maybe she's just lazy to get up.

"No, it's okay, I'm not hungry, thank you." She waved me off and I gave up. She won't starve herself, she will eat when she wants to eat.

"As you wish." I sighted and walked out, closing the door behind. She must be tired but something tells me there is more.

We finished dinner but Kate didn't come down. It was already a bed time and we all went to bed. I glanced at her door one more time. I wonder what's going on in her head. I've decided to take her out of town tomorrow, a small trip will cheer her up.


	25. Day Five

Tom's POV

Simone and Gordon left for work, Bill decided to visit Andreas and others. I had different plans. I want to take Kate to a small trip, maybe we can have a picnic, walk the forest, anything she wants to. I know she likes that kind of stuff. It was already 12 and we better leave as soon as possible, she didn't come down for breakfast. How can she sleep for so long? I went to check on her.

I opened a door without knocking first and saw her peacefully sleeping in a bed. I missed her sleeping face. I took off my shoes and lied next to her, wrapping her in my arms, her back leaning on my chest. I breathed her scent deeply, down to my lungs. She snuggled closer to me.

"Tom..." Her morning voice is sweet and soft.

"Yeah, it's me." She didn't bother to turn to my side. 

"Your parents shouldn't see us like this." 

"They left already. You slept through the whole morning. And Bill went to see Andreas. You should have breakfast." 

Kate turned to my side, facing me and looking in my eyes, smiling to me. She slowly brushed off hair from my face and placed her cold hand on my neck. 

"You are hot." I chuckled.

"Pfff, tell me something new." She smiled. "You are cold, as always." I removed her hand from my neck and kissed it gently. 

"That's why you should warm me up." She snuggled even closer to me. What got on her? She is so happy. Did she miss my touch as much as I missed hers?

"I want to take you on a small trip today. We can have a picnic and see the forest. But we better start going." She looked away.

"I don't want to." 

"Why?"

"I just don't want to leave the house!" She turned on the other side, I grabbed her wrist and turned her back to me with a bit of force. Her eyes widened from my tight grip.

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer. "Come on, tell me what's wrong? You were so excited about Germany, you wanted to see everything here and now you want to stay home?! I don't believe you." I know she is worried about something.

For a minute we were quiet, she's probably thinking of what to answer. 

"Kate!" I demanded.

"I'm scared, Tom. I'm scared to leave the house." She buried her face in my neck, making my body shiver as I felt her lips lightly touching my skin. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"What are you scared of? What happened?" 

"You know what." She mumbled. "I'm scared that if I go out someone will follow me and take pictures. I couldn't sleep this night. I though someone was standing down my window. I'm becoming a paranoid. I can't go out... I just can't." Her voice breaking as she said that. 

"I felt same. The first time a paparazzi took pictures of me, I was scared too. I thought they were hunting me, chasing me, I imagined them everywhere. I understand what you feel but you get used to it, I promise." I tried to calm her down, she pulled away from me, again looking in my eyes, questioning my words.

"You don't understand it, Tom. Whole my life I tried not to stand out, to hide myself from everyone, specially after I've become a programmer, privacy comes first to me. I'm scared. I'm scared that... what if I don't belong in your world..." I felt happiness and sadness at the same time. 

"You are my world." I mumbled and kissed her forehead. She chuckled.

"That was cheesy." She commented and I smiled.

"Maybe, but it's true." Smile faded away from her face, she's still upset. "Kate, don't be scared. I'm here, with you. I won't let anyone come close to you. I promise you, I can keep you safe." She nodded.

"I read what people say on the internet. I didn't know they thought so bad about me. They hate me. They don't know who I am and ask so many questions. Who is she dating and stuff like this." 

"You shouldn't have read that. Just... come on, just fuck it okay? Don't pay attention! Forget it. After music video they'll stop asking questions." That video should clear out she's our friend and works for us. 

"I hope so." 

"I promise it will get better. Not because people won't pay attention to you, they won't stop being curious. But you will get used to it and eventually you won't care anymore." I kissed her cheek. I feel a bit more daring today. 

For what seemed to me eternity we laid on a bed, hugging each other, I warmed her up. I felt her heartbeat next to mine. I want to stay like this for another eternity.

"Tom, you came here to spend time with your family and friends. You should go to Andreas and hang out with them." I chuckled.

"You seriously think I'll leave you alone? Tomorrow is our last day. What about we go to a park? Today we can see the boys. Just get dressed and eat something! You haven't eaten since yesterday!" She turned on her back, releasing herself from my grip.

"Okay. I want to go to a park and picnic too." Of course she wants to. She loves nature. "What if paparazzi takes a picture and writes about us ?"

"Are we seriously going to talk about it again? I told you don't worry. I heard way worse rumors about me than dating you. That one is my favorite actually." She giggled and I blushed as I realized what I just said.

"Tom..." She is still laughing. "You are so funny sometimes." She jumped from bed. I'm so thankful for her habit to sleep in a shirt. Her legs are the prettiest ones I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot. "What should I wear?" She glanced at me. I looked away so she wouldn't notice I was staring.

"I don't know. Bill is your stylist not me." 

"It's kind of sunny outside. I can wear that skirt and that shirt." She took out really small piece of clothes. A mini skirt and a top with a cut in front. There is no way I will let anyone, specially Andreas, see it.

"You know, it's sunny but weather changes quickly. You better dress warm." I mentally crossed my fingers hoping that it will work.

"Probably you are right. I end up frozen in a sweater, for sure I'll die in this." She put it back and took out jeans and some warm piece of tops. It worked. She walked into her bathroom to take a shower. 

When she stepped out, her smell filled up the room and made my head spin. She sat on a bed and started brushing her long brown hair. It's so shiny and soft.

"I'm ready." She said. Another good thing about her is that she doesn't take long to get ready. Her clothes are simple, but they match and outline her gorgeous body, she doesn't use make-up, unless Bill forces her. She is natural. 

"Okay, we can have breakfast in a cafe and then meet others. What do you say?" She nodded. "And, by the way, I wanted to tell you, we have a photo shoot on the next day we arrive." 

"Sure but I still don't understand for what we need that photo shoot." We left her room and walked downstairs.

"It's sort of a campaign. We will post the pictures on our website, saying 'coming soon' , it will intrigue our fans and the video will be more popular." I explained to her as I opened a door for her to sit in a car.

"Sounds good then." She smiled and I started the engine. 

It was a short drive, we decided to take breakfast with us and left to meet others. Gustav arrived yesterday, he was waiting for us at Andreas.

Sam opened the door and we walked in. Georg, Gustav and Andreas were playing a video game, Bill was smoking with Andrew. Everyone greeted us, Kate went to talk to Bill while I sat on a couch with others.

 

Bill's POV

 

"Sweetie, it's hot outside, why did you dress so warm?" I asked Kate as she came up to me and gave me a kiss on a cheek. Andrew shook her hand.

"Weather changes quickly, I don't want to freeze." I'm surprised at her ability to look good in everything she wears. 

"Anyway, are you okay? You didn't have dinner yesterday and I checked on you this morning, you were still sleeping." 

"I'm fine. Don't worry." And I noticed how she glanced at Tom. Probably, he talked to her already and helped her out in whatever the issue was. I'm so proud of my brother and happy for him. He found a girl he loves and I'm more than sure she loves him too. They just need time to figure out everything.

"Hey, Kate, I want to ask you something." 

"Yeah, what is it Andrew?" Kate asked.

"Uhm, I don't know if you know but I'm a photographer actually, beginner, but still... I don't know if it's okay to ask but can I take a picture of your eyes? I won't post or publish it. It's for my collection only." Andrew asked her and looked down, uncertain. Kate glanced at me, waiting for my reaction. Suddenly, Tom walked to us and wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder, making her blush a bit. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked all of us.

"Andrew wants to take a picture of Kate's eyes and asked for her permission." I explained to him. There's no way he will let that happen.

"She cant do that Andrew, she works for us and I cant let others see her eyes before our music video is released." Tom calmly explained to him.

"But he said he won't publish it, right?!" Kate asked Andrew. "He said it's for his private collection. " Tom's eyes widened when he heard he wants photos for himself. 

"Still no." He answered her coldly.

"Tom, no offense but I asked Kate and she didn't reply yet." Andrew locked his eyes with Tom. He better not challenge him, he has no idea how much Kate means to him.

"I don't care Andrew, I said she won't do it." Tom hissed at him and placed his hand around Kate's waist, she didn't shrug him off but I can tell she is angry, she hates when someone decides for her. She smiled and apologized to Andrew, which surprised me a lot.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but I cant do it. We will have a photo shoot in LA, you can take these pictures, it's for your collection anyway, they don't have to be taken by you, no?" She smiled warmly at him. Tom looks so satisfied, he has that amused smirk on his face. He's staring at Andrew with a look that says 'I won'. He can be such a kid sometimes. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"Okay, I understand. Tom is your boss." He shouldn't have said that.

"Andrew, I have only one boss, and I call him boss only because he's paying me. I'm saying no, because I want to say no." She answered him strictly. Andrew nodded and Tom just couldn't remove that satisfied smile. 

In a few hours we said our goodbyes and headed back home. 

 

Tom's POV

 

We got in my car, Bill was with his own. I was happy and beyond delighted, Kate was actually doing what I told her to do. But my happiness came to an end quite soon.

"Tom, what the fuck was that?" She asked me and lightly punched my arm.

"What do you mean?"

"With Andrew! Why did you say he cant take a picture? What was your problem?" She is so angry right now.

"He cant take a picture because... because he cant okay?! No one should see your eyes, I told you, we are staring a campaign!" I raised my voice. I don't understand. She agreed with my decision and didn't even talk back, what have changed?

"He wanted them for his collection! He didn't want to publish them!" She yelled at me.

"Are you serious right now? You hate when people talk about your eyes and now you want them to take pictures? Why? " 

"I would decline his offer, I don't want him to take a picture. But the thing is I wanted to decline him myself, he asked me a permission, not you! You shouldn't have answered for me." She looked away, completely ignoring my presence.

"Then why you didn't say anything, huh? You just agreed with me! "

"Tom I couldn't start arguing with you in front of Andrew." She mumbled.

"What? Why? You always talk back to me, always!"

"When we are with Bill or with Gustav or Georg, yes, I talk back, because they know what our relationship is like. If I argued with you in front of Andrew it would put you in a bad position, and don't try to deny it! I saw how satisfied you were when I agreed with you! As if you won a lottery!" It's true. She didn't argue and respected my decision which made me feel as if I was the centre of the world. It would affect my pride a lot if she waved me off. I cant believe she actually thought about my pride in that moment.

"You are right. It would embarrass me a lot if we argued in front of him." I calmed down.

"I know, that's why I'm saying it now, when we are alone... It's not a big deal, but just don't make decisions for me. You can give me advice anytime you want to but don't tell me what to do when others are around. You put me in a position where I don't have a choice." Her voice is also calm, she's not angry anymore. 

Kate is smart and very different from other women I know. Most of them pretend that they don't want you to make decision for them, they pretend they hate it when you tell them what to do, they scream and yell at you when deep down they enjoy when you get jealous, they enjoy when you are worried about them. But Kate isn't like this. She is real. She never fakes anything, she tells how it is and how she feels. It surprised me she considered my feelings and did her best not to embarrass me in front of my friends. She pretended it was okay with others but talked to me clear when we were alone. I appreciate it. 

"Thank you." That's all I managed to say, thousand thoughts coming to my head. I think I just fell in love with her even more. I will confess to her, I want her to be mine. I will plan everything and do it properly, she deserves the best.

She kissed my cheek and smiled, which made me blush like a little boy.

"How do you think, will Simone let me bake a cake? I want it for our picnic." She asked me and started writing down something in her phone.

"Yeah, sure, but we can buy one, don't bother."

"No, I want you to try it! Let's stop at grocery store and buy ingredients." I glanced at her, she seriously wants to bake for me? 

"Yes, sir." And I turned to a store.

Kate started baking a cake and mom helped her out, I heard them sharing recipes and some cooking tips, they are having fun. I'm glad they get along with each other. Gordon and Bill stole some chocolate and Kate threw dough at them. Gordon got a head shot! We all burst in laughter, Bill started wrestling with Kate and guess who won? Of course she did. It was an amazing evening, watching my family all together, having fun with a woman I love.


	26. The Last Day

Kate's POV

I am so excited today! Me and Tom are going out of town, he will show me some parks and other beautiful views of the country. We will even have a picnic! I am happy and excited because I enjoy activities like this. Being close to nature, turning off your phone, not caring about people around you. Just escaping from reality. Even for a day. But another thing I'm excited about is spending the whole day with Tom. Only two of us. During that week I spend with his friends and family, being part of his life, sharing the same roof, all that made me think about my feelings. I want to spend my time with him, I want to see him in the morning, sleeping in my bed. What I feel towards Tom? Is that love? Is that how it feels to be in love? 

I got dressed in the most casual outfit, jeans, sneakers and a top with jacket. I walked downstairs where everyone was having breakfast and received a disapproving look from Bill.

"Kate, how many times I told you to wear clothes your size?" He hissed at me, the remark was about my over sized jacket. 

"This one is only one size bigger, which is progress!" I commented and kissed his cheek, he chuckled and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Are you ready for today?" It was Tom, dressed in jeans and hoodie, we kind of look the same.

"Of course I am! I cant wait to leave the house!" I exclaimed and joined the breakfast.

Soon Simone and Gordon left, Bill texted Georg and Gustav to come over and Tom took his car keys and basket full of food.

"Sunglasses?" He asked me and opened the door for me.

"Always with me." I replied with a smile and got in a car. 

It was one hour ride to a small town. The place is so quite, there is no traffic and everything is green around us. Fresh air filled our car.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked me as I turned off my phone.

"I turned off my phone. I won't let anyone ruin that day." The weather is amazing, it's warm and sunny. 

"What about work?"

"I texted Steve that we won't be in a city for a day, so he won't bother me." Tom glanced at me, satisfied.

"We?" I noticed an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah, me and my boyfriend." Steve is convinced me and Tom are dating and always tells me how lucky he is to have me. Only if he knew. 

Tom looked away surprised, smiling and mumbling something but I didn't hear him.

"Wait, are you telling me you forgot you are my boyfriend?" I joked and he glanced at me laughing. "That's it! We are breaking up." He laughed again. I like when he is happy.

"I'm a terrible guy, what can I say?!" I smiled and soon he stopped his car. 

We left our food in a car and decided to walk around a bit. The town is so small and so pretty. People are smiling at us, nodding to us as a hello. 

"I love it here, everyone seems so nice." I said to Tom and he placed his hand around my shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it." 

For a while we walked in silence, I had my camera with me so I took a lot of pictures of random buildings and views. I even managed to capture Tom. 

We went into a grocery store to buy some drinks cause we decided not to carry them with us. The store was just as small as everything in here. We didn't really have a lot of options to choose from so I ended up with juice and cold coffee and Tom took cola and beer. He didn't let me pay for it and in fact, I realized I haven't paid for anything in here. Which made me a bit uncomfortable because I thought I should at least pay for my stuff but Tom didn't even listen to me. We walked out and headed to our car to take a basket and go to a park. Suddenly, one girl came up to us and handed small piece of paper and a pen to Tom, smiling at him. 

She said something in German but I could hardly tell what she said because her accent was very deep and she spoke too fast. Even though I speak German quite fluently, sometimes it's hard for me to understand what boys say. They either talk too fast or use words which I've never heard before. Georg said it's because people talk differently in every city here. I assumed that girl asked for Tom's autograph cause he happily signed the paper and then she took a selfie with him. She smiled at me and said goodbye to us.

"A fan?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she was nice." And he smiled. For sure boys have the best fans, from what I learnt they are very loyal to them and slightly crazy, which is good. 

Finally we reached the park. It was probably the prettiest one I have ever seen. There were no signs here, no benches, no fountains or anything like this. It looked as if not a single human has been there before. It was only work of nature. Nothing else. 

We walked for about 20 minutes and decided to stop in a meadow which was covered in lots of different flowers. It looked like a movie scene. I spread the blanket and Tom helped me to unpack our stuff along with food. 

"Can I eat that cake now?" He asked me and I chuckled. I didn't let him eat it yesterday and forced him to wait till tomorrow. I cut a slice for him and poured some cola in his glass.

"Here you go." 

"Wow, it's good, it really is! It was so worth to wait!" He exclaimed and pointed to me to cut another piece, which I did.

"I'm glad you like it. Mom send me recipe."

After we finished a cake, which I proudly admit was amazing, we just laid on the blanket, looking at the sky. It was one of those moments when you don't need to talk. You can just relax and listen to the nature, listen to the heartbeat of a person next to you, the way he breathes, his skin slightly shining on the sun... I want to draw that. I closed my eyes. I felt so safe with him, my worries are gone, all my problems have vanished. Is it nature that calms me down or is it Tom?

"When I was a kid, me and Bill would always go to a place like this. It was an escape, from school, from parents, from stupid people, from everything. I wonder why I stopped doing that..." 

"You grew up and forgot that you are still a kid." He chuckled. "It often happens, when we grow up we don't let ourselves enjoy the moment. We always plan ahead, thinking of tomorrow and worrying about yesterday. We forget to live the moment." 

Tom didn't reply but I felt him staring at me, I didn't open my eyes, cause if I did, he would look away. 

"I'm happy I'm living that moment with you." He said. I looked at him and for a minute we locked eyes on each other. 

"Yeah, me too."

We decided to walk through the park a bit longer and after we gathered all out stuff, Tom harshly grabbed my wrist.

"Ouch." I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but wait..." He started looking around like crazy, then he finally let go of me, he said: "I will tell you something but don't freak out."

"What's going on?" He looks concerned, I don't like it.

"There is someone watching us."

"What?"

"Shh, not so loud, I heard camera flashes and I just saw someone with something that looked like a camera to me." My eyes widened from shock, I knew it would happen, I knew we shouldn't have come alone.

"You think it's paparazzi?" I asked him and saw two guys hiding behind the bushes and taking pictures. Tom nodded and I panicked, I don't know what to do, how should I act, do we run or do we hide? What happens next. 

Tom interrupted my thoughts as he saw how scared I was.

"It's okay, don't worry, everything is fine." He tried to calm me down, I noticed he wanted to pull me into his arms but I didn't let him.

"Don't do that. They will take a picture and make another story out of it. Don't touch me." My eyes locked on the ground, I cant move an inch, I don't want another article about me being a whore. For sure they will write I'm dating Tom, Bill and Georg at the same time. 

"Look at me." Tom demanded and I did as he said. "Do you want that rumors to stop?" 

"Of course I want to! But what should we do now? Should we just leave and pretend we don't see them?" I asked him in fear.

"No, I don't want to run away, not this time. I'm so done with those articles and people are asking so many questions. We should end this now." Tom seems more calm about the situation. He's not freaking out like me. I wonder how many times he had a case like this.

"What do you suggest?" Tom looked around again, checking if they are still watching, thinking of what to do. "Tom?" I asked again.

"Kiss me." 

"What?" I stepped back.

"Just kiss me. If you do, the rumors will stop. Everyone will think we are dating and they will stop writing that stupid shit about you. I don't want you to suffer from that." I looked in his eyes, he's worried, concerned and terrified - all in one. But I cant just kiss him like this, yes, the rumors will stop but what about us? There is no going back from it. 

"I cant do that, if I kiss you it means we are announcing publicly about a relationship which we don't have!" I tried not to yell at him for suggesting something that stupid. As I said it I noticed sadness in his eyes too, was it there the whole time?

"You told me not to kiss you unless I'm sure in what I feel, and I promised you that. I'm not gonna break my word, and I want to kiss you in a circumstances far different from this. But now is the right time. I know you feel the same about me, and I know you figured out the name of that feeling, but I still haven't. I guess you are way smarter than me." He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it gently. "That's why you should kiss me. You know what you feel about me and if I'm right, you won't hesitate." 

I looked in his eyes one more time and I saw honesty. I saw his honest intentions and kindness. This is the man I love, I'm sure now. I love him and I want to be with him. We are talking about the same feelings. 

I cupped his face with my hands and slowly, without a rush, placed my lips on his. I wanted to stop but I couldn't and Tom didn't let me either. He brushed his lips on mine, I felt his lip-ring lightly scratching my skin, his hands on my sides, holding me tight. As if he's afraid I will run away. He didn't deepen the kiss. We slowly pulled away from each other. His eyes locked on my lips. And then that huge smile on his face which brightened me from inside and made me smile as well.

"Now we can go." He said to me and I nodded, I saw two guys walking away with cameras and I realized they got what they wanted. Tom held my hand.

Another hour have passed and we went back to car. We didn't discuss that kiss. I don't have to ask if it meant something, cause clearly it did. At least it meant a lot to me. Now I'm sure in my feelings, I know it's love and I know I want to feel it. It's just a matter of time until Tom admits to himself that he feels the same. Because I know how hard it is for him. Just as hard as it was for me. He is a lone wolf and has always been. I want him to be sure he's more than that, that he's not alone anymore. He has me.

 

It was around 8 p.m when we got back home. Everyone was waiting for us. Tonight we have a flight, back to LA. I just remembered how busy the next few weeks will be for me. Not only we are filming the music video but also we are doing the photo shoots and other campaigns. I hope I'll survive. I walked in first and saw Georg, Gustav and Bill watching TV. Simone and Gordon making dinner in the kitchen.

"Tom! You are such an asshole!" Georg hissed at Tom.

"I agree, but why though?" Tom asked and I chuckled.

"You were so mad at me for the pictures and now you do the same?" So the pictures from today were already posted online. Of course they were, I decided not to check them and instead ask Bill what people write about it. I sat next to him on a couch and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, I don't mind to cuddle with you but my brother will be jealous!" Bill joked and everyone, except Tom, laughed.

"Oh, come on. Don't be stupid!" I pinched his arm and he jumped from pain. But what surprised me is that Tom didn't say anything. He didn't say he doesn't care or he is not jealous or anything. Usually, he gets mad at boys when they joke about us, but not this time.

"Bill, stop teasing your brother and come have dinner already!" Simone shouted at him and we all sat at the table. 

Everything looked so delicious, I didn't want to leave that place. I never had a family like this. I never had family dinners or friends coming over to my house, just to hang out with me and my parents. All that is so unusual but so exciting at the same time. I glanced at everyone, Simone and Gordon are discussing something about their work, Bill is busy reading messages on his phone, Georg is trying to reach for bread without me seeing it, he's so stupid sometimes. Gustav is focused on his meal and then there is Tom. My eyes stopped at him. He seems happy. He is exactly where he belongs to. This is his world, not the other one where girls want to get pregnant from him. This is his reality. 

I remember he told me my eyes were full of pain. He is the first person to say it. The first one who understood my pain because his eyes are the same! The pain he feels comes from his loneliness. He's alone. Just like me.


	27. Future Plans

Tom's POV

We arrived in LA early in the morning. It was hard to say goodbye to our friends and family. I'm not sure when we'll be able to visit them again. But a lot of things happened during these holidays. I was thinking about what happened between me and Kate. She kissed me. This means something. This means she is sure in her feelings and that we finally can be together. Only I have not confessed yet. Everyone thinks we are dating because of the paparazzi pictures, it's not true but eventually it will be. I plan to confess to her, probably after we finish the video. Now is not a good time.

Kate was way too tired so she refused coming to our place and went to get some sleep. Me and Bill were also exhausted.

"Now, can you tell me what's going on between you two?" Bill asked me as we walked in our apartment.

"Do you really need to know now? I'm so tired..." I tried to make an excuse but of course Bill wanted to know now.

"Come on tell me! You didn't say a word yesterday! I deserve to know!" I took the luggage inside and searched for cigarettes.

"We kissed."

"Thanks dumbass, I saw that! Everyone did! And now every single tabloid is writing about you dating a mysterious girl about whom they cant find an information." I sighted.

"We are not dating... yet. I mean, I asked her to kiss me so rumors about her being with Georg or you would stop. But she kissed me because she is sure in her feeling, and me...well-" Bill interrupted me.

"You are telling me that Kate loves you but you are not sure if you love her back? Are you insane? You liked her since the day you saw her! There is no way you don't love her!" 

"I don't know how to confess, okay? I know I love her, I do. She drives me crazy, I cant focus on anything! But how do I tell her that?" I'm really confused and frustrated about confessing. Not because she might say no to me, but because I want that moment to be special. She never had a boyfriend and from what she told me no one has ever confessed to her. I want it to be special.

"Oh, Tom! You are so stupid sometimes. She loves you. It doesn't matter how or where you tell her, she won't stop loving you because of it." I sighted again and Bill sat next to me on a couch. " Okay, if you want to do it right, then let's make a plan!"

"You have an idea?" I asked him and raised my brow.

"Of course I do! I'm the smart one!" I chuckled. "First of all, you have to confess after we are done with video, so there is no stress or anything like this. Then you can invite her to a nice restaurant, just two of you, and that's how you will confess. She will like it. I'm sure." He patted my back.

"Isn't that too cheesy? I though about something more, you know, different." 

"I'm sure she will like the restaurant. And it's not cheesy, it's normal. I guarantee the positive results." I smiled. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't overdo it. Something as simple as restaurant must be okay. 

"I'll do it. The next day we finish shooting. I'll ask her for a date." Bill clapped his hands.

"I'm so proud of you!"

So restaurant it is. I will find the best one in town, I will reserve a table with the best view and nice music. Again I'm overthink everything. It's too early to reserve anything. We need to film that video first. Tomorrow we have a photo shoot. We are making sort of poster for the video. Kate's eyes in front and mine and Bill's next to hers. Probably the video will be released after two months. This way we have enough time for promotions. I called the photographer to recheck the time and then texted Kate.

"Photo shoot, tomorrow at 15:30."

"Give me address. I'll come after work."

I texted the address as well and went to take a shower and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.

 

Kate's POV

First thing I noticed as I entered my apartment is that I forgot to turn off the lights in the bathroom. Great. At least I didn't forget to turn off water which happened to me once. I'm so tired from flight. I enjoyed Leipzig a lot. I hope I will see Simone and Gordon again. Specially Gordon because I wrote down a program and diet for him and I want to see his results. Yeah, what a reason to see him again, huh? Anyway, back to the fact that I'm tired and want to sleep. 

Tomorrow I have to go to an office. Steve has no idea I went to Germany and it's better if I show up and not make it suspicious. This week we have to finish the project and I must admit Mike did a really good job. He was asking me about every single detail, which was annoying in the beginning, but now when everything is working out just great, I have to be only thankful. He is a weird but talented guy. 

I was about to go take a shower when Tom texted me about photo shoot tomorrow. The good thing is they need picture of my eyes only, which means I won't have to change outfits, pose and other stuff which I'm not looking forward to. I guess I'll just go after work. 

After I stepped out of shower, something really weird happened. Anna, my friend from my hometown texted me. We haven't talked for month I think. I hope she's okay. She usually talks to me when she needs an advice or if there's no one she can ask an opinion. I opened her message and saw that she's send me a picture of me and Tom kissing.

"Why didn't you tell me you are dating Tom Kaulitz???!" 

"Hello Anna. I don't know, I had to?" Why should I tell her about my life? She never asks and never wants to know anything.

"Of course you had to! Don't you remember? I told you I had a crush on him back in school! " Yeah, for sure I don't remember that. I probably just didn't listen to her when she was telling me. I'm glad I didn't know her from school.

"Ups, I didn't remember it. Anyway, how are you? What's up?" I tried to change the subject, because I don't want to tell her the details. Plus, there is nothing to tell, we are not dating...yet.

"I'm just fine! Everything is amazing! Actually, I was thinking of visiting you in LA, what do you say?" 

I say what the fuck. I haven't seen her since I graduated! In fact, she went with me to Germany, just in a different town and every time I'd ask her to see me, she would refuse saying she's busy. I guess if she wants to come to LA, it's okay and I don't have anything against.

"Yes, sure, you can stay at my place, it'll be fun."

"Okay then."

And that's all she wanted to say to me after a month. Tom is right, I shouldn't be friends with a person who clearly doesn't want the same. But she's the first person who talked to me in university. Maybe this time we will become closer. I hope so.

I passed out on my couch, I didn't even bother to go to bedroom. I was too tired to think about Steve, Anna, Tom... I'll just do it later.


	28. Unreal World

Kate's POV

I slept the whole day yesterday, so today I woke up at 6 a.m. which is good. I have a lot of time for myself. I've not unpacked yet and I have to do my laundry. I jumped out of bed, feeling a lot of energy, I turned some music on my phone... actually, I turned on Britney Spears, let's be honest here, so I turned on her hits and danced my way to the living room. I unpacked all my stuff and threw everything in a washing machine. I've worn only few things from what I took with me. Thank god I didn't take the other two bags which Bill packed. After I loaded the washing machine, I turned on some water and decided to fill the bath and take a long relaxing shower with some bath bombs and candles. Today will be an amazing day.

After shower I didn't really feel like having a breakfast so I decided to just drink coffee at the office instead. I got dressed in black jeans, grey shirt and some black boots. I grabbed my keys and leather jacket along with my backpack. I have to take two laptops so it's heavier than usual.

I missed my bike so much! I nearly cried when I started the engine. I don't have a good relationship with Tom's car. I dislike cars in general but his car is impossible to drive. In Leipzig he had Range Rover and here in LA he drives Escalade. It's a huge car. By huge I mean gigantic. I don't think I will ever be able to handle it. 

It was 10 a.m already when I arrived at office. I don't remember coming this early here. I walked into my room and made a coffee, minutes later someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said and looked for a cup.

"Hello, Kate, how are you?" It was Mike with a laptop in his hands.

"I'm fine, what about you?" 

"Good. I've not seen you this early here, everything's okay?" He asked and sat on a couch.

"Yeah, I woke up too early so... I came here. "

For what seemed like an hour to me we talked about the project and final details of it. Next week we had to go to Riverside, it's not too far away from LA, one hour non-stop drive. The company that hired as has an office here and we have to work from office for the final step. Which sucks by the way, we will probably leave early and god knows when we come back. This is the only disadvantage of projects. 

Soon I heard another knock on my door and Steve walked in.

"Good to see you, Kate. I didn't believe when others told me you are here." He kissed my cheek as a greeting. He seems upset about something.

"Good to see you too. We just finished discussing the project and planed our-" Steve interrupted me:

"I need to talk to you in my office. Now." He said coldly and nearly smashed the door as he walked out. I glanced at Mike but he just shrugged, not knowing what was wrong with him.

Me and Mike walked out and I knocked on Steve's door. Usually, I never knocked on his door because it was always open for me and he got used to me just rushing in. But today he seems a bit off, so I didn't risk it. I heard him saying come in and I gently closed the door behind me and sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"What's going on?" I asked him cause he was too busy typing something on his computer. He looked at me through the screen and than back at the monitor.

"I think you should tell me what's going on." He said calmly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Seriously? There is nothing you want me to know?" I shook my head saying no, because I seriously have no idea what he wants from me.

"Then explain this." He turned the monitor for me to see and there was an open web-page with article saying 'Tom Kaulitz is dating mysterious girl' and the pictures from park. I felt a bit embarrassed cause Steve was scrolling through the pictures of us kissing, but that isn't something I should worry about right now.

"What the fuck is that Kate? Are you crazy or what?" Steve yelled at me.

"Steve I can-"

"You can what?" He smashed his hand on a desk. "What? How can you explain it? No, better tell me how the fuck are you going to fix this, huh?" I hate when people yell at me.

"I didn't know you were interested in tabloids..." I mumbled and avoided his look.

"I'm not. But i'm interested in my employees who fucking lie to me!" He's so mad and he has a reason. 

"I told you me and Tom were going out of town." I whispered.

"You did but you didn't tell me you were going out of town to fucking Germany, Kate! And don't pretend you don't understand what the problem is! You went to Germany without asking me first! What if something happened and we had an emergency situation where we need you to be in fucking LA so you can fix it, huh? Have you even thought about it? Or you forgot how much I rely on you in everything?" 

This is why I've not told him about Germany. He wouldn't let me go, because I have to be here. That was an agreement, I can work from home only if my home is in LA. If something happens I have to be here to fix it. This is why he can call me at night time too. I'm the one he relies to. But I know it's not the only reason he is mad. There is another, way more serious one.

"But perhaps you want to know what's worse than lying to your boss about flying to another continent, don't you?" He asked with anger and sarcasm, I nodded, even though I know the answer. "You are dating a fucking celebrity! You showed your face to cameras! There are hundred articles about that mysterious girl who stole Tom Kaulitz's heart! Just read this article, right here. " He turned the monitor to my side again. "I'll read it for you in case you cant fucking see it. 'A girl who first showed up in Bill Kaulitz Instagram stories, later was seen with bassist, Georg Listing, today she confirmed her relationship with Tom Kaulitz by giving him a romantic kiss in a park.' " He quoted the article and then looked at me again.

"Instagram stories? Are you serious right now? Fucking Instagram stories Kate? Why the fuck did you do that? Privacy comes first! It is a rule number one !" He continued screaming at me and smashing his hands on desk with rage, I just cant take it anymore.

"I know I screwed up okay? I shouldn't have lied to you and I should have avoided cameras from the beginning but it is how it is! I cant do anything about that right now!" I shouted back. Steve calmed down a little bit, he drank some water and then continued.

"I haven't gathered an information about Tom yet. Why is he famous?" He asked me without yelling this time.

"He's a guitarist of a band Tokio Hotel. It's a German band, they're not too popular in USA." Maybe he will deal with it if he knows boys are not as famous here as in Europe which is not as bad as if they were worldwide celebrities.

"Yeah, it clearly solves the problem then!" He said sarcastically. " Did you know who he was when you started dating him?" I nodded. At this point, it doesn't matter to Steve if we are really dating or not. The problem is my pictures are online and people are asking who I am.

"If they find out who you are, if they find out about your past and write a fucking article about it... then your career is over. Do you understand it?" I nodded again. Because of course I know what happens when you are working online and someone knows your face. 

"Kate, you are a fucking hacker, okay? And a really good one. The best one I've ever worked with. Don't screw up your career because of a guy. Please." Steve moved closer to me and took my hand in his. I looked in his eyes. 

"There is something else you should know." He will kill me when I tell him, for sure.

"What can be worse than that?" 

"Today I have a photo shoot for a campaign. And that campaign is for their new music video in which I will play the main role." He let go of my hand and stepped back. He didn't say anything, he nervously walked back and forth, around the office.

"I need to think about this. Leave." He said coldly. I stood up. I know he needs time. I know it can ruin my career. But I cant help it. I cant stay away from Tom. 

"Steve, instead of thinking how bad I've screwed up, think what we can do about it." He nodded and I walked out, I took my bag and left the office. 

Let me explain to you what this world is about. As you might now already, for us privacy comes first. And by 'us' I mean hackers. Programmers and hackers are two different things. First one is legal, second is illegal. That's why when you are a hacker, you say that you are a programmer, so you don't attract unnecessary attention and this way you keep your privacy. Hackers work for companies like Dave's. And companies like this say that they provide to clients cyber-security service. Which in real means we work for people who pay a lot of money to us to either hack their rivals, to get information for them or to protect their company from hacker attacks. This is my job. Everyone I know, including my mom, thinks that I'm just a programmer who writes apps and stuff, but it's only partly true. People who are not familiar with this world don't need to know the details. They won't understand the seriousness of that job anyway. This is why I tell everyone I'm a programmer, cause it's easier to understand. 

Now let me explain benefits of being a hacker, specially a good hacker. You are known among other hackers by your username. Username is sort of same as portfolio for models. This way you know what that person has done and what he or she is capable to do. This is why people may not know how I look but they've heard about me. And if they know your face then you are in trouble. Because other hackers will gladly blackmail you and threaten you just to take your place.

This is why Steve freaked out. But another good thing is, he cant fire me and he cant get rid of me. Only because I've seen his face and I know his username. He can destroy me if he wants to, but I can do the same. The rest is about skills in which I for sure have an advantage and he knows that. That's why he will rather help me out than fire me. This is why he just nodded when I said we have to do something about it. This is why I'm going to do the photo shoot in a few hours.

Steve can yell at me as much as he wants to. In the end he will help me to get out of this situation. Because I'm not leaving Bill, I'm not leaving anyone and for sure I'm not leaving Tom. He is the only real one in my unreal world.


	29. Photo Shoot

Kate's POV

I had few more hours till the photo shoot, so I did what I used to do before I met the band. I had lunch at my favorite cafe, took a cold coffee with me and walked along the beach, I missed days like this. Completely alone. But as I walked I got the feeling that something is wrong. That I'm missing something. And I realized I miss Tom, as if he is supposed to be next to me right now, being completely alone doesn't feel right anymore.

I parked my bike in front of a studio. I saw Tom's car so I guess they're both here waiting for me. I bet I'd be nervous if not that conversation with Steve. I cant help but think about the situation. Life like this is no good for my career and I worked so hard for it. I have to fix everything.

As I walked in Bill immediately rushed to me and gave me a good hug. I want to talk to him about what happened.

"Hello sweetie! Come here I'll introduce you to Michael." He told me and grabbed my wrist. In a minute we came up to Tom and a guy who is supposed to be Michael.

"So this is Kate, our friend and main role performer and this is Michael our photographer." Bill introduced us to each other and Michael shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, but I thought you two are dating, no?!" Michael asked Tom.

"Oh, yeah we are. " Tom wrapped his hand around my waist. " Bill meant 'our friend' as a band you know. " He smiled awkwardly and glanced at me sort of asking to help him out. So I kissed him on a cheek and I bet I noticed a slight blush on his face.

"I see... So Kate I must admit I cant take my eyes off of yours. They're really unique. Boys are done with their part so now we will do your make-up and let the show begin!" Michael exclaimed and everyone smiled.

"Wait, am I late or what? How did you finish so soon?" I asked Tom.

"We are here since morning. I know you had to work so I told you to come later. " I nodded. Good that I don't have to wait for boys to finish, I have other problems coming up.   
Michael showed me to a certain room and one girl started doing my make-up.

"How its going so far?" Bill walked in.

"Good but I thought I'd avoid make-up part. " he chuckled.

"Of course not. Your eyes should look even more beautiful sweetie!" I smiled and that girl who didn't even introduce herself got a phone call and walked out for a minute or two. I took my chance.

"Bill I want to talk to you. " I gave him the most serious look I have.

"What happened?"

"Now is not a good time, can you stay tonight at my place? "

"Sure, no problem. I hope everything's okay?!" He raised his brow.

"Unfortunately no. " that girl is back and she continued doing my makeup, I noticed how Bill's face changed from happy to concerned. He shouldn't be concerned but there is something to be worried about for sure.

Finally we started shooting and Michael asked me to take a sit in front of camera. And that camera is so close to my face, Michael is doing final adjusting, I'm getting nervous.

"Don't be nervous girl you got it!" Bill cheered me and I chuckled, is it that noticeable that I'm freaking out?

"Kate, I want you to look right here and try to focus okay?" Michael pointed on the lenses and I nodded, should I just look and that's it? "Okay, now let's try different looks and then we will choose the best one. "

It took us about an hour to finish everything. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Michael helped me a lot. He was pointing out my mistakes and tried to describe the way he wants me to look on the photos. Overall I think I did a good job. First photo shoot in my life. Who would have thought. 

"Come on, I'll take you home. " Tom told me as we walked out of building. 

"I'm on my bike. Bill you coming?" I cant wait to talk to him. 

"Yeah, but Tom will drop me at your place, there is no way I'm getting on that bike with you. " I chuckled. How can he be so afraid of bikes?

"Wait, you are going at her place? You guys having a party and I'm not invited?" Tom asked us as we walked towards parking lot. 

"It's not a party. I just want to talk to your brother. "

"But not me?" He exclaimed. I don't feel like talking to Tom about it. I know him and I know he will blame himself. Even though he seems like a guy who doesn't give a fuck about anything, I know he cares. 

"Sorry, love. You are out. " I joked and kissed his cheek as goodbye. Not being able to kiss him... that thought scares me a lot. 

I got on my bike and saw Tom and Bill arguing about something on their way to car. Bill will calm his curiosity.

 

Bill's POV

We got in a car and if I knew I had an interview planned with my brother, I'd go on bike.

"What she wants to talk about?" He asked me and started the engine. 

"I don't know."

"And why she doesn't want to talk to ME, huh?" I rolled my eyes, he is so good at overreacting. "Is that about me? She wants to talk to you about me? What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh god Tom just shut up! My head hurts because of you." I shouted. 

"What if she hates me because of kiss? What if she is annoyed that everyone thinks we are dating? What if-"

"TOM! For fucks sake stop questioning me! I don't know anything! She said she wants to talk so we will talk! I'm sure she would directly tell you if she hates you. You know her!" For a minute he actually stopped talking and I continued my business on phone but then again his anxiety hit. 

"You will tell me right?!" He asked and I pretended not to hear him. "Bill?!" That's it. He got on my nerves. 

"Okay now listen to me. She is my friend and if she asks me not to tell you something I won't tell you. I'm more than sure you are overreacting right now. Stop worrying and let me talk to her first. And, by the way, if you want me to be honest, I don't like your game about dating each other. Confess to her already and finish it!" My words were too harsh. But he needs to calm down. Tom loves her and he wants to be with her but if he's not gonna do anything then I cant help it. 

"Bill, I like her! I fucking love her! I'm not playing any games. I want to confess and I want her all to myself but now it's not the good time. We have so much work to do. You saw how nervous she was today and it's only a photo shoot. I cant even imagine the stress she will have during video shooting. I need to know if something's wrong between us, but she wants to talk to you!" 

My brother is torturing himself and he's torturing Kate. But I cant stand to see him worried. I wonder what Kate wants to talk about. 

"Okay." I mumbled. "I will tell you everything she will say to me. Just calm down and stop stressing about it. " My words won't help. But he let out a breath he was holding so far and mumbled something I couldn't tell what. 

Finally we reached her house. Kate's bike was parked already so I got out of car, telling Tom to calm down one more time and get some sleep but I know he will wait for my call.

"Oh, I just got in! You hungry?" Kate asked me as I stepped in and threw my bag on her couch. 

"I'm so exhausted! It was a long day! And yes please I want to eat anything you will make. " I told her and she chuckled. 

She started preparing the dinner while I was waiting for a perfect moment to ask her what's going on. But that moment has to wait because she made some delicious pasta with the most delicious sauce I have ever tried. And she even has a cake! At least for that cake I have to make their relationship work.

After dinner we both sat on a couch. She changed into her comfortable shorts and over sized shirt which was even longer than shorts. She handed me a cup of coffee and I guess now is the perfect moment. 

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her but she avoided my question. 

"It was a good day right? I think I did not so bad and Michael was nice and-" 

"Yes, Kate, the day was amazing and I told you thousand times that you are born for cameras. Now tell me whats going on cause Tom started to stress out so much in a car that I thought we had to stop at the hospital. He is worried." Her smile faded away and she looked in my eyes as serious as ever. When she looks in my eyes it makes my whole body shiver so every time she does that I have to look away. 

"It's about my work." I breathed out, at least its not about Tom. 

"What happened?" I asked and caressed her hand. She is nervous. 

"Steve found out I went to Germany without warning him."

"Shit." I exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but it's not the worst part. He saw the pictures of me and Tom and the article about us 'officially announcing we are dating' and he was so pissed. Then I told him about photo shoot and music video and now I don't know how to fix it. " Her hands are cold. 

"Don't get me wrong but I cant see a problem. I mean it's bad he found out about Germany and he is angry that you didn't tell him but why does he care about photo shoots or your pictures with Tom? It's not his business after all." 

"Bill, I told you once that I'm not just a programmer. I hack stuff and ...it's dangerous if someone knows me by face or knows about my life. People are asking questions. Who am I and how I know you guys and if someone writes an article with my biography in it.... Then my career is over. I won't be able to work in that field. I know you don't understand it but it's really a problem." I'm confused and I don't know what to think. 

"You are saying that you should choose between your job and Tom?" If that's what she needs my advice with then there is no way I can help. 

"No Bill. I had that choice a long time ago. When you guys posted my pictures on Instagram, airport accident, the paparazzi pictures... I had choice back then. I could not go with you to Germany and none of that would happen. I could stop seeing you and live my life the way I did before. Alone. I could stop seeing Tom... But I cant do that. " She loves him, of course she does. She would never choose her job over us and specially over my brother. 

"Then what should we do?"

"I have to find a way of how to secure my information from media." 

"It's gonna be hard. Trust me if you don't give them what they want they will dig till they find the dirties secrets." She smiled painfully. 

"I know. That's why I'm telling you this. You know that world better than me. What should I do?" I was about to suggest her something when my phone started calling. Guess who it was. 

"Kate, it's Tom and he is freaking out. He thinks you hate him or I don't know he thinks something's wrong between you two. Can he come here?! And you will tell him what's wrong and we will think of what to do with it together. But please let him come before he gets a heart attack." 

"I don't want him to blame himself for that." I smiled. 

"He wont if you give him a good explanation." She nodded and I texted Tom to come over. It's gonna be a long night.


	30. Anger

Tom's POV

I rushed to Kate's place, I don't even remember how fast I was riding. I quickly got up the stairs and tried to calm my breath before entering.

As I walked in I tried to keep my cool and act as careless as possible, but of course it didn't work and my worries were written all over my face.

Kate and Bill are sitting on a couch, laughing and having a good time. Maybe everything's fine and there is nothing to be worried...

"Oh, he is here!" Bill exclaimed and I took my sit between them, avoiding Kate's eyes. I waited for them to tell me what was going on but I'm short tempered so...

"What's going on?" I asked Kate. She just smiled and gently placed her cold hand on top of mine, she nodded to Bill and he walked to kitchen and left us alone. I have a bad feeling.

"Okay, before I tell you I want you to know that none of this is your fault and that problem is solvable so stop freaking out and stop being nervous and just listen to me, got it?" I nodded. Now I'm even more nervous.

"I have a problem at my work, because of pictures and photo shoot and upcoming music video. Steve got mad at me for showing my face on cameras and articles and 'dating you' and-"

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me! What the fuck? It's not Steve's fucking business what pictures you will take and who you will date, you understand that? It's not anyone's fucking business!" I didn't notice how I raised my voice and I was basically shouting at her. I jumped off the couch out of anger, I cant believe shit like that is bothering her. I cant believe that guy can tell her what to do with her private life.

"Tom calm down, let me explain-"

"What do you want to explain? Why is he telling you what to do? Who the fuck is he?" Kate grabbed my arm but I roughly removed it. "What relationship do you have with him?"

"Tom! Stop shouting at her and calm down!" Bill yelled at me and suddenly I was pushed down on a couch. "You are making it worse she needs our help and you are screaming at her!"

"I'm not screaming I'm trying to understand why her boss has a problem with us dating!" 

"Tom, we're not dating!" Kate shouted at me and for a second I looked in her eyes and saw anger. She is angry. 

"But Steve doesn't know that so why is he telling-" she interrupted me. 

"Just fucking stop! Enough! "

"I'm not gonna stop unless you tell me what relationship you two have!" I continued yelling and Kate stared at me with her eyes wide open.

"I want you to leave"

"What?"

"You heard me! I want you to leave and you too Bill." She said to us and stepped back.

"Sweetie, come on let us help you, I will make some tea and we will all discuss-" 

"No, we are not gonna discuss anything! I shouldn't have told you at all. Just leave." I noticed how her eyes started watering. She's about to cry. 

"No, honey let's talk about it, please. " Bill pleaded but she shook her head. 

"Just leave me alone. " she said almost in a whisper. She's hardly holding her tears. I think she doesn't want Bill to see her eyes that's why she's kicking out both of us. I tried to be reasonable even though anger was filling up my body. 

"Let's go. " I told Bill and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the door.

"Kate, Tom can leave but let me stay tonight." Bill pleaded one more time but it's too late. She doesn't want to listen. She is crying. I quickly walked Bill out of the door before he would see her eyes changing.

"You heard her. She wants to be alone. " I closed the door and heard her sobbing. I feel bad for causing this. 

We walked to my car in complete silence. I'm trying to analyze what just happened. What's going on between her and Steve?

"Tom you are such an ass! How could you do that?! She needs our help but you just got pissed and shouted at her for nothing!" Bill yelled at me as I was trying to start a car and calm down a bit. 

"For nothing? You heard her, didn't you?! Explain to me why is that guy mad for us being together, huh? Why is it his business? Why he cares about articles and pictures?" I asked him and Bill glanced at me. 

"You are so stupid. She would explain it to you if you let her!" 

For a minute we were silent. I just realized I broke my promise. I promised her to never jump to conclusions and never yell at her. I promised to let her explain herself before I'd go mad. I broke my promise. Bill stared out of window, ignoring my presence. 

"Tom, she is a hacker okay?! She told you before that privacy is important in her job. She cant afford her face to be seen everywhere, those articles and people trying to find out who she is... all that harms her career! She cant go public like us. And today she wanted to ask us how she can keep her privacy and what kind of information will be enough for media. But you screwed it up." 

A voice in my head told me that Bill is right. That it's only because of her work. Steve is her boss and of course he wants to be sure no one knows anything about her. I'm so stupid. I felt embarrassed and angry at myself. I made the same mistake. I didn't let her explain what happened.

"Bill, if we really start dating it will get only worse. Then she won't be able to avoid questions, interviews, paparazzi and all that shit. She will lose her job." It's gonna be hard for her to keep privacy. No one will leave her alone at this point, she will have to learn how to act in front of cameras.

"I know dumbass. That's exactly what we were supposed to discuss together. But you-"

"I got it. I screwed up. I got jealous. I thought she had a different relationship with Steve. More than friends, you know. I should have listened to her. " I shouldn't have made her cry. 

"You will go to her place tomorrow morning and apologize! She even cried because of you!" Bill is right. As always. This is the first thing I'll do in the morning. I will apologize and help her.

We arrived at our home. This was the worst day in my life for sure. It wasn't too late so instead of going to sleep we turned on TV and I tried my best not to dial her number. I want to talk to her. She is alone in her apartment, crying. 

"I think she should do an interview with us. After music video is done we can do an interview and discuss what she will say to media. It will calm the interest for a while. " I told Bill and he raised his brow. 

"You can be smart if you want to. Let's do it. Tell her all that tomorrow and apologize!" 

"Yes, I heard you! I will!"

"I hope she agrees with interview. God I feel so bad she was crying when we left. I've never seen her cry. " Bill has no idea about her problem with eyes. I think he deserves to know but its not for me to decide. "I should go back, she needs me, I'm sure." Bill was about to stand up when I stopped him.

"Better not. Let's leave her alone. I will talk to her in the morning, I swear." He just nodded and went to his room. 

My head hurts. So many problems and all of them are my fault. Why I cant control myself when I'm with her? When it comes to her I lose my common sense. In two days we start that video, as soon as we finish it I will confess to her and then we will do an interview. She's not gonna lose her job because of me. We will figure out what to tell journalists and all the rumors will stop. 

But I wonder if she agrees to date me for real. I caused her so much pain. She deserves someone who will respect her and trust her. Just as much as she respects and trusts me. I need to learn how to control my feelings.


	31. Apology

Tom's POV

I woke up at 6 a.m. Or to be honest I didn't even go to sleep, I just couldn't. I was holding myself from not calling her. I want to apologize so bad. How many times I have disappointed her? Thousand perhaps. And she forgives me every time.

I took shower and got dressed, Bill was still sleeping and I didn't want to have breakfast alone. So I waited for Kate's favorite cafe to open and went to buy some croissants and other sweets which I know she loves. I don't want her to think I'm buying her forgiveness but croissants and sweets and some flowers is all I can think about.

I stopped to buy her flowers and thanks to Bill I knew her favorite ones were peonies. They are hard to find. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 10 a.m already, she must be awake. I could text her to check but what if she won't reply and I end up not going to her place?! So I got in my car and drove to her house. It was the longest ride in my life. I started over thinking and stressing and I believe I imagined all the possible reactions she could have. Why it has to be so complicated with her? But on the other hand this is exactly what I love in her. She's difficult, she is a challenge, but yet she manages to be simple, she is rational and smart and everything she says or does is logical and always makes sense, unlike my actions. Kate is the balance I need in my life.

I walked up the stairs and for a minute I just stood in front of her door, not moving, not even blinking or breathing, what is the best way to greet her? Should I knock once or twice? Should I ring the bell? But I have keys of her house in my pocket... No, I shouldn't use them, I will knock.

And I did. After a minute or two I heard footsteps and she unlocked the door and halfly opened it so she could see me standing there like an idiot with food and flowers in my hands, I looked down. I cant look her in the eyes, not now. She's wearing a silk robe above her knee, some small pajama shorts and a shirt her size. Her hair is down, covering her shoulders. Why she had to look sexy in the morning?

She wasn't saying anything and for a second I thought she would just close the door in front of me, but she didn't. She walked away from door, pointing with her head for me to come in and I did. I followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table, unpacking croissants. I placed flowers on the table too, she was just standing there, watching me, not saying anything and suddenly she spoke:

"You want some coffee?" Her voice sounds tired and sad to me. I just nodded and as I did that I glanced at her face and saw it. Her eyes are white. Just by the look you can tell that she didn't really sleep but most importantly her eyes... they are white. Has she cried before I came ? For how long she's been crying?

Kate placed two cups on the table and first poured me some coffee and put two spoons of sugar in it. It's funny how she is mad at me but still makes me coffee how I like it, I smiled. She sat next to me, staring at her cup and switching her look from coffee to flowers. I guess she liked them.

"I know peonies are your favorite." I told her and smiled warmly, hoping that she would do the same, but she didn't. She just nodded, effortlessly and emotionless. I cant take that silence anymore, it gets on my nerves. I stared in her eyes, trying to understand what they say, but it is pointless. They are completely white, showing no emotions, no feelings, you cant read them. "Your eyes..." I mumbled and she glanced at me.

"That's what happens after hours of crying." She said coldly.

"I'm sorry." That's all I managed to say, even though I prepared the whole one hour session of apologizing to her during the night. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you, Bill explained everything to me and I want to help and I will, I know what to do and-" She didn't say anything but the way she looked in my eyes interrupted my thoughts and left me speechless.

"Tom, I'm so tired." She said and rubbed her eyes. "But not because I didn't sleep last night. I'm tired of your apologies, I'm tired of you treating me like this. How many times do we have to talk about this?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Are you tired of me?" I asked her and I swear I didn't want to hear the answer. She shook her head, meaning no.

"You broke your promise. You promised me you'd never jump to conclusions and you promised to never shout at me without listening first." She's not angry, she's upset.

"I know and I'm sorry. I cant .... I just cant control myself when it comes to you! I stop thinking and I let my emotions take over me, I'm sorry. Kate, I never wanted you to cry." She's not upset, she's disappointed.

"It's the second time I'm crying because of you. But it doesn't matter. Just leave me alone. I want to be alone." She said and stood up but there's no way I'm letting her go, so I grabbed her wrist and dragged her down on my lap. Her eyes still careless.

"What are you doing?" She asked with surprise and again tried to stand but I stopped her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Just listen to me. I know I screwed up, I know I can be stupid and I know I'm really good at over-reacting, but please put yourself in my position, what would you think in my place? Wouldn't you be jealous? Wouldn't you think that something else is going on? Be honest." I asked her and again she looked in my eyes, her stare sending shivers through my whole body and I felt my hands getting cold.

"I would. Of course, I would. And I would have my doubts, but I'd never yell at you for nothing. I'd never act this way before hearing your side of story!" Why is she always so right?

"You have a self-control, I don't. It's just who I am and you like me this way, don't you?" I never asked her directly if she liked me or not, as a joke - yes, but never in a serious way.

"But this is not the only reason I like you, Tom. I thought you would never broke your promise..." She looked away and sighted. I know she considers me a man of a word and I am. But somehow I didn't manage to keep that one promise.

"I'm sorry, I really am, just give me a chance, just one more chance and I'll prove to you, I'm a good guy. " I gently kissed her cheek, trying to win her heart again. For a minute she didn't say anything and fear of losing her forever filled me up, but then she leaned her head on my chest, still sitting on my lap and took a croissant I bought for her. I smiled as I realized she forgave me, she won't say anything but I know her way of saying 'okay'.

After she finished eating, she stood up and took her cup, my eyes locked on her gorgeous body. A women like her being mine is something I'd never imagine in my life. Then again I stared in her eyes. It's been a while since I came, but they don't seem to change, I wonder why. I decided not to ask her about it, not to remind her that she cried because of me, so instead I followed her silently into the living room.

She sat on a couch and turned on her laptop and immediately started writing in it, I sat next to her and glanced at monitor, I have no idea what she's typing.

"What is all that?" I asked her and leaned to try and read something.

"It's called programming, I'm typing a code, no need to try you won't understand it anyway." I chuckled, of course I won't understand it, plus she's typing so fast.

"Yeah about that... about your work. Bill told me everything and I think I know what to do." 

"Oh, really?" She mumbled, too busy to look at me.

"Yeah, after we are done filming the video you should do an interview with us." She glanced at me horrified as I mentioned the interview. "We will discuss the questions and write down the information you can share with them, this way they will get what they want without knowing too much. What do you say?" She stopped typing.

"I cant do an interview, you saw me at photo shoot, I'll be too nervous to talk in front of cameras." 

"No, you won't be, I will teach you how to do it and I told you we will know the questions so you can write down the answers and rehearse them, it's not as scary as it sounds, I swear." Her eyes are not changing at all. I'm getting worried.

"Okay, you know the best. I will talk to Steve about it. He texted me yesterday that he also has a plan." My body tensed as she mentioned his name, even though, now I know there is nothing to worry or be jealous about.

"We start shooting tomorrow by the way." I told her and she closed the laptop and reached for tv remote.

"So soon? I thought I had more time." She switched between channels.

"Better start now so it can be released in two months. Oh, and the pictures we took yesterday will be published this evening, Michael edited them already." 

"Awesome, hope they turn out as you want them to be." I smiled, she still speaks to me coldly but at least there is no anger in her voice. Probably, she needs some more time to completely forgive me, but the fact that she's talking to me is already good.

For the next two hours or more we just sat on a couch, watching tv and not doing anything, cause tomorrow we have a long and busy day. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder and she leaned her head on mine, as she always does. I can smell her hair down to my lungs and pieces of it are tickling my neck, but I don't care. Her body is warm, way too warm, even hot I would say. I placed my hand on her forehead and her temperature is definitely high.

"Kate, I think you have a fever-" I couldn't finish the sentence as she looked up at me and I saw her eyes. They are still white. I spent the entire morning with her but they didn't change even a bit. She told me it takes about an hour or more for them to change but it's been way too long. "Kate, your eyes... they are still white." I told her and she immediately jumped from the couch and ran into the bathroom, almost falling on her way. I did the same as I got scared something was wrong.

I walked with her inside the bathroom and saw her staring at her image, checking her eyes closely.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her and stood behind her, she turned around.

"I'm not fucking okay! What is that? Why they didn't change back? What's going on?" She is shaking, her voice cracking as she turned back to mirror.

"I don't know, they are like these from the moment I came! When should they change back?" I asked her and placed my hands on shell, locking her in my arms.

"I have no idea." 

"Okay, relax, come sit on a couch, I think you have a temperature." She blindly followed me, still trembling.

I took the thermometer and measured her temperature. She has a fever.

"You have a fever and your body is shaking, can it be because of that?" 

"I don't know, it shouldn't be like this." She mumbled. She is scared.

"For how long have you been crying yesterday?" I didn't want to talk about it again but I cant avoid it right now.

"I'm not sure... for hours... I don't know, Tom. What's wrong with me? What do I do?..." She grabbed my hand, desperately asking for help with her look.

"Get dressed, we are going to the hospital." I don't know what else to do. For a second she just stared at wall, thinking of something.

"No, no, it's not necessary, can you just buy some medicines for me? I don't have anything. Wait, I'll bring my wallet." She tried to stand up but I lightly pushed her down. 

"I'll buy everything, here take a blanket and lay down." I covered her with blanket and brought her a pillow.

"Okay, I'll be back in 10 minutes, but what about your eyes? You think it's because of temperature?" I asked her.

"No, I think I know the reason.. I just remembered, uhm, it's okay... just buy some pills for fever, please." She pleaded me and I leaned to kiss her forehead. 

 

I got back from pharmacy with bag full of all kinds of medicaments. For fever, for headache, for any sort of pain... just everything. I opened the door and saw her laying on the couch, wrapped in blanket, shaking. 

I brought her glass of water and gave her some pills.

"What should we do about your eyes? They still haven't changed." She didn't reply. She seems so tired and weak."You said you know the reason..." She glanced at me and I sat on a couch next to her.

"I had a panic attack after you left... it was bad, like really bad. I couldn't breathe and I was shaking, my hands turned blue from cold. I cried a lot and I guess it was too much stress for my eyes. They will change tomorrow, I'm sure." 

I cant believe I caused all this. A panic attack is way worse than just tears.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of that. I lost control. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay now, we cant change what happened. But please don't do that again." I nodded and gently moved her a bit so I could lay next to her.

"You will also catch cold."

"I don't care."

I placed her trembling body in my arms, wrapping her tightly. I kissed her head hundred times, whispering that everything will be okay. 

"Has it happened to you already? I mean panic attack and all that." 

"Yeah, in college. Remember I told you how I used to wear contact lenses and I lost one of them and everyone found out about my true color?" I nodded. "For three days I didn't go back, because that day I had a panic attack and my eyes didn't change from white. I was so scared."

I cant understand how a girl like her could be bullied. She is so pretty, smart, simply gorgeous. She should have been one of those bitchy popular girls who are chased by boys. But it all went backwards for her. I wish I knew her before. I wish she was mine before. Even though she's still not...mine.

She fall asleep, her temperature seems to go back to normal. I took her in my arms and placed her on bed. I will stay with her tonight. I turned off the lights and was about to go to bathroom when I heard her calling me.

"Tom. Don't go...stay with me." Her words warmed my heart, I wasn't going to leave her anyway.

"I'll be back in a minute." I closed the door and texted Bill, I won't be home tonight. 

That woman brings nothing but happiness in my life.


	32. Shooting/Day One

Kate's POV

This morning I woke up in bed with Tom's arms wrapped around my waist. I can get used to it. My temperature is back to normal and so are my eyes. Well... if you can call them normal. Today we have a first day of shooting and I'm nervous. Mostly because I don't really know the scenario and what to do, but Tom told me John, the director, will explain everything to me.

I quickly took a shower and Tom went to his place to change. He's supposed to pick me up in an hour, so I have time for breakfast. 

"You ready, sweetie?" Bill asked me as I got in Tom's car. 

"I'm not sure."

"Feeling better?" Tom asked me.

"Yeah, fine. What's the plan?" I asked them and secured my belt.

"Well, John decides what to film and when so I guess he will tell us there. I think it's mostly our scenes today." Tom told me and I felt my temperature rising cause I'm nervous and I don't know what to do and I don't know what others expect me to do and...

"We are more nervous than you, so don't worry, today is the easiest day." Bill interrupted my thoughts and just as if he knew I was freaking out, he held my hand and cheered me a bit. 

In 30 minutes or so we stopped at the motel.

The place is deserted, there is a huge van parked next to the gas station, I guess the whole crew is in here. As we got out of car two guys came up to us.

"Hello, John, how are you man?" Tom greeted one of them.

"I'm fine, what about you guys? Everything is ready!" He exclaimed and shook my hand.

"Kate." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John, and this is my assistant, Greg. I heard a lot about you." He told me and glanced at me from head to toes. He seems a nice guy, way better than previous one.

"Shall we begin?" Bill asked and everyone nodded. Greg showed me a room where I was supposed to change and do make up. Boys dressing room was next to mine. 

"Hello, my name is Lena, ready for today?" A girl, I suppose make up artist, introduced herself and shook my hand, she also seems nice.

"Well, I'm a bit nervous." 

"You shouldn't be, you are so beautiful, in my opinion you don't even need make up! But it's for cameras, you know." She unpacked her stuff and started cleaning my face.

After 30 minutes my make up and hair was done. I look good, even hot I'd say. Lena left me alone in the room so I could change the clothes. I saw four outfits with numbers on them. I guess I should were the first one. It was quite a casual look, black leather pants, black leather jacket, black shirt with cut in front and some boots on heels. The most stereotypical outfit of a motorcyclist. 

As I stepped out of room I saw Tom exiting his.

"Damn, you look good." He told me and I chuckled.

"Same for you." He was dressed in same style. Brown leather jacket outlined his shape perfectly.

"Okay, guys! So first we are filming Tom and Kate's scenes and then tomorrow we will start with Bill's ones." John told us and I followed him.

We are standing in the middle of the road, with a bike, quite similar to mine. 

"Kate, this one is simple. You just get on a bike and ride forward, not too fast so we can capture it, then Tom will join you in the middle of the road on his bike and he told me you can do a trick or something?"

"Yeah, right. I can stand on a bike while riding it." His eyes widened.

"That's cool, do that at the end of the road, I will give you a sign and the you do it, okay?" I nodded. John is really helpful.

I got on a bike and started the engine, I heard John yell to start and I did. It cant be hard, I do this everyday. The wind is blowing my hair, I glanced at cameras following me, the best will be to just ignore them. I'm in the middle of the road and I see Tom joining me into a ride. I always preferred to ride alone, without a company, but with him it feels so special, so comforting...

I glanced at Tom and he smirked, John gave me a sign so I dropped the speed a bit and got on a bike, riding it with one foot only. Freedom. That's how it feels like. 

"Cut." I heard someone yell and I got back on a bike.

"It was a good one, I liked it. Kate it was brilliant! And you said you were nervous, come on!" John gave me a high five and I smiled, I'm so glad it worked out, even though it was the easiest part of the video. Let's hope for the best.

Next scene we are filming inside the small bar of the motel. The whole place is reserved for us, there are few actors waiting inside, ordering some drinks, I suppose not alcoholic, Bill took his place at the billiard table. I'm supposed to make out with Tom and than slightly glance at Bill, as if I fall in love with him. That character is so far from my personality. I'd never date two guys at the same time and then leave both.

"Action!" John shouted.

Me and Tom opened the door of the bar, hugging each other, smiling all the time. I thought it would feel fake, but it didn't, somehow I enjoyed all that. His arm around my waist, his hand caressing my cheek, we walked to the bar desk and suddenly Tom grabbed me and sat me on the desk, my eyes widened from surprise but I tried not to show it. Tom is standing in front of me, between my legs, again smiling and kissing my hands gently. John signed me to glance at Bill and I did. He was playing, well, pretending to play billiard, Tom hid his face in my neck and I smirked at Bill. 

"Cut!"

"Kate, it was good, but don't be so awkward, when Tom is hugging you hug him back and kiss him too, please!"

We retook that shot and this time I did as John asked me to. I noticed Tom blush when I kissed him on a cheek, way too close to his lips. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" John exclaimed and gave us 20 minutes break so I could change again. 

"Sweetie, you are amazing! It's not as hard as you thought, right?" Bill asked me and followed me into my dressing room. He is done for today. 

"Yeah, but I hope it looks good in a video." I took off my jacket.

"Oh, it will! Don't worry. You and Tom acted so natural, as if you are really dating!" I smiled and looked for my next outfit, but it doesn't look like an outfit to me.

"Bill! What is that!There are no pants!" I exclaimed cause I saw I had to wear only shirt, no bra and panties.

"Well, you have bed scenes with Tom. You don't need pants!" He chuckled.

"I have to walk half-naked in front of everyone?"

"Come on, we are filming! No one cares anyway! Well, except Tom maybe. He is looking forward!" I chuckled. Okay, if he says no one cares, then I guess no one cares. I asked Bill to look away and undressed. I took that shirt and panties, quite sexy ones. I cant walk out like this.

"Can you pass me a robe?" I asked Bill and he handed it to me, looking the other way all the time. He is so cute when he wants to. "Okay, I'm ready!" 

"We have 5 minutes.... I wanted to ask you, uhm, is there anything new? Between you and Tom?" He looked down, sort of guilty that he asked.

"No, nothing. We are friends." 

"When will that change?" He asked with a smirk.

"I told you once, I'm not confessing first!"

"Yeah, yeah, stubborn!" I chuckled and we left the room. It's gonna be so awkward to walk out like this, but better in a robe than in panties and shirt.

"Okay, guys, get ready! Kate, in this one you have to dance around the room a bit, I'll even turn some music for you, Tom lay on the bed and take a guitar, clear?" We all nodded and took our places, I was supposed to enter the room slightly moving my hips and then jump on a bed. 

"Tom, it's better if you take off your shirt, please." John asked Tom and he smiled. I know that playful smile.

"I can take off my pants if you want to." 

"Not necessary, but thank you." I chuckled. He has done hundred music videos, its so easy for both, Tom and Bill to act in front of cameras, unlike me. I'm standing here in my panties and shirt, in a room full of people I don't know.

"ACTION"

Music is on and I tried my best to dance under it as sexy as possible, thank god I love to dance. Tom is laying on a bed, with a guitar on his stomach, as if he's playing and I'm dancing under it. I wonder if we'll have a moment like this in real life. Sharing the bedroom.

After a minute or two I climbed on a bed as I was told and started jumping on one side, while Tom is still there, he put away his guitar and pulled me down. I'm laying on his stomach, my chest pressed against his, I can feel his heartbeat, it's as fast as mine. He looked me in the eyes and caressed my cheek. 

"Tom, can you please move your hand down her waist." John shouted and I felt Tom's hand leaving my face and sliding down my sides, my waist, then he gently grabbed my butt and my eyes widened from surprise, cause I don't think it should be a part of the video. I'm so going to kill him for this.

"Tom, put your hand back on her waist." He sighted and did as he was told to. We kept that pose for few minutes until John told us it was done.

"Should we do the next part too?" John questioned and Tom immediately reacted by flipping me and now I'm placed under his naked body, my heart is about to jump out of my chest. He again caressed my cheek and I didn't know what to do because I wasn't told anything! Suddenly, I heard a phone ring, the sound was coming from my left.

"Kate, can you please glance at the phone on your left?" I looked on my left and saw a phone on the desk, Bill is calling. Should I pick up or what? What the fuck do I do?

"Don't do anything, just stare at the phone." Tom whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I got goosebumps all over my body. What is he doing to me? I didn't sign up for this. It's too much. He continued kissing me, leaving wet marks. I'm for sure getting a hickey. I couldn't help myself but let out a slight moan, Tom quickly covered my mouth with his hand, It's so embarrassing, I'm gonna die. 

"CUT!" Finally, I pushed Tom away from me and jumped out of bed. I grabbed the robe as quickly as possible and ran to my dressing room. 

Okay, I need to calm down. That wasn't supposed to happen and from what I know I will film the same scene with Bill. Can I just die? Like right now? 

"Can I come in?" It was Tom, knocking on the door.

"Sure." 

"Hey you." He sat next to me, I was looking down the whole time, there is no way I can face him now. 

"Hey you." He smiled and I started rubbing my cold hands.

"Uhm, so about what happened..." Tom started but I didn't let him finish. I don't want to talk about him grabbing my butt and me getting an orgasm by his kisses.

"Let's not talk about it." 

"Okay."

"Okay." 

For few minutes we were sitting in silence, not saying anything and not being able to face each other. I'm so embarrassed right now.

"We are done for today, you can change and I'll take you home." 

"Okay." He slowly walked out and I started to dress in my own clothes. Tomorrow will be worse, I'm sure.

I walked to Tom's car, on my way I said goodbye to John and thanked him for helping me today, Bill was talking to Greg and Tom was waiting in the car.

"You did good today." Tom told me as I sat next to him on a passenger sit and secured my belt.

"I don't want to talk about this." 

"Oh, come on, there is nothing you should be ashamed of! I mean, what could you do? I'm sexy!" I chuckled a bit but still kept a serious face.

"I think touching my butt wasn't part of the video." I hissed at him.

"It wasn't but I couldn't help myself. It will look good in a video, trust me." I crossed my arms, kind of angry that he's not taking it seriously. "Don't be mad! You would do the same, no?" He laughed and I laughed with him, we are not twelve, it's stupid to be mad about this. I allow him a lot, like sleeping in my bed, so he's not the one to blame.

We saw Bill walking towards the car and Tom started the engine.

"Plus, today I learned something useful."

"Hmm?"

"Now I know your weak spots." He winked at me and I opened my mouth with surprise but I couldn't reply because Bill opened the door and took a sit. 

"It was a long day, right?"

"Right." Me and Tom said simultaneously.


	33. Shooting/ Day Two

Kate's POV

We are already here at the motel. I'm not really sure what scenes we are filming today but mostly mine and Bill's. After tomorrow I feel a bit awkward around Tom, I didn't say a word to him in a car, I guess it's something I should have expected. I knew it would be intimate scenes but I think Tom's attitude also affected me. He was so confident and so relaxed, as if he does that everyday. Well... maybe he really does that everyday, not in front of cameras but with other women for sure. And me... no comment.

I changed into my first outfit, which was quite a casual one and as I walked out I saw a car parked and few cameras around it. Tom and Bill both standing there, waiting for me. 

"Kate, first we'll film you with Bill and then Tom. You have to do exactly the same things so listen carefully. " John told me and I nodded. "You sit next to Bill and then move onto his lap, facing him, then you kiss and make sure it's a passionate one, okay?" I nodded again. No words to describe how much I cant kiss Bill. It's something I'd never imagine doing. 

John gave us two minutes to get ready and Bill came up to me. 

"Are you nervous?" He asked. 

"Of course I am, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I didn't really think through this... I mean kissing and stuff. But just remember it's all fake and means nothing. Don't think about it too much. " I wonder if he's trying to calm me or himself.

"What about Tom? It's kind of unfair for him to watch this." I glanced at Tom, he's talking to John probably discussing details. I don't want him to see me and Bill making out. It doesn't feel right. 

"He knows it means nothing. I'm sure he's looking forward for his turn. " He winked at me and I smiled. 

We got in a car and I repeated thousand times in my head that all that is for cameras, it's fake and I shouldn't over think about it. 

"Action!" 

John shouted and I slowly moved from my seat to Bill's lap. I threw my legs around his sides and he placed his hand on my waist, it feels so unusual. I looked in his eyes, they are so different from Tom's. Bill has a warm look, the one that tells you about his genuine heart, while Tom's eyes are like mine. I cupped Bill's face and was about to kiss him when I stopped, just thinking about what I'm doing. He noticed how uncertain I was and how much I hesitated so with his second hand he removed mine and cupped my face instead. He leaned forward and I moved closer and kissed him. It was a different kiss. We didn't deepen it, just gently caressed each others lips and stopped after a minute. 

"Bill slide your hands on her waist." 

Andhe did. I couldn't help myself but giggle from his touches. 

"CUT"

I immediately jumped away, back to my seat and we both sighted. I didn't know I was holding my breath. 

"Five minutes and then with Tom." John told me and I took a cigarette from Bill and we went for a smoke, Tom joined us.

"It was definitely the most awkward scene I have ever had in my life." Bill exclaimed and I chuckled.

"You telling me that?" I asked sarcastically. 

"It was good." Tom said and looked away, me and Bill glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry you saw that." I told him and he smiled.

"Don't be. It means nothing." 

At least he is reasonable right now. After a smoke we went back to a car and now we have to film the same with Tom.

Scenario is the same, jumping into his lap and making out. Only this time it's Tom, and I'm not sure if I can kiss him, sure it won't be as hard as with Bill...but still he promised and all but it's for cameras and... okay just stop! Stop over thinking! 

I'm sitting on his lap, Tom is gently caressing my sides and waist, I cupped his face, trying to recreate the same look I had with Bill, I have to kiss him. 

"It's okay. Just do it." He mumbled. I looked in his eyes, trying to read his mind, his stare challenging me, making me to want him even more. And I kissed him. 

That kiss didn't feel wrong, it felt just the way it should have. I love this man. I do. I want him to be mine only.

 

The next scene we are doing in a bedroom again, this will be one of the last scenes. As much as I can guess we aren't filming in order. Anyway, we stepped into the bedroom, all changed our outfits.

"First with Tom and then Bill." John told me and explained that Tom will get mad at me as if he found out I'm cheating on him and we will have a small fight and then:

"He will slap you on a cheek."

"What?" I exclaimed and changed my looks with both Tom and John, "Like for real? I will day if he hits me!" Everyone chuckled at my reaction, cause I seriously freaked out.

"Of course not silly! Just pretend that it hurts as I lightly touch you." Tom said between laughs and I breathed out. "I'd never hit you even for cameras." I smiled, not that I ever doubted it. He can yell, shout and scream but he would never harm me.

We took our positions. John turned on some music so it would be either to scream and shout, funny. How the fuck it should be either? But anyway.

"ACTION"

Tom started screaming at me, some random words, I shouted back and pushed him few times, I felt his chest tensed and his muscles moving under my palm. He took few steps forward and cornered me, then he raised his hand and sort of in slow motion, lightly caressed my cheek, that's when I had to pretend it hurts and look away, but instead I shrugged and fall on the floor, I hit my elbow really bad and let out a slight moan.

"Are you okay?" I heard Tom and he helped me to get up.

"CUT"

"What happened?" John came up to me.

"No, nothing, I just fall and hit my elbow, no big deal." I dusted off my outfit and for a second I glanced at Tom and noticed how worried he was, his eyes wide open and fear all over his face. "I'm okay, really." I gently touched his arm. 

"I thought I hit you." Again the same worried expression.

"No, no, I'm just clumsy." I laughed, trying to distress the situation. I noticed a small smile forming on his face.

"Okay, let's go on then." John exclaimed and soon after we finished that scene, same I filmed with Bill. 

With Bill it was kind of funny, we have never had a fight and yelling at him felt unrealistic to me. 

After 2 or 3 hours, we were done filming some other parts too and John told us he had enough footage to work with, so we don't have to film tomorrow, which made me extremely happy because those two days were the hardest and most stressful for me. 

"I'm so glad it's finally over." Bill told me as we got in Tom's car. I took the back seat.

"Yeah, it was the longest two days of my life." I sighted and grabbed my phone and started casually scrolling through news, not paying attention to boys conversation. I received a text, from Steve.

"Meet me in an hour. Office." He usually sends me a lot of emojis, which is kind of annoying sometimes, but this time even by text I realized he is still mad.

"OK". 

"Tom, can you drop me at my work?" 

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" He asked with a smirk.

"Steve wants to see me." Boys glanced at each other and then Bill turned to me.

"We can go with you if you want to. We will explain the situation and he won't say anything ." I smiled at his words, as if I cant handle Steve myself.

"Don't worry, Bill. I'll take care of him." 

"Call me when you're done." Tom asked me and I nodded. 

 

I knocked on Steve's door and without waiting for his answer I rushed in. He was sitting on the floor, with two laptops and a lot of papers. 

"Good timing. Help me out, maybe?" He asked and smiled at me.

"No. What's going on? Cause if you called me for paperwork I'm leaving." 

"Sit down." He got up and I sat on a couch, he slowly walked towards me and sat next to me. "How have you been?" He doesn't seem to be angry.

"Good. We finished filming the music video today." I told him and waited for his reaction but he surprised me with just smiling ad nodding.

"I saw your pictures from the photo shoot. Your eyes are truly beautiful. Not that I didn't know before." 

"Steve, why am I here? If you want to fire me, then go ahead and do it. You know I don't have a problem with finding a job." I replied coldly and locked my eyes at his, trying to read his intentions.

"I'm not gonna fire you. But I cant deny it's impossible for you to be here when you are sort of a celebrity yourself-"

"I'm not even close to being a celebrity." I interrupted.

"You know what I mean. You are dating Tom and his band is quite famous from what I learned. Paparazzi follows them everywhere, therefore they are after you."

"What do you suggest?" As I asked he got up and brought me his laptop.

"I'll give you a new username, new IP, new everything. No one will find out about you, and the new one won't be that much attractive to others." My eyes widened.

"Are you fucking serious right now? New username? My entire career is connected to my old one! I cant start a new life like this! It took me years Steve! Years!" I didn't notice when I jumped from the couch and I didn't notice I was yelling at him. It took me my whole life to claim some fame among programmers, I cant leave that behind.

"And how is that my fault, huh? You ruined your career! I'm trying to give you a new one for god's sake! At least be grateful I'm not exposing your identity to everyone online!" He shouted back.

"I dare you to do it! Just go and do it, Steve! Try to ruin my life and I swear I'll turn yours to hell! You know I can do it, right?" I looked deep down in his eyes, I'm so angry and pissed.

For a minute we stopped screaming, both breathless, I took a water from his table and sipped from it. He started walking back and forth, something he does when he's nervous or mad, or both. 

"I don't want to argue with you, Kate. I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to save your privacy!"

"No, you are trying to leave me without a career! I cant call it a help!"

"Okay, okay, don't start again!... I wanted to suggest that later but you have no patience. Let's create a new username and then you will hack your old one with it." 

A light laugh escaped my mouth, so that's what he's trying to do. He wants me to start a new life by ruining my old one. If I hack my old account, if someone hacks my old account it automatically means a new status, that person automatically becomes me and gets all the rewards. Only there is one issue.

"I'm not sure in how to hack myself." Steve glanced at me with surprise.

"You cant hack yourself?" I shook my head, "What kind of security do you have on your account, huh?"

"The best one, and I cant turn it off, if I do it someone else might hack me and I won't allow that! So you better help me in that, and perhaps Mike too." I suggested.

"Mike? Are you sure? he's a good one but-"

"No, he's smart, he can help, talk to him. Create a new username for you and for me, buy four new laptops, three smart phones and I'll text you tomorrow." 

"Okay, boss, as you wish." He said sarcastically and I chuckled.

I quickly said my goodbyes to everyone in the office and left, thinking about inviting Mike and Steve at my place so we can work on Steve's plan. I must admit he did a good job. For now I have to stay away from computers, I better not remind myself to others.


	34. Hours Before

Kate's POV

I was peacefully sleeping in my bed, when a sudden call woke me up. I glanced at clock next to me and saw it was 7 a.m. Who the fuck calls so early?

I immediately jumped out of bed as I saw Tom's name on my screen. He never calls me before texting first, he knows about my crazy schedule, plus he would never call me this early if it wasn't an emergency. Fear took over me and I quickly answered the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked as I started looking for my clothes, for sure something bad happened.

"Uhm, not much, how are you?" He seems calm and wide awake.

"I'm fine, what happened?" 

"Nothing, happened, I'm just saying hi?" I froze in place.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Tom? It's seven in the morning! Couldn't you say hi in few hours or something?" I got back in bed, breathing out, dropping my clothes which I hardly found, it's a false alarm...apparently. 

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't think it was that early. Uhm... what are you doing?" Why is he so uncertain?

"I just woke up!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, again. Do you have any plans for the evening?"

"No, wanna go somewhere?" I yawned and wrapped myself in blanket.

"Sure... I mean... Okay, I want to invite you to a restaurant." His voice a bit shaky.

"Of course, since when you ask?!" We go out every day, sometimes it's restaurant, sometimes a cafe, we don't usually plan.

"Since this time I want to invite you on a date." My eyes widened and I felt shivers down my spine, either because it was cold in my room or because of sudden invite to a date. To a fucking date? With Tom? 

"Yes... yes, I would love to." I replied as casually as possible, even though my heart beat could be heard from phone.

"I'll pick you up at seven." 

"Yes, seven." And he hang up.

Two days have passed since we finished the music video, for those days Tom hasn't called me, even once. I didn't try to contact him myself, because I had a lot of thinking to do, about my job, career and everything in general. Now he calls me and asks me out for a date. Am I still sleeping or what? 

I tried my best to go back to sleep but couldn't. We are going on a date, to a restaurant. In my mind I planned every detail of what our conversation could be like. And then the realization hit me. What should I wear?

After long shower and my favorite breakfast I decided to call Bill. It was around 10 already, he should be awake.

"Bill, what's up?" 

"Hello, sweetie, all good, what about you?" He is always so cheerful and full of energy, I wonder how.

"Your brother is taking me on a date!" I yelled.

"OMG! Really? So that's why he's freaking out the whole morning! It's amazing! what will you wear?" 

"That's why I'm calling you! What should I wear?" I heard him laugh. "Bill, come on!"

"Okay, I'm on my way, get dressed."

I did as I was told. Bill will take me to a mall to buy a new dress, new shoes, new accessories and he will do my make up and hair. I will spend the whole day getting ready for evening. But it's not a regular evening. It's a date with Tom. 

 

In an hour or so Bill parked his car at mall and we rushed in. He told me he knows the shop which sells the best evening dresses, but I'm sure it will be more than one shop. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping with Bill, but it takes a lot of time, which we don't have. 

"This looks so pretty on you!" 

I looked in the mirror. A long, light beige color, silk dress with a long cut on left leg fit me perfectly. It had a huge cut on a back too, which revealed my entire back, but it was covered in front, so it wasn't vulgar. Small straps caressed my shoulders. The dress is beautiful.

"Bill, it's perfect." 

"It is sweetie!" He exclaimed and came closer to observe it.

"You think he will like it?" I blushed as I asked. It has never been so important to me, for someone to like my appearance.

"He will love it." Bill rubbed my arm and I went back into a fitting room to change the dress. It's gorgeous, I have never worn anything that pretty. In fact, I never had a reason to look this good for someone, but with Tom it's different, I want to see his face.

"Now let's buy some shoes!"

After spending the entire day looking for shoes, accessories and some new make up, we headed back to my place, I'm short in time.

 

"Go, go, go!" Bill shouted at me and I quickly took off my jacket, my shoes and started undressing on my way to bathroom. I have 30 minutes to take a shower, then Bill will do my hair, make-up, I have to get dressed and I'm also hungry. Should I eat before or after I come back from restaurant? Wait, I'm going to a restaurant... 

"Kate, if you don't come out now, we won't make it in time!" I grabbed a robe and stepped out of bathroom, all fresh and clean.

"Let's do this!" I gave the most serious look to Bill and he nodded in reply. 

It took me one fucking hour for make up and hair, even though it was the lightest and the most natural look. Smokey eyes, done in brown colors outlined my dress, my hair gather up, made my seductive cut on back even more desirable. If Bill ever gives up on singing he can become a stylist with ease. 

I glanced at my watch, 10 more minutes.

"Why am I so nervous?" I asked Bill and started nervously shaking my leg.

"Because you love him!"

"Stop! You are making it worse!" He chuckled. "What do you think he will say? And why now? All that 'let's go on a date' thing is stressing me out!"

"Oh, now you stop it! He wants to make it right, so just shut up, be pretty and let him do it!" I couldn't help myself but laugh the loudest. "Hold the tears, you will ruin your mascara!" That comment made it even more impossible to stop laughing.

"He is here!" I exclaimed as I saw him parking down my windows. 

"Okay, let's make him wait for 10 more minutes." 

"What? Why?"

"So he knows that you are worth to wait." I chuckled.

"Bill! He is your brother! Have a mercy!" 

"Oh, he's fine, don't worry! Now let me look at you one more time." I stood up and Bill walked around me, checking details on my dress, I'm freaking out as if it's the first time I'm going out with Tom, but it's our first date, at least an official one. "Breath in and breathe out, it's Tom. Everything will be fine." Bill cheered me and gave me a soft kiss on a cheek, I'm so grateful to have him as a friend. "Now go, he suffered enough." I chuckled, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

I saw Tom leaning on his car, he is wearing a nice dark blue suit, which fits his muscular body, he looks good, like really good. 

"Waiting for someone?" I asked him and his gaze shifted to me, checking me out from head to toes, his eyes wide open, a smile which is not leaving his face.

"You are beautiful."


	35. Hours Later

Tom's POV

"Kate, what are you doing? You will fall! Kate...Give me your hand, come on!" 

"I'm fine, see?!" She jumped down from the fence, started shaking her dress and smiled at me. What am I going to do with that woman? "It's your turn."

After finishing our dinner in a restaurant I suggested her to take a walk, I wanted to show her my favorite place in LA, she happily agreed and when we reached the place it turned out to be closed, but of course it didn't stop my girlfriend. 

Yeah, my girlfriend. 

It sounds so weird to me. That evening couldn't be any better. I got the girl I love.

 

She took my breath away as I saw her walking to me in that gorgeous dress, revealing her long neck and legs, she is stunning. 

"Waiting for someone?" She asked me and I blinked several times, trying to concentrate.

"You are beautiful." That's all I managed to say.

I stopped a car at a restaurant, which I reserved days before. I cant describe how nervous I was, I still kind of am. I even called her at seven in the morning, I couldn't wait any longer. I waited for that moment for a long time and keeping my feelings to me tortured me day by day.

I poured some red wine for her and noticed how nervous she was herself, rubbing her hands, glancing from side to side. After some small talk and lots of giggles I gained courage to confess.

"Kate, there is something I want to say for a long time and I want you to listen to me." I took her hand in mine and made her look in my eyes, I tried not to sound too strict but when I'm nervous I lose control over my words, her eyes made me breathe in and I didn't breath out until I finished.

"I got interested in you from the day I met you, I felt something but I didn't know the name of it, I didn't know what I felt. Love has been cruel to me, I lost my hope to find someone long time ago. I cant afford a broken heart and I definitely have no intentions to break yours. I know you have feelings too, I know we feel the same, I love you, Kate. I know that now..." I tightened my grip on her hand, I tried to find any emotions on her face, but I couldn't, she wasn't reacting and suddenly, I felt my temperature rising, I turned red and started sweating a bit, but then she gave me a smile. A smile I have never seen before. The one I wanted to see my whole life.

"Tom, I love you." And the words I wanted to hear my whole life. 

Next seconds were blur in my mind, I forgot how to think and couldn't focus on surroundings, the girl I love, loves me back. 

 

Right now she is standing in front of me, on the other side of fence, which she climbed wearing heels and evening dress. Just because as she said : "There is no way I'll let that fucking fence stop me and ruin the evening!" Yeah, she really said that. 

I climbed the fence myself, not caring that I may torn my jacket or shirt, what else could I do? The girl I admire is standing there waiting for me.

We walked few metres and sat at the shore, watching ocean. She looks so beautiful tonight.

"We missed the sunset." She told me and leaned her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my hand around her arms.

"You are cold, take this." I gave her my jacket and she thanked me with smile.

"I cant believe in what happened today."

"What do you mean?"

"We are a couple, I never thought we would be." I frowned.

"Why? Why not?"

"I never thought I was able to love. But then I met you and everything changed." She is so much like me.

"And I cant believe you are finally mine." 

"Why not?"

"I thought you would never belong to anyone, but now you're mine." I kissed her forehead. 

"I would argue with you about 'belonging' but not today. Today I love you." I chuckled.

 

After an hour or two we walked back to my car. I didn't want the day to end. I wanted to go home with her, sleep next to her and wake up with her body pressed against mine. But now it's different...

"I cant stay at your place anymore, can I?" I asked her as I parked in front of her house. She just smiled and nodded, trying not to hurt my feelings.

"Not today, okay? We will get to that eventually." And she kissed my cheek. 

"Okay." What else could I say? "Get some sleep we have an interview coming up. In the morning me and Bill will come to help you with questions."

"Tom."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the evening." I blushed again. I stopped her from getting out of car and pulled closer to me. 

"Can I kiss you?" Since when do I ask that? Since when she turned my world, my beliefs upside down? She nodded shyly and I caressed her cheek and gently pecked on her lips, without deepening the kiss, even though I wanted to. I wanted to have her all, right here, right now, but I managed to control myself. Only because she is different. I want everything to go right. I want everything to be as it's supposed to be, even though she's full of surprises and plans never work when it come to her.

"Goodnight." She pulled away from me and stepped out, leaving her scent in my car. I watched her go up the stairs, making sure she gets home safe and also watching her behind is my favorite thing.

All kinds of thoughts came to my mind on my way home. Confessing to Kate, being with her, watching ocean with her, kissing her, I want more.


	36. Interviews

Kate's POV

\- So, Kate, we know literally nothing about you, tell us when did you meet Bill and Tom?

\- Well, it's been a long time actually, first I met Bill in a coffee shop and then few weeks after he introduced me to Tom and the rest of the band.- I rubbed my hands and tried to control my shaking voice.

\- That's amazing! Did you manage to get along with them? - The interviewer asked me and glanced at Tom, he held my hand. I blushed and hoped that it wasn't so visible on cameras. 

This is my first interview ever, it's not live though, but still I'm nervous and confused. I'm sitting between Tom and Bill, that lady in front of me, her name is I believe Brianna? She asked a lot of questions to boys, about music, future plans, fans and when it came to private life, she turned to me and asked how I know them. 

\- It was quite easy to get along cause I have a lot in common with everyone, except maybe it was harder with Tom. - She chuckled at my comment, I shouldn't have said that?

\- And why is that? Cause I can see you get along pretty well right now. - She looked at Tom, who still didn't let go of my hand.

\- Because, it's not easy when it comes to her, we both have trouble with expressing feelings but not with each other, fortunately. - Tom answered for me. 

\- Okay, and how long have you been dating? - she asked me again and I didn't know what to answer, we started dating like few days ago, but paparazzi had rumors about us way long before.

\- I think since we went to Germany, a weeks ago, but you know, they are acting like a couple for forever. - Bill helped me out, Brianna politely laughed at his remark but I think she wasn't satisfied with the fact that I'm not really talking too much.

\- And from what we know, you are playing main role in their new music video for 'Better' ? - her curious voice makes me nervous.

\- Yes, we finished shooting not so long ago, it was fun. - I replied shortly and she didn't ask anything else because she knew I couldn't discuss the details. 

\- Kate, how do you think are you Tom's true love?- Wow, that question cut through me like a blade, what am I supposed to answer? True love? I love him, of course I do, and he loves me back, but true love?! - You know, he mentioned in a lot of interviews, that he cant find a true love and also that he thinks he will never find one? - She glanced at Tom and he had that smirk on his face.

\- I also mentioned that I changed my mind, didn't I?- Bill laughed and I smiled along with it. 

-Okay, so Tom Kaulitz found his true love and she's sitting right here, next to him, let's see how long it lasts this time. - with that she finished the interview and my eyes were still wide from her bitchy comment. Let's see how long it lasts? Really? That's so cruel.

-It was a pleasure as always, boys, nice to meet you Kate. Hope we'll see each other again! - Brianna told me and gave me a hug, I hugged back but I didn't really feel like it. 

We all said our goodbyes to the whole team and left the building. It's only afternoon but it felt like we were here for entire day.

\- Tell me it wasn't bad! - I exclaimed as we sat in Tom's car. I took a front seat.

\- Sweetie, it was fine stop stressing about it! 

\- Yeah, babe, you did good, no worries. - Tom gave me a small kiss on lips and started the car.

If you asked me about dating someone, I would say it will never happen to me. I was sure no one would ever think of being with me, only because of my nature. Because I'm not as fragile and naive as a girl should be, because I don't step back when I see a problem, because I'm not easy to bend and break. 

But it's different with Tom. When I'm with him I feel like a little girl who needs to be protected. I forget who I think I am and find completely different sides of me, the ones I never knew before. He makes me better. 

It's been just few days since we started dating but it doesn't feel like it. It feels way more. I spend most of my time at their place, because they are rehearsing almost everyday and they need the studio.

\- Are you coming to our place? - Bill asked me.

\- No, my friend Anna will arrive this evening, remember? I have to prepare a room for her. - She texted me long time ago, asking to stop at my place and of course I agreed, I haven't seen her for a long time.

\- Okay, so you will have a girl's night and we will see you in the morning? - Tom asked me as he stopped a car at my place, I nodded.

\- Yeah, see you in the morning, let's have a breakfast together and I'll introduce her to you. - I kissed Tom as a goodbye, waved at Bill and got out of car. 

 

After I got home I prepared a small dinner, just for me and started preparing the room for Anna. Luckily I have a guest room, with a huge bed, which no one has used before. I changed the sheets and lighted up some candles for a pleasant smell. I even baked a cherry cake for her. I know I'm trying too hard but I still want her to enjoy her stay with me. We rarely talk and I guess we have a lot to catch up with. 

As I finished cleaning the kitchen, I heard a phone call, it was Anna.

"Hey, Anna, where are you?"

"Where am I? Where are you?" She screamed in my ear and I even moved a phone.

"I'm at home waiting for you. You arrived?" 

"Yes and I'm waiting for you to pick me up!" Okay, I definitely didn't agree on this.

"Uhm, you didn't tell me about it." 

"I thought it was obvious! Are you coming or what?" I sighted loud enough for her to hear me.

"Yes, on my way."

I hang up and immediately called Tom, I cant pick her up on my bike, knowing her she will have a lot of bags. I'm already tired of her and she's not even here yet.

"Tom, Anna is at the airport, she wants me to pick her up, can you help?" I pleaded.

"Sure, you need me or my car?" I chuckled.

"Both of you would be perfect." He laughed.

"I'm on my way then."

After like 10 minutes, Tom was already downstairs waiting for me, I grabbed my phone and keys and rushed out, I cant believe I just arranged a transfer. 

\- So, is she always like this? 

\- Like what?

\- She didn't even warn you about pick up.

\- Oh, that... well, then she is always like this. - Tom chuckled. Soon we arrived at the airport and I saw Anna standing outside, with three huge bags and a handbag, looking in a phone. I asked Tom to wait in a car and went to greet her.

\- Hey, Anna! - I approached her and went for a hug, she smiled and hugged me too. 

-Hey ,girl! You look good! I missed you! - Sometimes she loves me, yes.

\- I missed you too! Come on the car is over here. - I pointed at Tom's car and her eyes widened from shock.

\- Wait, is that Tom Kaulitz sitting on a driver's sit? - She asked me and grabbed my arm.

\- Yeah, I don't have a car here, so he helped me out. - I smiled awkwardly and took one of her bags, which by the way is way too heavy.

\- Oh my God! I cant believe he is here. - She rushed to a car, leaving me behind with her bags, a little help would be nice. I saw Tom getting out of car, he met Anna and gave a hug, they started talking, while I stood there, waiting for one of them to help me out with her luggage. 

And Tom came up to me with Anna walking next to him and I passed him bags. He carried it back to car and when we got to a car, Anna took a sit in front, forcing me to sit behind. I knew she would start fangirling but ....

\- Tom! I had a huge crush on you back in school! - She started it, great.

\- Yeah, really?! - Tom smiled politely and glanced at me in the mirror, I just nodded awkwardly.

\- So, Anna, what's new? How was the flight? - I asked her in order to change the subject, but it didn't work.

\- And Bill was also my favorite ! Oh my god, Kate, you know Bill too right? And Gustav an Georg too? - She turned to me.

\- I do. So the flight...

\- It was fine! - She cut me shortly and turned back to Tom, she didn't take her eyes off him.

 

 

\- Welcome home! - I told her as I unlocked the door and let her in. Tom carried her bags all the way up to third floor. 

\- Hey, nice house! - she exclaimed and went to explore it.

\- Sorry, you must have had another plans. - I told him and wrapped my hands around his waist.

\- It's okay. Work will wait. How long is she staying here?

\- I'm not sure. i'll ask later. You can go now.

\- Yeah, I'm kind of tired, see you in the morning?

\- Yeah, I'll make breakfast. - And we kissed. His kisses. It's something I won't get tired of. It's gentle and rough at the same time, full of love and full of pain. 

\- Aww, you are so cute! - We pulled away as we heard Anna, great she ruined our moment.

-Uhm, yeah, anyway, I gotta go, see you. - Tom waved at her and walked to the door.

\- No, wait, let's talk a bit, come on! - Anna didn't give up.

\- Sorry, I have to work, we'll see you in the morning, okay?

\- WE? You mean Bill too? Oh my God, I cant believe I'll meet Bill Kaulitz! - I rolled my eyes, she is embaracing me a lot!

\- Yeah, Bill Kaulitz in person, huh! - Tom faked a smile and left, glancing at me before closing the door, sort of wishing me good luck.

Anna didn't seem to be interested in my life, she asked me everything about Tom and Bill, how I met them, how we started dating and etc. I didn't know I had another interview planned for today. She didn't want to try the cake I made, because, as she said it would make her fat. Of course, how could I forget her problems with weight, which she doesn't have but acts as if she's obese. 

I laid in my bed, tuned off the lights and for a while I just stared at the roof, thinking about where I am right now. Am I happy? I love a guy who loves me back, I have friends, I have a job I love and I'm surrounded by things that make me happy. What else do I need? Isn't that supposed to be enough?


End file.
